The Security Guard and the CEO
by lamer5799
Summary: An AU where the Grimm are little more than an annoyance. Yang and Blake are 18ish and have known each other seance childhood. Weiss is in her 30's and the CEO of Schnee Dust Co. [freezerburn] [WeissxYang]
1. Chapter 1

Weiss squeezed the bridge of her nose. She had been staring at multiple screens for hours. Before she realized it, it was almost midnight. She looked out of her window at the skyline of Vale. From the top of the Schnee Tower, two hundred floors up, everything looked small and distant. She wondered what the point of having such a tall building was. She also questioned her grandfather's choice to build it. She glanced back at the screens, the left one had nothing but a constant stream of numbers in real time stock updates. The center had a document not even half finished. The final one on the right has updates on shipments. The was a knock at the door which drew her attention.

"Come in." She called out as she rubbed her temple.

"Miss Schnee." Her secretary Blake walked in. "How's that email coming?"

"I've redone it five times already." Weiss sighed. "How can you easily let an entire mine go?"

"You can't." Blake sat down putting a stack of papers on the desk. "Most of those people have been working there took over their parents jobs. There is an entire town that depends on the mine."

"I know. I don't want to do it." Weiss deleted the email for a sixth time. "But they haven't hit any more Dust in a year. The mines run dry and we're losing a lot of money keeping it open. I've already thought of every other option, I have no other choice than to let them go."

"Alright. Try this." The faunus cleared her throat. "I regret to inform you that the board of directors has deemed this mine dry. With no Dust acquired in the last year they have put it to a vote and deemed the mine be closed. You will receive a years severance pay. As well as be put on the short list for any job openings in the future. If you wish for a reference, please feel free to use me. Sincerely Weiss Schnee, CEO Schnee Dust Co."

"I should have you write these things." Weiss sighed as she quickly typed up the email, adding her business contact info. "Thanks. Now why did you come in here?"

"The CFO was considerate enough to drop off all these paper that needed your signicher."

"It's late. I'm tired. I know you're tired." Weiss got up and started to the door. "You are officially off the clock and I'm going home."

"Alright, lets go." Blake pulled out her scroll and sent a message.

_**-Lobby-**_

"Do you need a ride Blake?" Weiss asked as they made their way to the door.

"No. I have a friend coming to pick me up." The dark haired girl said.

"You have a friend awake at this hour? Let alone willing to pick you up?" Weiss asked.

"She works night shifts as a security guard and tonight's her night off." The younger woman said opening the door for the older CEO.

"You have some interesting friends." Weiss said as a loud engine was heard down the street. "Who would be so inconsiderate to have a vehicle like that?"

"My friend." Blake said almost absentmindedly "Its only loud because its a motorcycle."

Weiss huffed as she activated the car lift. As she waited for her care to be retrieved from it below grown cubby the sound grew louder. The first sight of Blake's friend was a large yellow motorcycle with black and purple details. There also appeared to be a large mass of blond hair riding it. The bike screeched to a halt in front of them.

"Hey kitty." The blond said getting off the bike. "Your dictator finally let you out?"

"Yang." Blake sighed and pointed to the white haired women. "This is Weiss Schnee. As you put it, my dictator."

Weiss tapped her foot waiting for the painfully slow car lift. She looked at the blond and raised a single eyebrow. The embarrassment, if she felt any, didn't so much as register on Yang's face. All she had was look of mixed cockiness and slight amusement.

"Nice to finally meet you." Yang said walking up to the older woman. Even though Weiss was older Yang still stood over her. "Blake talk's about you all the time. But she never mentioned that you were this cute."

"Yang!" Blake yield. "I asked you for a ride, not to hit on my boss!"

"Relax Blake." Yang laughed. She looked at the older woman's face, which remained un amused. "I was just joking. Are you mad? My sense of humor tends to make people mad."

"No." Weiss said coldly. The car lift made a click as Weiss's car was brought to street level. As she was getting in she looked at Yang. "Just watch yourself."

Yang whistled as Weiss drove away in her car. Then subsequently hit by Blake.

"Ow!" The blond rubbed her shoulder. "Why?"

"You just hit on my boss!" Blake lectured. "My boss, Yang! The person who keeps me employed! The employment that pays half the rent and half the bills! Did you even think of what would happen if she took offence to that? You may not think of you actions effecting me but they do!"

"Right, right. Sorry." Yang sighed and took Blake's hands. "I'm sorry I did it. I wasn't thinking. If I need to I will grovel for forgiveness at her feet. So please don't be mad."

"Why do I keep forgiving you?" Blake said with a sigh after a short pause.

"'Cuz you've known me since we were kids." Yang laughed and pulled the faunus into a hug. "Now come one we have cold Chinese to eat at the apartment."

Yang went to the rear compartment and pulled out a special helmet for the cat girl. It was purple with two hollows for her ears. They got on and Yang revved the engine. She made a U-turn and headed home in the opposite direction as Weiss did.

_**-Weiss-**_

Weiss didn't need to go as far as Yang and Blake. But at this time of night its safer to take a car then walk alone in the dark. She lived in a relatively small penthouse condo compare to how much she makes. Just three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The kitchen has a four setting island counter. The dining area is large with a fourteen setting dining table. She walks into the living room with two large couches and TV that takes up most of a wall. Everything in her condo was either white or light blue with highlights of red or silver.

She sighed as she sat down on a couch. She rubbed her forehead from stress. She began thinking of everything she was responsible for. Sixty eight mines around the world, all of them with at least two hundred miners and over twenty administrators. She just let go two hundred thirty nine people. Then there are the secondary ramifications. The ships that took the the Dust from port to port. Standard ship crew is seventy eight. Three ships would now need to be rerouted or dry docked until needed, meaning their crew would be let go or be put on leave.

She needed a distraction. Something to take her mind away from all the pressure her father put her under. Her father was not someone she needed to think about right now. She worked for years to reverse the companies image made by her short sighted father. Forced faunus labor is was the first thing she got rid of. Next where the next to nothing wages for the miners and the unreasonable contracts for ship workers. It took years from when she took the company at twenty eight.

Now she needed a distraction from her distraction. Then the blond popped into her head, and what she said. The word 'cute' stuck out in her mind. It's the first time anyone wasn't intimidated by her, who wasn't a complete narcissist. It didn't seem like anything would faze her. Her status and power she had didn't seem to put any delay in the blonds words or actions.

"I'm cute, huh?" Weiss said under her breath.

_**-Yang and Blake-**_

Their apartment wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. The kitchen, dining room and living room are all just one big space. With four doors, leading to a closet, bathroom and their bedrooms. The kitchen area was to the left of the door and the living room was set up along the far wall. Yang opened the fridge and retrieved two tin plate's of noodles.

"Spicy mint or salty pork?" Yang asked, substituting the names with what they taste like.

"The mint one." Blake scrunched her nose at the thought of the salty pork.

"'kay" said putting the plates on the table. She opened a nearby drawer and took out two pairs of chopsticks. "So that really was Weiss Shnee?"

"Yes." Blake teased her food to warm it. "And you practically mortified me. Seriously where does you impulse control go when you don't have your uniform on?"

"When I'm at work I get paid to be serious." Yang talked with food in her mouth. "I'm not at work so I'm not getting paid. Argo, I'm not serious or have any impulse control."

"Could you at least not hit on every one you see? It's embarrassing." Blake sighed.

"I hold no promises." Yang slurped up a nodal. "If they're cute I'm going to say it."

"So you were serious about Weiss?" Blake prodded

"Yeah." Yang said absentmindedly.

"Yang she was fifteen when we were born." Yang almost choked at Blake's words.

"She's what?" Yang coughed.

"She's thirty five. We're eighteen." Blake pointed at both of them. "Don't you think the gabs a little big?"

"No." Yang final cleared her throat. "But now I'm even more interested."

"Yang! You are not allowed to date my boss." Blake snapped.

"Why not? It's my life and I'll like who I like. It's her life and she'll like who she likes." The blond grew a mischievous smile. "Besides, she's really cute."


	2. Chapter 2

Blake walked out of the elevator into the reception room to Weiss's office, the entire desk is towards the back of the room in front large double doors. She sat down and took a long sip from her coffee. she was tired, she didn't get much sleep last night. She flicked on her monitors and began her work of making Weiss's job slightly less hell.

"How is my day looking?" Weiss asked as she walked into the room.

"Two meetings, a video conference with the branch heads and a fresh stack of papers from the CFO." Blake said. "About the papers."

"Yes?" Weiss said looking through her mail.

"I took a look at them to see their importance." The faunus said. "They all seem like the CFO doesn't need to bother with telling you any of this."

"I know." Weiss sighed. "He's just trying to pester me ever since I adjusted the wages for all of the labor employees. The board of directors are doing similar acts since I cut their pay and canceled any and all bonuses."

"You certainly did not make any friends when you took over the company." Blake said.

"I'm here to run a business." Weiss cracked a smile. "I never expected to have any friends."

"Speaking of friends." Blake said weakly. "About what Yang said last night. I am really sorry about that, she is really impulsive and never really thinks before she talks."

"Think nothing of it." Weiss giggled. "It was actually quite flattering to have someone speak to me so unrestrained. It was, nice."

Weiss left a confused Blake alone as she went into her office. Weiss normally snapped off people heads if they talked to her like Yang did. She took out her scroll and sent a message to Yang.

-You broke my boss- Blake sent.

After nearly twenty minutes Yang responded. -Wha?- Blake could hear the blond girl yawn. It was ten and the girl was probably fast asleep.

-Weiss is acting weird and its your fault- Blake fired back.

-I had that big an effect?- Blake could practically see Yang smirk.

-Stop smiling, this is freaking me out- Blake sent the message and then got a call on the office phone.

"Miss Schnee's office, how may I help you?" Blake said as rehearsed.

"This is Oraan the manager from the Destron Mine." Blake knitted her brow at the mans words.

"I assume this is about the mine being shut down." Blake said

"Ah yes." The man let out a sigh. "Are we really shut down?"

"Unfortunately." Blake said softly. "Do you wish to speak to Miss Schee about it?"

"Yes please." The man said.

"One moment." Blake hit a button on the phone.

_**-Weiss-**_

Weiss sat at her desk going through her email. Nothing but messages meant to clog up her in box. Her left eye twitched slightly as she sorted which email is actually important and which is just meant to annoy her. The board of directors is getting on her last nerve. They are nearly reaching the point where they are hindering her work. The only one who wasn't trying to pester her was the COO. However the woman who had the COO title was young and hesitant to do anything. A beep from her office phone snapped her out of her thoughts.

"The manager of the Destron mine is on the line and wishes to speak to you." Blake's voice came through the phone installed into her desk.

"Put him through." Weiss said. After a soft beep she said. "Hello this is Weiss Schnee. You wished to talk to me?"

"This is Oraan. I have some questions about why exactly our mine is close." Oraan sounded concerned.

"Unfortunately You haven't produced any Dust in a year and the board has voted the mine closed." Weiss informed

"But we've been producing about a ton of fire Dust a month." Oraan said carefully.

"What?" Weiss nearly snapped. "I have reports that the mine has run dry."

"I'm here every day and yesterday we had the biggest hall in six months." Oraan said carefully.

"Tell everyone that the layoff email was a system error." Weiss ordered. "I'm coming there personally to confirm what you are saying. Until then everyone is on vacation while someone I trust checks the mine for Dust deposits."

"Yes ma'am." Oraan said as Weiss hung up.

Weiss' left eye began to twitch violently. A scowl began to grow over her expression. Someone in the company tried to hinder the entire company just to make her look bad. She could deal with the petty and unimportant things that they were pestering her with. But tricking her to close down a mine that is producing a ton of Dust a month. This would have tanked her stocks. Maybe that's what they wanted, bring down the stocks low enough for a hostile take over.

_**-hours later, Yang-**_

Bumblebee sputtered to a stop in the back alley where Yang worked. It was nearly eight and Yang was unusually tired. Blake woke her up to yell at her, a third time, about hitting on her boss. She keyed in her ID code and went in the service entrance to work. She came into a long hall with lined with doors. She entered the third door on the left into the women's changing room. She was greeted by her coworkers Pyrrha, Penny and Norrah.

"'Sup ladies." Yang greeted with a yawn.

"Tired?" Pyrrha asked.

"Blake woke me up to yell at me for hitting on her boss." Another while she opened her locker.

"Isn't her boss Weiss Schnee?" Norrah asked.

"Yep." Yang said clicking on her belt.

"You just hit on Weiss Schnee?" Pyrrha's face was complete shock. "The woman who controls the flow of Dust. The woman the council of Vale begged to come live here?"

"What's so hard to believe?" Yang raised an eyebrow at the others in this room. "I saw her, she was cute, I told her she was cute."

"I observe that it is not socially acceptable to hit on one's boss or the boss of one's friend." Penny said as robotically as ever. "So may I ask what would possess you to do such a thing?"

"She was cute." Yang said as she sat on the bench to change her boots.

"At least It was a one time thing." Pyrrha sighed.

"I wouldn't say that." Yang said walking to the gun locker to retrieve her gun. "I have a feeling I'll see her again."

"Just don't do something stupid." Pyrrha said.

"It's me we're talking about." Yang gave a cocky smile. "When have I done anything stupid."

A collective of sighs and moans was her answer. The blond wasn't known for her smart decisions. She has a collection of things and scars to prove that.

"Oh right tomorrow's Saturday right?" Norrah asked. Yang nodded. "Where do you go over the weekends anyway."

"That's something you might learn if I think the times right guys." Yang said somberly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck!" Yang yield as she rolled off the couch she fell asleep on. "Damn it! I'm so fucking late."

It was seven in the morning. Any other day Yang would call this an ungodly hour. But today she had things to do. She had to cross the entire city to the fairy yard. Then she had to take a ferry across the sound to the Island her family lives on.

"Yang what's wrong?" Blake said walking into the common area.

"I'm going to miss the fairy, dammit." Yang grabbed a yellow duffle bag and looking for her kays. "Dammit, keys."

"Here." Blake tossed her the keys from beside the TV.

"See ya tomorrow Blake." Yang ran from the apartment leaving the door slightly ajar.

Blake closed the door and sat down with a sigh. This was the first time Yang has ever been late. She's usually extremely punctual and responsible when it comes to the weekends. She got up to eat breakfast when a silver glint on the coffee table caught her eye. Her face turned to shock as she recognized Yangs scroll. Yang had lien cards, but barely enough to cover the fairy ticket, all her other money was in her digital wallet. She was about to run it to Yang when she heard the roar of bumblebee peel away.

"Yang you idiot." Blake mumbled under her breath.

There is no doubt in Blake's mind that Yang needs her scroll. But how to get it to her. There really wasn't a way to get it to her. There was only a slim chance that a bus driver or cabbie would let a faunus on. She thought and mulled it over. She was sure Yangs dad or even Quow would help with any money problem. She takes out her scroll and dials a number.

"Taiyang Xiao Long, Grimm studies." A masculine voice picks up.

"Hi, it's Blake."

"Ah Blake. What can I do for ya?" What ever perfectionism he picked answered the phone with was gone.

"Yang just left for the fairy." A grunt was heard in acknowledgement. "She was running late and left in a hurry. She forgot her scroll."

"Thats three times in a row." Taiyang let out a slight sigh. "Lucky for her I need help with some heavy lifting, so she can earn her keep this time."

"Right." Blake chuckled. "Thats all I called for."

"'Kay, see or speak to ya when I it happens." A sharp click was heard as Tai Yang hung up.

Blake looked at the clock. She had roughly half an hour before she had to head to work. Her job as Weiss' secretary had many perks as well as down sides. One of those down sides was that she only had a day off when Weiss did, and Weiss didn't take days off.

_**-Weiss-**_

The CEO's scared eye twitched violently as she went threw a list of people. The list was of people she could trust to inspect the mine. It was a short list, not even reaching fifty. The problem was that none of them had the clerical experience needed to go over the records on site. She would have to do it herself. That would change all her preparations. She originally planned to send someone a week ahead of her. Now she need to push her transportation and security up by a week.

Weiss' anger flared irrationally and she threw the tablet against the wall. Leaving a dent in the plaster and a shattered tablet on the ground. She sat down and leaned into her large chair. Her left hand and traced her scar. After a few passes of this her eye stopped its twitching. Now calmed by the memory of the scar she began to think. She would have Blake handle rearranging the travel and she would deal with security.

The ding of the elevator caught her attention. Weiss stood and crossed the distance between her desk and office door with a heried pace. When she opened the doors she was met with a surprised Blake.

"Miss Schnee. You're here before me?" The faunus tripped over her words.

"Yes. I was going over who I could send ahead of us to check the mine." Wiess' words trailed off.

"And?" Blake knew there was a problem.

"No one I trust has the experience needed to look over the records." Weiss saw Blake connecting the dots in her head. "So we need to rearrange our departure time."

"What do I need to do?" Blake asked.

"You handle all the travel so we leave this monday. We will be there for a week and a half." Blake nodded and sat down to begin her work. "I'll handle all the security."

"Yes, Miss Schnee." Blake began typing at a fast rate.

Weiss went back into her office and dialed for her security firm on her office phone.

"Atlas Securities." A feminine voice answered. "How may I help you."

"This is Wiess Schnee. I need to change the times for my personal security."

"Yes Miss Schee." There was a brief pause. "Now when will you need them and for how long."

"Starting this monday, and I will need them for a week and a half."

"I apologize Miss Schnee." The woman said after a moment of silence. "But we only have one employee with hunter certifications that is available on such short notice."

"Are they good?" Weiss cursed her board of directors and anyone else responsible for this.

"Yes, she has the highest record in non-human combat." Weiss raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't she made aware of such an employee?

"Then why have I not been assigned her originally?" Weiss' words were sharp.

"She has a special contact. We are only allowed to give her non-Vale assignments if there is no one else." The woman tried to sound unaffected by Weiss, but her voice faltered at the end.

"Fine." Weiss scowled at such a prudent employee. "Give me her name and contact information."

"Yes ma'am. One moment." Another pause as the woman brought up the profile. "Yang Xiao Long. He number is 14-02-1852."

Yang Xiao Long, Weiss sighed internally. Heres hoping that she is more professional when she's on the clock.

"Thank you." Weiss ended the call and turned to the door. She then walked out to a busy Blake typing on two keyboards and eyeing four screens. How ever busy Blake is she always stops what she's doing when a door is opened.

"Yes?" Blake asked turning to her boss.

"I was unaware that your friend worked for Atlas Securities." Blake gave a look of confusion. "And that she has the highest score in non-human combat."

"She does?" This was something Blake was entirely unaware of. Just when did Yang get qualified to even do non-human combat, she thought.

"Yes. The spokesperson for Atlas spoke vary highly of her. Seeing as she's the only one certified that can go with us." Blake nodded again. "I can hope that she is much more professional when my life is in her hands."

"Her personality completely changes when she's on the job." Blake assured.

"Good. I'm going to contact her now." Weiss turned to go into her office.

"Wait. She forgot her scroll at the apartment when she went away this weekend." Blake explained. "I can contact her and tell her about the job."

"Do so then." The CEO said as she closed her office door.

Blake sighed as she leaned into her chair. She had to sit and digest what she just learned about her best friend. The girl she regards as a sister. She worked for a major security company instead of a small local firm like she thought. She has qualifications that allow her to work outside of the kingdoms. She also holds a seemingly high respect at her job. With this now processed she dialed Tiayang's number again.

"Tiayang Xiao Long, Grimm studies."

"It's Blake again. Did you know Yang has hunter certifications?"

"She has what?" Tiayang asked back in shock.

"She has hunter certifications. She also works for Atlas Securities and is their best employee with non-human combat." Blake elaborated.

"Wh-Wha?" His voice was shaky and laced with disbelief. "How do you know this?"

"Miss Schnee just hired her to be our bodyguard while we are outside of the kingdom."

"My little girl, my little sun, fights Grimm? These horrid monsters that I study?" His voice was shaky.

"Yes. So, um, could you tell her that we leave monday at noon for the Destron region." Blake did not like that she had to tell Tiayang this.

"Right. Yes I will." Tiayang spoke with an empty voice then hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Bumblebee sputtered to a stop outside of a large house in the center of the island. Yang got off and stored her helmet, then she walked up to her fathers house. Like the weekend before she opens the door to a bouncing corgi named Zwei.

"Dad!" Yang called out into the quiet house. "I'm here!"

No answer. Which was unusual. Usually Tiayang calls back immediately, or Quow. If he didn't call out he was in his office engrossed in some report of a Grimm sighting or fight. Quow always called back, unless her was building a new weapon.

"Hello?" Yang asked a seemingly empty house. "Where is everyone Zwei?" She scruffed the dog between the ears.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink. She then walked around the house looking for her family. Tiayang's office was empty. So was Quow's workshop. Library was empty. So where the bedrooms. Yang began to worry when she looked out into the back yard. There she saw Ruby running around. A smile crept onto Yangs face as she watched the two year old run around the yard. Yang then knew that at least one of them was out there with her. Yang made her way to the patio door.

"There you guys are." She said walking out to see an older male version of her. As well as an older man with salt and pepper hair, whose face was heavily scarred. "Did you hear me call out?"

"Hm?" Her father said absent mindedly. "No, not really. I had the house sound proofed when Ruby was born, remember?"

"Oh right." Yang sat down on the patio steps to watch ruby.

"I got two calls from Blake earlier." Her father moved to sit beside her. "The first one was about you forgetting your scroll."

"What?" Yang padded her pockets. "Damn."

"The second one was about your job." Yang froze for a moment.

"What about my job?" Yang tried to keep her tone even.

"That you've been assigned a bodyguard detail outside of Vale." Yang gulped. "How can a security guard from a small firm be assigned something like that?"

"Well, you know." Her voice became shaky. "Gotta do what the boss says."

"That I understand." Tiayang kept his tone light and curios. "But to work outside the kingdoms you need, uh, what was it again Quow."

"Hunter certifications." The older man said. "As well as an activated aura and proficient semblance use."

"Right." Tiayang looked his daughter in the eye. "I didn't know you had any of those qualifications."

"Well, uh." Yang couldn't look her father in the eye.

"Now you wouldn't be lying to us would you?" Yang clenched her jaw and averted her eyes. "You wouldn't have broken your promise to me would you?"

"Thats enough, Tiayang." Quow said walking over to them. "I'm sure she has her reasons. Yang you've been assigned to be Weiss Schnee's and Blake's bodyguard while they are outside of Vale for a week and a half. You leave monday."

"I'm only going to stay here for a few hours this time." Yang stood and started walking towards Ruby. "Quow can I borrow some lien for the fairy back?"

"Sure." The old man answered.

"Mommy!" Ruby yield as she ran towards Yang.

_**-Night, Yang&amp;Blakes apartment-**_

When Blake entered she heard the jangle and thuds of Yang working on her heavy bag. She raised an eyebrow as she walked to her roommate's room. She saw Yang with her hair tied back in a yellow sports bra and black shorts. She had a stern look on her face as she punched the bag with wrapped fists.

"You're here on a weekend?" Blake asked.

"Couldn't really stay there after my dad grilled me about my work." Yang answered with a few jabs.

"Was it that bad?" Blake asked tentatively.

"You tell me how bad it would be if your father, your only family!" Yang's punches got faster and faster. "Asked you if you lied to him! Asked if you broke the one promise he had you make." Yang turned to Blake. The faunus felt an intense heat, she was also caught off guard. Yang's usual lilac eyes were blood red.

"Yang, I'm.." Blake stated.

"No." Yang cut her off. "Its not your fault. It's mine. I'm going to Weiss' office with you tomorrow to go over the specifics of what needs to be done."

Yang turned to start on the bag again. She got a few jabs in when she felt Blakes arms wrap around her. The girls touch cooled Yangs head. Her eyes shifted back to lilac.

"Yang, just calm down." Blake squeezed her grip around the blond. "Last time you got like this. You know what happen."

"Alright fine." Yang started to take off her wraps. "Happy now?"

"Just don't lose control. Last time you did you broke both hands and a building got burned down." Blake let go of Yang.

"Right. I'm good, see?" Yang looked into Blakes eyes, showing that hers were back to normal. "I'm gonna hit the hay now. So don't worry."

"Right. So you are coming with me tomorrow?" Blake started to the door.

"Yeah, me and cutie need to go over some ground rule for if the shit hits the fan." Yang chuckled.

"Just be professional." Blake sighed.

"Don't worry. The Destron area has had an increase in Grimm packs." Yang's tone was stern. "The chance of us running into some are pretty high. I will not be there to flirt. This time."

Blake shut the door with a sigh and made her way to her room. At least she wouldn't need to worry too much about Yang's professionalism.

_**-Weiss' office, next day-**_

Weiss waited for the elevator to reach her floor and open. She had a short list of things she needed to do to day. Compared to her day to day operations it was short, just over eight hours. When the doors opened she began walking to her door from habit.

"Good morning Blake." Weiss went to pick up.

"Good morning Miss Schnee." Blake raised an eyebrow and looked to one of the couches in the waiting room.

"What's on my list to do today." Weiss looked threw a stack of envelopes.

"Well." Blake looked almost confused. "No meetings. One conference call. Also Yang is here to go over security."

"She's here now?" Weiss asked looking up from the mail.

"You walked right by me." Yang called out from the couch. "That is something you are not going to do for now on. Outside the kingdoms is dangerous. Not just the Grimm, bandits and outlaws will probably kidnap you."

"What are you talking about?" Weiss was slightly taken back by how serious Yang's tone was.

"For such a high profile person, such as yourself, I wouldn't recommend going anywhere like the Destron region with a team less than five." Yang got up and moved over to them. "Three for keeping an eye out and two at your side."

"Well I have to go." The CEO crossed her arms and looked at the blond.

"I know, Blake told me whats going on. But I don't like my situation. So you two are going to need to be over observant if you can. Take notice of every movement." The blonds look and words were stern and serious.

"And if I don't?" Weiss asked from complete curiosity.

"The Destron region is one of the safest non kingdom settlements, but their law enforcement system is more restricted. Less officers and more violent criminals. Here the worst criminals in the daily news are muggers with kitchen knives. There its a gang member with a gun, on a good day." Yang looked Weiss in the eye.

"Anything else?" Weiss' voice shook slightly at how serious the blond was compared to their first meeting.

"If Grimm come, my first and only priority is to keep you two safe." Yang pointed to them. "Knowing that, you will do what I say when I say. No matter how stupid you think it is. No hesitation."

"Yes." The older woman looked over Yang. Noticing small scars covering her body. "Is that all then?"

"I need to take a look at the route you've planned. If I find it risky it will be changed."

"We are on a tight enough schedule as it is." Weiss snapped. "We don't have time to-"

"You hired me for security. That is to keep you safe." Yang snapped at the CEO. "I do not take chances."

"We're going by air ship Yang. How dangerous can it be?" Blake tentatively stepped into the conversation.

"You'd be surprised at what bandits will do if they think there's money in it." Yangs tone went cold.

"Fine, but we leave by noon monday." Weiss reluctantly agreed. "I can not afford any form of delay."

"Fine." Yang said to the back of her employer as she went into her office.

"You won an argument with Miss Schnee." Blake was astonished. "No one wins arguments with her, no one argues with her at all."

"She's paying me to keep her safe." Yang looked at her friend with a smirk. "Plus she's cute when she scowls like that."

"I knew that wouldn't last." Blake mumbled.

"Huh? Any way bring up the course thats planned out." Blake shook her head and did as Yang said.

_**-Lunch, Schnee tower cafeteria, Yang&amp;Blake-**_

"I mean who planned that course any way?" Yang nearly slammed her tray on the table. "It goes over, not one but two, known bandit camps. As well as an area know for Greater Nevermores. That idiot is suicidal."

"I planed it, Yang." Blake sat down beside her.

"No you didn't. You probably called some travel planner and said okay when they sent the route." Yang looked at what she grabbed to eat. "What did I get to eat?"

"Looks like some kind of fish." Blake pointed out the fin floating in murky broth.

"I hate fish." Yang moaned as she played with her food.

"Then why did you get it?" Blake took a bite of her fish taco.

"I didn't mean to. I grabbed the first thing next to what you got." Yang scrunched her nose as she reluctantly tasted her soup. "Where's Queeny? Does she not eat with us punny commoners?"

"Miss Schnee doesn't really eat lunch. From what I gather she eats breakfast and dinner, no lunch." Blake didn't notice that Yang stopped eating, well pretending to.

"Be right back." Yang stood up and went to the service area.

"Please don't do something stupid." Blake whispered to herself silently.

_**-Wiess' office-**_

Weiss was working through lunch, nothing unusual. Weiss hasn't had a lunch break in years. She didn't have time to stop and eat. She was responsible for four administrative branches and over eighty mines. Aswell as a not so small fleet of cargo freighters and rail networks. To her just two meals a day is more than enough to get her through the day. She was just going over finance reports when Yang walked in.

"You don't eat lunch?" Yang walked straight to her desk and set down a plastic bag.

"I'm too busy." Weiss didn't even look up from her report.

"You do know how we'll be getting around Destron right?" Yang tried knocking on the desk to get her attention. "There are no cars and the place we're staying at is a six floor walk up. You won't have the energy for the three mile hike it is from the hotel to the mine."

"I'll be fine Yang." Weiss waved her hand to try and dismiss her. That set Yang over the proverbial edge. Yang circled the over sized desk and spun the CEO's chair so she was forced to look at the blond.

"Listen here, princess. I've met a lot of people doing this job. And the one thing that rings true about all of the richies I had to protect, is that they don't know shit about anything outside the Kingdoms." Yangs eye began to shift to red. "Out there food is about what they can get, not what they want. Out there hard working people walk ten miles, one way, for work. If you do not start listening to me about everything. You. Will. Not. Make it. Understood?"

Weiss' eye's were wide in shock. No one besides her mother has ever spoken to her like this. She wanted to object, to tell her to know her place. But she couldn't find her voice, even if she could she was sure it would sound weak. Most of this was caused by a strong heat radiating from her, not to mention the glowing red eyes. The white haired woman did find the strength for a stiff nod.

"Good." Yang straightened and walked back around the desk to the bag she brought in. She opened it and pulled out a wrapped sandwich and a bottle of water. "No eat. You need to get used to eating three meals a day."

Weiss took the plane sandwich and unwrapped it and took a bite. What was it about this girl that made her feel so weak. She had stared down men and women that held enough power to bend the Kingdoms. But this girl, fifteen years her junior, made her bend. Were all hunter certified people like this? No Weiss had met numerous people with these certifications and none of them were like this.

Half way through the sandwich Weiss became painfully aware of Yang's presence. She felt the need to squirm under the younger girls look, thankfully she resisted this urge. "I-is that all?" Weiss tensed as she tripped over the words.

"I'm not leaving until I know you ate it all." Yangs words were firm and left no room for Weiss to object.

"There I'm done." Weiss finished the sandwich. "I'm assuming you have other reasons for staying here now?"

"I had to redo the entire flight plan." Yang finally sat down.

"The entire thing?" The CEO asked in shock.

"The flight brought us over two bandit camps and an area with Greater Nevermore activity." Yang locked eyes with the older woman. "The original flight plan would have taken roughly three hours. The safe way is closer to eight. I also took the liberty to adjust our departure time to compensate for this."

"The when do we leave?" Weiss was happy the blond appeared to plan ahead.

"oh five hundred." Yang said flatly.

"That early?"

"If you want to leave later there some areas with minimal risk that I think are acceptable." Yang watched Weiss think. She noted how the CEO absent mindedly traced the car beneath her eye while doing so.

"No risks." Weiss said. Yang stood up with a nod and began to leave the room. "If this goes well I may consider hiring you to be my personal bodyguard at all times."

"I thought you would be happy to see me leave." Yang looked back at her from the door. "With the whole me telling you what to do. I thought you would like it back to how everyone back down from you."

"I loath how people are intimidated by me." Weiss let out a small chuckle. "It's nice to have someone who challenges me."


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss' car pulled into the parking lot of the private airport. The sun wasn't up yet and she was tired, she normally woke up around eight and got to the office by nine thirty. Though luckily Yang made her leave work at six instead of her usual one in the morning, so she got more sleep than normal. How ever a woman of her age can't change her sleep cycle as easily as she would want. She noted Yang's obnoxiously bright yellow motorcycle already parked in a fenced off area. Weiss parked her car next to it.

Weiss walked into the security building to meet Yang and Blake. She saw Yang and her eye's were immediately drawn to her wrists. Thick gold looking bracelets that seemed out of place with the rest of her rough looking outfit. Then she saw Blake and the large sword on her back. Wait what?

"Good you're here." Yang approached Weiss with a white case with the Schnee logo on it. "Take whats inside and put it on."

"What is it?" Weiss took the case and opened it. Inside she found a belt with a pack on the back and a metal ring on the right side. Along with a rapier with a revolver chamber in the guard. "What?"

"Its a counter measure." Yang picked up the weapon. "It's called Myrtenaster. I don't plan on you ever needing to use it. Just keep it in the holster to ward off potential problems."

"I've never had to hold a weapon when I left the Kingdoms before, why now?" Weiss' question was valid.

"How many guards did you have then? Four or five?" Weiss noded. "Now all you have is me. I'm more than enough to protect you against anyone or thing that comes at us. But there being only one of us armed is almost an invitation for low lifes. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Weiss put on the belt and put Myrtenaster in it's holster. "Where did you get this anyway?"

"It's yours." Weiss looked at Yang in confusion. "You didn't know your Dad made you a weapon?"

Weiss looked down at the weapon strapped to her hip. She had taken fencing classes of her own accord, one of the only things she chose to do. However she was forced to stop before she entered her first tournament. Had her father really made this Myrtenaster for her? It looks as if it uses Dust.

"Doesn't seem like him." She said quietly as she walked past Yang. She approached Blake who was at the desk. "Where did Yang get your weapon?"

"Its mine." Blakes hand went up and traced the grip. "We'll more like my mothers. She used in the faunus uprising when she was a kid. She called it Gambol Shroud."

"Do you know how to use it?" Weiss gripped the handle of Myrtenaster and thought how many years ago she actual fought with a rapier.

"Yes." Blake showed a rare smile. "I practice whenever I get the chance. I don't know about any Grimm but I would do ok against bandits. How about you? I know you took fencing lessons when you were younger."

"I don't know." Weiss hummed as she thought back. "It was over twenty years ago when I last held a rapier, and it looks like Myrtenaster uses Dust. I think I might be able to defend, but not attack. And Grimm are out of the question for sure."

Weiss now realized how little she knew about the person she puts in charge of some of the details of her life. She knew that her parents were involved in faunus politics, but she didn't expect one of them to be involved in the fighting for freedom. This also made her think on how she was so close to Yang. How did they meet and how long ago.

_**-In the air ship, 7 hours into flight-**_

"Alright, we'll be landing in five." Yang shook Blake awake. "Final check on your weapons and any questions?"

"I still haven't figured out how to activate the Dust." Weiss spun the chambers on Myrtenaster.

"You won't be. You need an activated aura and years of training to use Dust in combat." Yang took Myrtenaster from Weiss and spun the chambers so the blue one was aligned with her thumb. "Watch." As Yang said as swirling blue lines traced down to the point of the debole. "Anyone can activate the Dust in a car with a focuser. But a weapon like this takes finesse and self discipline."

"Right." Weiss wouldn't admit it but she felt some what dejected not being able use the weapon her father left her. She took back her weapon and spun the chambers.

"I'm all good." Blake shifted her weapon from its gun form to sword and sheathed it. "How far are is the ship landing from the town?"

"The ships not landing." Both Blake and Weiss looked at Yang with a mix of shock and anger.

"What?" They said in near unison.

"The ship is going to go in low and you two will parachute in." Yang stood up and took out two parachutes, tossing them to the CEO and faunus. "I'm jumping first. We'll land in the middle of town."

"Why isn't the ship landing?" Weiss nearly yield.

"Do you want to do a thirty mile hike through a Grimm filled forest?" Yang cracked practically every joint in her body in preparation for her jump. "If not then put on those parachutes."

"I don't even know how to use one of these." Weiss shrugged on the pack.

"Jump out, count to three then pull this." Blake laced her thumb into the square metal ring on the upper left strap. "If nothing happens pull this one" A similar ring was on the bottom of the right strap.

"And if that one does nothing?" Weiss finished putting on the pack.

"I'll worry about that." Yang hit a button by the door and it opened. "Now wait until I give you guys the go."

Yang fell back thru the open door. Weiss let out a sharp gasp and ran to the door. She saw Yang fall head first to the center of town. When Yang appeared to be just over fifteen feet off the ground Weiss heard gunshots and saw Yang flip feet first.

When Yang landed she immediately dropped down to one knee and aimed her gauntlets around the square. There were a few shouts of confusion, but no movements that would suggest a threat. Yang stood and swung her arms down to her sides, causing the gauntlets to collapse into their braclet form.

"All clear. Come on down." Yang spoke into her earpiece.

Blake went first to show Weiss how to do it. Weiss counted slowly in her head as she watched the cat girl fall. On three she saw the chute open and watched her drift slowly down. When she saw that Blake was on the ground Weiss backed up and took a deep breath. Now was not a good time for her to find out she was scared of hights. I have to do this for the company, she thought. So she placed her hands on either side of the door. She took a deep breath and jumped.

As soon as Yang saw Weiss jump she knew something was off. She jumped too quickly for a first timer, too much conviction. There wasn't enough hesitation. He fears were confirmed when her silent count reached three and Weiss didn't open her chute. Yang sharply twisted her forearms and extended her gauntlets. She fired them downward and sprung up into the air. Yang fire three times to meet Weiss a little over half way to the ship. She grabbed Weiss and looked at her. Weiss' eye's are shut tight and she was pale with fear. It was too late to use the chute so Yang let them fall. At what looked like ten feet she shot down to cancel their inertia. They landed with little more than a soft thud.

"Hey Queeny, wake up." Yang patted Weiss' cheek. "You're on the ground."

"Wha?" Weiss slowly opened her eyes. "How did. When?"

"Looked like you got paralyzed with fear." Yang stood them up. "Forgot where you were and what you were supposed to do when you counted to three."

"So you saved me?" Weiss became all too aware about how close they were and took a step back.

"It's what you hired me to do." Yang turned and spoke into her earpiece. "Send the bags down."

Six bags were then thrown out of the door. They were all tied together and after three seconds a parachute opened and they drifted down.

"I assume now we go to the hotel I booked." Blake walked up after packing up her chute.

"Yes." Yang walked back with all six of the bags on her shoulders. "Lead the way Blake."

_**-Hotel, lobby-**_

"What do you mean it only has one bed?" Blake yield at the woman behind a counter, She was a Dog faunus with big droopy ears.

"All of them only have one bed." The woman nearly barked at Blake. "You can take more than one room, but I can only offer you one."

"Blake back down." Yang pulled Blake back and stepped up to the counter. "Do you have any cots?"

"Yes, but they're only big enough for a small child." Yang thought for a moment. Then she glanced at Weiss.

"No!" Weiss glared at Yang. "No matter how small I am, I am not going to sleep in a childs cot."

"One moment." Yang said to the woman, then turned to Blake and Weiss. "So what are we doing?"

"We could get two rooms" Blake offered. "It's well within the budget. The only question then is whose sharing a bed or sleeping on the floor."

"I am not sleeping on the floor or sharing a bed." Weiss crossed her arms.

"And I'm not comfortable with the security of two separate rooms." Yang rubbed her chin.

"I would be fine by myself Yang." Yang looked at Blake with a concerned look. "Like anyone who tries to kidnap me here is going to be any worse than the hate groups. I've fought off people who are worse than any bandit in this area."

"Ok, ok." Yang raised her hands in defeat. "Blake gets the spare and I'm bunking' with Weiss. That ok?"

"We are not sharing the bad." Weiss gave Yang a hard look.

"Wasn't even going to suggest it." Yang was genuinely innocent. "It would be highly unprofessional. I was going to sleep on the floor."

"Good." Weiss turned from them to retrieve her bag and walked into the hall leading to the rooms.

"Here are the keys." The woman handed them to Yang, slipping a piece of paper in her hand as well. "Incase you get bored." She whispered and winked at the blond.

"Sorry." Yang leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I'm on the clock with no brakes the entire time I'm here."

"Too bad." She pouted as Yang gave the piece of paper back.

"Really Yang?" Blake asked as Yang gave her the key to the room.

"For your information I turned her down." Yang heaved up her bags. "I don't need the distraction right now."

"Don't want the distraction from what?" Blake gave Yang a stern look. "The job? Or Weiss?"

"The Weiss. No job. I mean the job." Yang tripped over her words. "You know what I mean."

"Right. Just keep it professional." Blake warned her. Yang watched Blake walk away. She shook her head and walked into the hall.

_**-Weiss&amp;Yangs room-**_

"We should go to the mine." Weiss said putting her bag on the bed.

"Slow down" Yang put her bag by the door. "We just sat in an airship for seven hours and its a two and a half miles to the mine. The buses aren't running because you gave everyone leave with pay, so we'll be on foot. Do you really want to do that?"

"No. We'll go tomorrow." Weiss sat down and finally felt the wear of the past seven and a half hours. More specifically the jump, and what Yang did. She watched Yang shift her bracelets into gauntlets and inspect all the moving parts and the shells. "This is not where I expected to stay."

"It's actually one of the nicest places I've been out side of the Kingdoms." Yang took a pillow from the bed and tossed it to the floor.

"You keep talking about your time outside of the Kingdoms." It was a valid question, Yang was young. "How many times have you been outside the Kingdoms and how old are you?"

"I've done five jobs outside of the Kingdoms and I'm nineteen." Yang let out a chuckle. "I turn twenty in a few months."

"When did you get hunter certifications to do five jobs at nineteen?" Most people with hunter certifications do that many jobs in as many years.

"Got certified when I was fifteen, it's a long story that I don't feel like telling." Yang lost any amusement in her voice. "My first three jobs out here was when I was sixteen, I was lucky to graduate High School with how much I was gone. I took the year I was seventeen off. And two last year."

"Three hunter jobs befor you where even a legal adult?" Weiss said quietly. "Is that legal?"

"For my situation it was, barely." Yangs eyes went dull and she looked far away. "How about lunch? What we ate on the airship sucked."

"Uh, sure." Weiss was slightly put off by Yangs sudden shift in moods. "Is there a restaurant around here?"

"Saw one in the square when we got here." Yang opened the door. "Lets get Blake and go."

Weiss nodded and followed Yang out the door. She was left wondering about her bodyguards past, and in turn Blakes. How could a minor get hunter certifications, let alone leave the Kingdom on a job. How did Blake meet Yang and how long did they know each other. She looked at the tall blond she paid to keep her life safe with an unnatural curiosity. A curiosity that was never shared by her bodyguards befor Yang.

_**-Restaurant- **_

The first thing Weiss really noticed about this town is that here she was the minority. She hadn't seen a human since she got off the plane, with the exception of Yang. The place was saturated with faunus, from the common mammal to reptiles she even saw one that looked to be a frog. She didn't let her unease show thought all, if not most, of these people where her employees. She made her face plane and mostly expressionless. While Blake had a subtle smile, she hasn't felt this at ease in a long time. Yang however had a hard expression, from the looks of this place it was the only restaurant and it was packed.

"Hey is it seat yourself?" Yang asked a waitress.

"Yes. If a seats open go ahead and sit." The waitress said with a smile showing a set of snake fangs.

"Do you know if there are open ones in the back?" Yang didn't want to sit in the front or the street, she would prefer the back or middle or the bar. "Just three."

"Yes, a whole table in fact. But its reserved for Miss Schnee and Oraan, the mine manager. Sorry." She apologized.

"Great!" Yang cheered. "I'm Miss Schnee's bodyguard."

"Really?" There was a shadow of emotion that traveled across her face that Yang didn't like. "Well then If she's with you, just go to the back all to the left of the stage."

Yang nodded and went to the entrance where Blake and Weiss were waiting. Blake was warding off people hitting on her by grabbing the grip of her sword. While Weiss was trying not to snap at a waitress for trying to get her to leave, thinking she was under age.

"Good knews." Yang ignored the waitress and cowering faunus men. "We have a reserved table in the back."

"Thats a relief." Weiss said moving away from the waitress to Yang. Blake merely nodded and fallowed.

At the table Yang made Weiss sit with her back to the wall. While her and Blake sat on either side. They also felt the eyes of nearly everyone on them. There was also more than a little hint of killing intent. Yang responded to the stars by placing her forearm on the table and making her weapon shift to its gauntlet form. She put it back when she felt the killing intent go away.

"Um. Hi, I'm Sapphire and I'll be your server tonight." The girl was a little older than Yang and had an uneasy smile. She looked to be a bear faunus with rounded ears.

"Are there any venomous faunus working here?" Yang asked bluntly.

"No, well yes. Sen our bartender is a platypus, but he doesn't have the venom sack." Her smile was just as uneasy.

"Don't worry she won't bite." Yang joked sticking her thumb towards Weiss.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss snapped at Yang.

"You're making the girl nervous." Yang glanced around the room. "Actually you're making everyone nervous."

"I tend to have that effect on people." Weiss mumbled as she looked down.

"So whats on the menu." Yang snapped her fingers to get Sapphires attention.

"Oh, We have venison and catfish, either baked, grilled or fried. Or a salad." She listen that days menu from memory.

"I'll take the venison grilled." Yang said. "I know Blake will have the _cat_fish."

"Fried." The cat girl scowled at Yang.

"I'll take the salad." Weiss felt the eyes of everyone in the room one her again. It was nothing she wasn't used to, but there was something different. In public the attention was more of ah, at work it was fear, and this was something different.

"Anything to drink?" Sapphire appeared to become custom to Weiss' presences. "We have some juices and teas made from local plants. Aswell as Destron rum."

"We'll just have water." First rule of protecting someone outside, don't get drunk. Second rule is only drink water, harder for someone to slip something in a clear tasteless liquid.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sapphire turned and moved thew the crowed.

"Well she's certainly perky." Blake droned.

"She did quite well considering she's serving pretty much the owner of the town." Yang looked at Weiss.

"I just want to find out how much Dust the mine is producing and use it as grounds to rebuild executive board and get a new CFO." Weiss sighed resting her head in a hand.

"Its that serious?" Yang asked as the room got quieter.

"Are you joking?" Weiss' voice began to rise. "The executive board lied to me to close down what appears to be the most profitable mine I own. The CFO has been hiding the prophets from me. They undermined my entire company because I put an end to my fathers practices regarding labor." Weiss was almost shouting by the time she finished.

"What was that?" A man with dog nose spoke out from the bar. "Whats happening to the mine? I got an email saying it was shut down a few days ago, but Oraan said it was a system error."

"The managerial system had the error." Weiss clarifide. "They lied to me to try and shut down the mine. If what Oraan said is true this is one of the most profitable mines that I own. Meaning the Board of executives and the CFO conspired to undermine my position as CEO. Meaning that they would buy out the company and more than likely revert all of your pay to befor I took over eight years ago."

"What?! I'm finally making enough to send my kid to a Kingdom school!" Someone yield.

"We finally making money and the higher ups want to cut our pay?" With that the room erupted in an uproar. People yelling over each other, getting louder and louder. Yang was about to say they were going leave out the back, when Weiss stood up.

"Quiet!" For such a small person her voice clearly cut threw the chatter. "I am here because I want to see the mine's operation for myself. If it is what I expect then all of the offending members will be fired and replaced. I will not allow the company I have dedicated the last eight years of my life to slip from my hands. Everyone understand?"

The room went silent with a few murmurs of 'okay' and 'yes'. Sapphire returned at the end of Weiss' rant with a new meak look. She set down the glasses with shaky hands and quickly went away. For the rest of launch the restaurant was eerily quiet. Every time Yang looked at Weiss for the rest of the job the first thought that ran threw her mind was, 'damn'.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week and a half went almost exactly as Weiss planned. All the records at the mine show that the reports she was receiving were blatantly wrong. But they also showed that they were sending out the Dust on a Schnee owned freighter, The Ice Queen. But to her knowledge and records the ship doesn't exist. As well as the destination a processing plant that wasn't on any record as well.

It was all quite impressive really. It took Weiss three days to find the name of the ship and another two for its route. She also had the information needed to fire the CFO and the majority of the executive board. As well as bury them under enough lawsuits to force them into a never ending career scrubbing floors.

"So Miss Schnee, did you find what you were looking for?" Oraan, the manager of the mine, asked.

"More than I hoped." Weiss gained a twisted smile. "Soon most of upper management will be replaced. How do you think you'll do if put in charge of this region?"

"The entire thing? Uh, okay I guess." Oraan answered meekly. "Why?"

"For your help maybe a promotion would be in order." Weiss put a file folder in her bag. "Most managers wouldn't question a termination order no matter how much the mines putting out."

"Well thank you Miss Schnee. But are you sure?" Oraan motion to his Oxen horns.

"I do not share the same prejudice against faunus with most people." Weiss paused for a moment. "Well there maybe some subconscious hate, due to some radicals actions against me. But I have been working on moving past that."

"Well I would be honored. But I'm not so sure I would be appropriate for that position." Oraan sat uncomfortably in his char.

"You forget that I have looked at nearly every record you have kept." Weiss reorganized all the papers on the table. "They are much better kept than most of the one's I receive from the branch presidents."

"Well, I-" Oraan bargain.

"I've made up my mind. As soon as the upper management is being reorganized you will be included in the list of promotions." Weiss then stood up and headed to the door. "I'm finished today. I will come tomorrow to make sure I didn't miss anything."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Miss Schnee." Oraan nodded as she went threw the door. He then thought about what she said, about his imminent promotion.

When Weiss came out she found Yang leaning against the wall. The blonds eyes were open but they were unfocused. For all appearances she looked awake. But Weiss has spent enough time sharing a room with her that she could tell she was sleeping. The fact that Yang could sleep standing up was impressive enough, let alone that her eyes were open.

"Sleeping on the job?" Weiss snapped her fingers inches from Yang's face. Yang woke up with a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry." Yang stretched and cracked most of her joints. "It's harder to sleep on the floor then I thought. Got a muscle knot across my entire lower back."

"And you thought now would be a good time to take a nap?" Weiss' tone sounded almost annoyed.

"I check the mines security every time we get here." Yang cracked a few more vertebrae in her neck. "It's the second most secure place civilian place outside of the Kingdoms. No bandits getting in, and there aren't enough negative emotions around here to draw in any Grimm."

"Really now? One of my mines is only second in security? Whats the first?" Weiss pride was beginning to show.

"The Olympian trade fleet. Every one of their freighters has two gun boats to escort them as well as half their crew having hunter certifications." Yang rolled her shoulders. "Are we heading back to town?"

"Wheres Blake?" Weiss looked around for her secretary.

"She finished her inspection of the mine a few hours ago. Said it looks like it has a few hundred more years of Dust in it. She headed back shortly after." Yang repeated what Blake told her.

"Alright lets go." Yang then lead the way for their long walk back to the town.

_**-Hotel, Weiss&amp;Yang's room-**_

"I wish I owned some shoes that didn't have heels." Weiss complained as she sat on the bed and took off her shoes.

"You don't even own exercise shoes? Like sneakers?" Yang was a little skeptical of her all heel foot wardrobe.

"I think I had some, but after I took over the company I never had the time to work out." Weiss began to rub her sore feet. "I think I threw them out when I moved at some point."

"You certainly are not a practical person." Yang then sat down on the floor in front of the older woman. "Here."

"What are you doing?" Weiss eyed the blond suspiciously.

"I'm offering to help you with your sore feet." Yang gave Weiss a smirk. "Your feet obviously hurt. I don't like seeing people in pain so I'm offering you my help."

Weiss sighed and reluctantly place a foot in Yang's lap. Yang then gently pressed her thumb into the bridge of Weiss' foot. Gently moving it back a forth along the stiff muscles there. Repeating small circular motions along the length of her foot.

Weiss felt the majority of her foot pain subside and she began to relax. She felt days worth of walking seemingly melt away. A sense of comfort began to set in. Her thoughts began to go the the blond rubbing her feet. She said she was nineteen and had done more in four years then others in a decade. She had enough qualifications and experience to start her own security firm. Hell she could run a private military So why did Blake think she was just a security guard?

"Yang?" Weiss said to get Yang's attention.

"Hm?" Yang looked up at Weiss.

"Why does Blake seem to think you're just a security guard?" Like a lot of Weiss' questions, it was a valid one. "With your qualifications you could be making hundreds of thousands a job."

"I've known Blake my entire life. I made a promise to my dad a while back." Yang got a far away look again. "A promise to not do anything completely stupid or life threatening. As you can see I didn't keep it. Well life kinda sucks and here I am, four years later and a few too many brushes with death."

"So for four years and five out of kingdom missions. Blake and your father had no Idea what you were doing?" Again a valid question. "Seems hard to believe."

"I was a punk before I started this. Fight after fight, and a couple brushes with the law." Yang's tone was completely flat. "To be honest I think they would believe anything as long as I stayed out of trouble."

"I see." Weiss closed her eyes a slight hum slipped out. "You are quite good at this."

"Practice makes perfect." Yang chuckled. "This used to be the only way to get my dad to sit still."

"You certainly are an open book." The older woman said to Yang. "How bad is your back? You said your lower back was full of knots?"

"Hm? Yeah." Yang started on Weiss' other foot. "For some reason the floor is not only hard, but also lumpy some how."

Weiss took some pity on her bodyguard. She was forcing her to do not only a physically demanding job, but also making her sleep on the floor. Weiss began to think as she felt Yang massage her feet. After twenty minutes Yang was done with Weiss' feet, and Weiss was done thinking.

"How detrimental is it for a bodyguard to have a bad back?" Weiss asked as Yang stood up.

"Depends on the situation." Yang rubbed her lower back. "I box, which uses a lot of torso movement. A stiff back would slow me down. That's bad if there's a fight."

"How can your back be fixed?" Weiss watched Yang twist her torso back and forth.

"If I could sleep in the bed for a few hours my aura will heal me." Yang continued to stretch her back. "Sleeping on the floor hurts my back just as fast as my aura heals it."

"Why doesn't your aura just heal it threw out the day?" Now Weiss was just curios about auras.

"Aura can only heal the parts of the body not in use." Yang scratched her head and thought for a moment. "Alright, I once got my bicep sliced in two. I kept fighting for a while. The whole time my bicep didn't heal. Once I stopped fighting it healed in an hour. You need to be at rest, I don't know why but you do."

"And your back is only at rest when you're sleeping?" Weiss drew the conclusion.

"Yes." Weiss mulled it over one more time.

"I can't have my bodyguard hampered in a fight. If we use different blankets I wouldn't be completely opposed to sharing the bed."

"Really?" Yang eyed the CEO to gauge what she meant. Last thing she wanted to do was read into something that wasn't there. "Well my back thanks you."

_**-Next morning, last day out-**_

Weiss woke up she found herself alone in the bed. The absence of Yang gave the woman a slight ping in her chest. She looked around sleepily and saw her packing up. She sat up and tried to remember what day it was.

"Morning." Yang zipped up her bag.

"Good morning." Weiss tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Today we have six hours until the air ship comes to pick us up." Yang tossed her bags next to the door. "Ready to leave here and get back to the kingdom?"

"Yes." Weiss stretched and sniffed. "First thing that should be on all of our lists should be a shower or bath."

"Yeah." Yang chuckled. "We are a little ripe. But that's because you objected to the bath house."

"I do not want to be in room full of people while I'm naked." Weiss got out of the bed.

"Right." Yang headed to the door. "Our schedules pretty tight today. So what ever you want to do needs to get done before one."

"Wait, does that give us enough time to get to the mine and back?" Weiss still wanted to triple check the records.

"If we leave right after eating we could make the scheduled pick up if we stayed for no longer than an hour." Weiss rubbed her brow at what Yang said.

"Forget it then." Weiss sighed.

Yang nodded and stood outside the door with it cracked, for security not peeking. A few moments later Blake walked out of her room.

"Morning Yang." Blake quickly eyed Yang. "Back feeling better?"

"Sharp as always." yang smirked. "Yes it is."

"How did you manage that sleeping on the floor?" Blake's eyes nearly pierced Yang's.

"Extra pillow under my back." Yang lied flawlessly to her friend. "Miss Schnee took pity on me and gave me a spare pillow." Blake only hummed and acknowledgement and left to the lobby. Yang then turned to the door. "You can stop eavesdropping now she's gone."

"You just lied to Blake." Weiss came out into the hallway. "Why?"

"She yelled at me three times for saying you're cute." Yang droned remembering how little sleep she got. "Imaging what she would do if I said we shared a bed. I may have fought off monsters the size of houses, but I don't want to be on the receiving end of that."

"Is my secretary really that scary?" Weiss did something between a chuckle and a giggle.

"Remember when I said I was a punk?" Yang referenced last night. "Well I only lost one fight and had one draw. Blake was the one who fought me to a draw. Plus her aura is active and her semblance is tricky."

"Her aura and semblance?" Weiss mused.

"Long story." Yang started moving to the lobby.

Ever since Yang appeared Weiss has been getting more and more questions. And what little answers she got from either Yang or Blake just led to more questions. She was seriously considering finding a way to get Yang alone for a period of time for her to grill the blond.

_**-Vale, private airport-**_

"Yang I would like you to come with us tomorrow." Weiss put her bags in her trunk. "As well as oversee the removal of the ones fired."

"Me, really?" Yang clicked on her helmet.

"I can trust you two more than anyone else in that building." Weiss watched as Yang and Blake finished strapping their bags to Yang's bike.

"If you say so." Yang rubbed the back of her neck. "I work security. I don't like the idea of stepping on the toes of the guy in charge there."

"I don't understand what you mean." Weiss knitted her brow at Yang.

"It's hard to explain." Yang paused and looked at Blake for help.

"Don't look at me." Blake shrugged.

"Alright." Yang sighed. "I'll come in tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow then." Weiss then got in her car and drove away.

"holy crap." Blake mock gasped. "Did Yang Xiao Long just fold? Did she just buckle?"

"Shut up kitty." Yang nearly snapped at the cat girl.

"I have known you for life Yang." Blake chuckled. "You only fold when your-."

"Don't say it!" The blond growled.

"Shit. Yang." Blake's voice trailed off.

"Lets get going." Yang straddled the bike. "And we are not talking about this."

"Blake simply nodded and got on the bike. Yang started it and pulled out of the parking lot. The drive was quick and faster than normal. When they did get home Yang didn't talk, she just took her bags into her room and started working on her heavy bag. Blake was left to sit in a mix of wonder and disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

Weiss walked into her office with a purpose. The night before she locked out all executive board members from company funds. As well as put a termination count down on their access codes, for three that afternoon. She called an emergency board meeting that included the CFO and COO. Termination emails where sent to all management personnel involved, mention or had knowledge of the Destron mine conspiracy. She is about to show everyone involved that if you try to mess with her company you will pay, dearly.

Blake and Yang watched Weiss enter the room. Yang twitched slightly at the almost murderous aura she was giving. While Blake visibly flinched at the look in her eye. For such a short woman she carried a presence that seems to overwhelm these two girls.

"Morning Miss Schnee." Blake said her usual greeting with a shaky voice.

"So how are we, well mostly you, dealing with this?" Yang asked leaning back onto the couch in the waiting room.

"I've called a board meeting." Weiss stopped in front of Blake's desk. "As well as sent termination emails to those involved, not on the board. On paper they are already fired, I just need to deliver the message."

"When's the meeting and where do you want me during it?" The blonde leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. "And how much authority over building security do I have?"

"The meeting is at twelve. I want you and Blake in the meeting standing behind me." The CEO spoke with a slight edge in her voice. "And as far as you're concerned you are the head of security."

Yang nodded and leaned back again. She had three hours to kill before the meeting. The question in her mind at the moment is whether or not someone knows. Yang doesn't know much about business politics but she did know that anyone who tried to lie to the CEO got fired, and never worked in management again. Now she thought of if anyone would be desperate enough to try anything.

"Miss Schnee, could anyone know about what you're doing?" Yang had concern in her voice.

"It's possible the CFO. With him being cut off from the company's finance information could it could tip him off." Weiss paused. "Why?"

"I just thought someone might do something desperate and stupid." Yang stood and crossed the room to Blake's desk. "It could be a safety concern."

"Torchwick may be a greedy and stupid. But I doubt he'd try something desperate." Weiss nearly laughed.

"Never put anything past someone who lost something. Especially if it's for a career as high paying as this." Yang gestured around the room.

"Right." Weiss agreed completely.

**_-Board meeting-_**

Weiss, Blake and Yang where the first ones in the room. Weiss sat at the head of the table with her back to the window. Yang stood armed to Weiss' right. Blake stood with a stack of papers to her left. Slowly the twenty other seats were filled. At the opposite end of the table was an executive that openly opposed Weiss, Cinder Fall. The CFO, Torchwick, was in the seat immediately to her right. Weiss, Cinder and Torchwick where the youngest people at the table. The others where men and women in their forties and fifties.

"Now that we're all here, I have an announcement." Weiss' tone was icy as she sternly eyed each person there. "I have come across some troubling information. A large amount of the Dust excavated out of one of my mines has been going to an unknown location. On a freighter registered to my company. That is not on any of my records. As well as this mine being deemed dry, by all of you."

Weiss paused and watched as all but six of the people there squirmed under her gaze.

"As a result I know have grounds to not only fire all of you. But I also have evidence to with hold severance bonuses and sue you for criminal misconduct and breach of contract. One count for ever fiscal quarter this has been going on." Weiss couldn't help the smile slowly growing on her face. "The records show it's been happening since I took over the company."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Torchwick started Yelling from across the room. "What's going on here? You can't do that. She can't do that, can she?"

"She can." Cinder growled. "It also appears that she did."

"What does that mean?" The CFO was obviously unaware of what was going on.

"It means I hope you have plenty of money stored away for legal fees." Weiss' voice was cold enough to send shivers down everyone's spines. "I also hope you have some experience in washing floors. Because you will be lucky to get a job doing that."

Wiess then stood up and looked over everyone. She then motioned for Blake to step forward. As she did her secretary handed her a stack of papers. Weiss then flipped thru them with cold eyes.

"Erica Scarlet, Chief Operations Officer, you are unaffected by any of this." Wiess continued to shuffle the papers. "As well as Tiff White, Aaron Steel and Courtney Simons. Everyone else clear out you offices buy three, that's when your access codes expire." Weiss motion and Yang stepped forward. "This is Yang Xiao Long. She is temporarily in charge of this buildings security. If any of you are here after three she will remove you by force."

Yang smirked at the last sentence and cracked her knuckles. She slowly raked her eyes across everyone sitting at the table. Most of them flinched and some twitched, all of them reacted except Cinder and Torchwick.

**_-3:38 Weiss' Office-_**

Weiss sat at her desk going over all of the people that had qualifications to fill in the executive positions that just opened up. She can simply promote all the people in charge of running things and leave the lowest level managers to chose their replacements. But the CFO needs to be recruited. This means she has to deal with a new level of annoyance from this. After a while of sending out emails Weiss looked up from her screens to see Yang sitting across from her. It was a moderate shock to find her there.

"Everything okay?" Weiss asked off handedly.

"They all cleared out well before three." Yang reported. "So today's my last day right?"

"What do you mean?" Weiss clicked between a few documents to send to her lawyers.

"I'm asking if you still need my services tomorrow." Yang reiterated.

"Oh, I haven't thought of that." Weiss clicked send and gave her undivided attention to Yang. "I did make a lot of enemies today. But I don't think any of them would be stupid enough to try anything. So I don't think so."

"Are you sure?" Yang was still on the clock so Weiss' safety was paramount.

"Yes Yang." A smile crept onto Weiss' face at her concern. "I'll be fine. You can go off the clock now even."

"Okay" Yang gave Weiss a smirk like the one from their first meeting. "I was also wondering if you wanted to catch dinner."

Weiss didn't say anything. She simply raised an eye brow, and watched as Yang's confident facade start to crumble.

"Is that a no?" Yang tried to hide it, but her voice sounded dejected.

"I didn't say 'no' did I?" Weiss' tone was even and flat.

"So what is it?" Yang tried not to squirm under Weiss' gaze.

"Yang, as much as I would like to I can't." Weiss' words were sincere

"Don't like younger girls?" The blonde cracked a joke.

"It's not that. While age is a factor so are our jobs. Whom I go out with and whom I'm seen with has consequences. My actions reflect on the company." Weiss bit her lip slightly as she watched Yang just sit there.

"So, what if we didn't go _out_?" Yang suggested with a straight face.

"And what have a secret relationship?" Wiess continued a flat tone. "I've done it before. It's a lot harder and a lot less fun then it sounds."

"Just come over to my place tonight. Okay?" Yang stood. "Doesn't need to be a date, just dinner. If it works out good let's do it again. Play it by year, ya know?"

"Yang…" Weiss began.

"Just try it." Yang gave Weiss a smile that was more genuine than any other she's seen.

"Alright." Weiss said after a not so brief pause. "Dinner at your place, I'll come over around eight."

"See you then." Yang left the office with butterflies in her stomach. She's never been this nervous for a date before, granted she hasn't had many because of her job.

"Are you alright?" Blake could easily tell when Yang was feeling off.

"Hm? Yeah, I just need the apartment tonight." The blonde gave her best shot at an innocent smile.

"Yang what did you do?" Blake's voice was cold and as sharp as any knife.

"Nothing, just dinner with someone." Yang hummed as she walked towards the elevator. "I'm off the clock now so I'm leaving. C'ya."

"Yang!" Blake yelled as the elevator doors closed. Blake collapsed back into her chair. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. She also didn't like the sour feeling she had in her gut.


	8. Chapter 8

Yang has been on edge and uneasy for the past four hours. She has gone to the market, cleaned the apartment and started cooking. But now there is nothing to do but wait for the oven timer to signal the foods done. Last time she checked it still had forty five minutes. So she sat, more like perched, on the edge of the couch. This is how adults date, right? Yang thought over and over. What dates she did have were as a teenager, when her idea of romantic was a candle in a dark room with a bottle of beer.

Yang stood and paced the length of the apartment. As she did she centupled checked everything she cleaned. Pictures where neat and the couch looked nice. Everything was scrubbed and was cleaner than it ever was. But Yang couldn't shake this uneasy feeling. She kept telling herself it was just nerves, but it didn't go away. She's been to all corners of the world, fought Grimm the size of buildings and faced down notorious war lords and bandits. But the thought of having dinner with Weiss scared her for some reason, she didn't like this feeling.

A knock at the door almost made Yang jump out her skin. She looked at the clock and it was fifteen minutes until eight, early. Wasn't Blake, Blake has keys, so it had to be Weiss. Yang took a deep breath and controlled herself. She opened the door and sure enough it was Weiss. It looked like she changed from her suit into a white dress and jacket. Suddenly Yang felt underdressed in her yellow tee and jeans. What Yang didn't know was that Weiss was having a similar experience.

"It appears I over dressed." Weiss tugged at the collar of her jacket.

"Uh, no no." Yang motioned for Weiss to enter. "I'm just wearing this because I'm not done cooking and I wasn't expecting you for another fifteen minutes. I'll go change, be right back"

Yang shut the door behind Weiss and left to her room. Leaving Weiss alone momentarily in the common area.

Weiss slowly walked around the apartment, settling her curiosity. The pictures by the door had Yang and Blake in a forest. Further in the pictures got more personal. One had Yang in a group of people, most of which where faunus, then a picture of Yang and Blake with two people and a small dog. In the living room by the TV there were three pictures. The one on the left was of a toddler with red hair and silver eyes, the one on the right appeared to be the same child as a baby in a crib. The center one is what caught Weiss' attention, it had Yang in a hospital bed holding the baby. Yang had the biggest grin as she looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Something over there interesting?" Weiss nearly jumped at Yang's voice.

"Maybe." Weiss turned to see Yang in the doorway to her bed room. She changed into an orange – yellow dress shirt and black slacks. "You sure do clean up nice."

"Thanks." Yang walked over to kitchen area to check on the food. "Shouldn't be more then fifteen minutes. Would you like something to drink? You can have more than just water this time."

"I'll have anything." Weiss laughed as she sat at the table, noting how well it was set. "What have you prepared?"

"An Atlas dish, I think it's a variation of Sorbreten." Yang pulled out a jug of cooled tea as she butchered the pronunciation. She turned to see Weiss raising an eyebrow. "What? I've been around all of Remnant. I've picked some things up."

"It's Sauerbraten." Weiss corrected Yang's pronunciation. "We've only been back for two days. Sauerbraten takes days to prepare."

"I said variation." Yang set down two glasses of tea. "I didn't pickle the meat."

"I have an ulterior motive for coming here." Weiss took a sip and watched as Yang's face grow confused. "I've grown curios about your past."

"Oh." Yang chuckled. "Just that?"

The oven dinged drawing Yang's attention. Yang stood and walked to the oven to take out the food. She set it on the counter and took out a long knife and two pronged fork.

"How do you want yours cut?" Yang twirled the knife.

"Thin, if you can." Weiss leaned back and watched as Yang quickly sliced the meat. In no time Weiss had had a plate in front of her.

"So what do you want to know about me?" Yang sat down and got ready to eat.

"How did you get hunter certifications at fifteen?" This was Weiss' biggest question.

"Nope, next question." Yang took a bite and was impressed how it turned out.

"What? Why?" A scowl began to creep onto Weiss' face but she tried to keep it from showing.

"That's my big bad." Yang chuckled and took a sip of her drink. "You know that one secret you don't tell anyone, ever."

"Are you serious?" Yang gave a simple nod. "Alright how did you and Blake meet?" Weiss started eating.

"Her parents and my dad are close friends. We grew up together, we're practically sisters." Yang took another bite. "So how is it?"

"It's not sour so it's not Sauerbraten. More of a roast." Weiss started mixing the meat and sauerkraut together.

"I tried." Yang chuckled. "Anything else?"

"I have a list." Weiss pulled out a piece of paper from her jacket pocket. "Your semblance and aura."

"My aura was activated by my uncle when I was seven. Found out my semblance a week later it's like my fathers. I get hit and I store the kinetic energy from it, had to get hit by a Boarbatusk to find out." Yang twirled her fork.

"Hit, by a Boarbatusk at seven?" Weiss looked at Yang in disbelief.

"Yep, tore right threw my aura. If my semblance didn't kick in I would have died." Yang was making light of the story. Even with her semblance she was on the brink of death for months.

"Right, next would your weapon. Mine was made by my father for me, Blake's was her mothers, so where did yours come from?" The list was smaller than Weiss made it seem, only one more question was left and it had to do with the picture she saw.

"My uncle, the guy who activated my aura, is a weapons smith. He made me pick any weapon in his work shop and fight with it. I tried everything from a sword to scythe and just ended up punching. Thus the idea for my Ember Cecilia was born." Yang was almost done with her food. "Is there anything else?"

"The pictures by the TV." Weiss paused momentarily. Suddenly thinking this one was too personal.

"There of my daughter." Yang guessed the CEO's question. "I was a dumb kid remember? I got knocked up when I was in Vacuo on a job and now I have a beautiful baby girl, Ruby, my precious little gem."

Yang had a smile that was sad and caring. It was contagious in the best way possible. Because before she knew it Weiss had a similar one. There was just something about it, after a moment of though Weiss figured it was motherly.

"Ganna judge me now?" Yang's tone went cold. "Like all the others?"

"No. I have too much respect for you to do that." Weiss looked Yang in the eye.

**_-1 hour later-_**

Weiss and Yang sat on the couch. They finished off most of the roast a little while ago and decided to just talk. In Yang's eyes it was going great, Wiess liked to food, has laughed plenty, and has smiled most of the time. Not to mention how close she decided to sit. But Yang tried desperately to not read too much into any small action.

Weiss was having a good time. She could hardly remember the last date she was on, what details she could recall were nothing compared to this night. Yang was good cook, not the best but good. As well as funny to an extent and a pleasure to be around.

"So wait, let me get this straight." Yang suppressed a giggle. "You're younger sister did a full ballet when she was six, naked? Like the whole thing? And no one said anything?"

"My father and mother had some words with her after they found out." Weiss giggled. "To this day she turns red when the subject is brought up."

"Is this as fun for you as it is for me?" Yang looked at Weiss with a hopeful smile.

"Yes." Weiss said without hesitation. "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

Yang's scroll buzzed as a message came in. Yang glared at it as if intimidating it would make the message go away. She knew it was from Blake, most likely asking if it was possible to come to the apartment yet. She gave Weiss an apologetic look and picked up the device. It was from Blake, though the message was different than she expected. It said she was staying at a friend's place and not coming back.

"What is it?" Weiss said finishing off her tea.

"Blake, she said that she's staying at a friend's place." Yang put her scroll back down.

"Is this a recurring event?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"No no no no." Yang threw up her hands defensively. "This is the first date I've been on since high school."

"So when Blake said you flirt profusely…" Weiss began.

"Just flirt, maybe a kiss or two here or there, but that's it." Yang said defensively.

"I don't know why but that makes me happy." The older woman teased.

"Uh, really?" A blush crept over Yang's face. "So you would want to do something like this again?"

"At this point, yes." Weiss smiled at Yang, and Yang returned it. Then Weiss' scroll went off and Weiss gave the device a similar glare to the one Yang gave hers. "Sorry, but no one ever call's unless it's urgent."

"It's ok, I'll wait." Yang got up and headed towards the kitchen. "More tea?"

"Yes please." Weiss picked up her scroll and answered it. "Hello, this is Weiss Schnee."

"Miss Schnee this is Violet Utline, Vale city fire chief." Why would the fire chief be calling?

"What is it?" Weiss started tapping her foot subconsciously.

"It's about you home ma'am. Earlier tonight your condo building expensed a fire." Weiss stopped tapping her foot and here expression went blank. "It appears to be arson."

"I fired most of my executive board today." Weiss said without thinking. She didn't expect any of them to be responsible, but all of them did have motive. "Please keep me informed."

"Yes ma'am, have a good night." Weiss hung up the phone and just sat there trying to process what she just learned.

"Something wrong?" Yang placed a glass in front of Weiss.

"Someone burnt down the building my condo was in." Weiss said absently.

"Everything ok?" Yang sat down next to her and obviously concerned. "Have a place to stay, any spare clothes?"

"A hotel is fine for a place to stay, and the bag from Destron is still in my car." Wiess sighed and leaned back. She looked up at the blonde and smiled. "Thanks."

"What for?" Yang turned to look at the older woman.

"For dropping what you were doing to take the job." Weiss lean over and kissed Yang's cheek. "As well as for tonight and for caring,"

"It's how I am." Yang tired to play it off but a subtle blush crept across her face. She also had a slight smile seeing Weiss blush slightly.

"I should probably go now." Wiess looked at the clock. "I have to find a hotel and check in."

"Are you sure?" Yang took Weiss' hand.

"Yes." Weiss squeezed Yang's hand. "Tonight was lovely, I really had fun and would like to do it again."

"Okay." Yang stood up and offered Weiss her hand. The older woman took it and Yang pulled her up, "Let me walk you to your car. This time of night the punks come out."

"Alright, lead the way." Weiss said as the blonde laced their fingers together, squeezed and then let go.

Yang walked Weiss to her car with no issue and earned another peck on the cheek. Yang stood there and watched the car drive off. As it went a weird twisted feeling came into her gut, as well as a flutter in her chest. It was weird really, really weird and off putting. But she liked it, something about it made her almost giddy.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three days since Yang's and Weiss' date. It was the first night Yang was back at work. She was getting ready, putting on her blue and black uniform. Her scroll went off, it was the tone Yang set for Weiss. Both surprised and nervous Yang answered.

"Miss me already?" Yang said with a laugh.

"Yang I need your help." Weiss' tone immediately shifted Yang's mood.

"What is it? I was just about to leave for work." Yang tossed up her key's and caught them.

"I was about to leave for the night when I noticed something off." Yang could hear a slight shake in Weiss' voice.

"I'm on my way, sit tight, go back to your office and tell security to lock up." Yang made it halfway to the front door when she had an afterthought. "Where's Blake?"

"She's still here, she's been finalizing interview schedules' for the CFO position." There was a ding as the elevator opens.

"Tell her I'm on my way and to not go anywhere." Yang locked the apartment door and started to the stairs. "Now tell me what was off."

"My car." Weiss said simply. "It's parked in an underground cubby while I'm inside. In order for it to be taken out requires a fingerprint and a code. And before I left the building I saw it out on the street."

"I'll be there soon." Yang said as she left the apartment building.

"Alright see you soon." Weiss hung up and waited for the elevator to reach her floor.

Weiss tapped her foot thinking of how someone could get her car out of its spot. Security is not something the CEO skimps on, especially after bankrupting and ending the careers of greedy and vindictive men and women. She doubled everything she could and changed every code and password. But that didn't stop whomever it was that got her car on the street. The elevator door opened just as Weiss started to feel cluster phobic. She came out to see Blake half way to the elevator.

"We're not leaving." Weiss walked out.

"What, why?" Blake knitted her brow.

"Someone moved my car." Weiss sat down on one of her couches. "They would need to get passed the best digital security I could buy to get it out of the cuby."

"So we're staying here." Blake sat at the couch opposite of Weiss. "For how long?"

"Yang's on her way." Weiss laced her fingers and rested her elbows on her knees. "She shouldn't be long."

_**-Yang-**_

"I'm sorry Pyrrha but I won't be coming in tonight." Yang checked over her bike to make sure it wasn't tampered with.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha sounded both annoyed and concerned.

"You know how I got pulled for a job by corporate?" Yang switched the call to the earpiece in her helmet.

"Yes." Pyrrha sighed.

"There's some spill over." Yang revved bumblebee's engine to life. "Sorry, but she's a high value client to the company. They would hang me out for ever minor fumble I've ever done."

"Alright." Yang heard the loud clang of a locker closing. "Who is it any way? They would have to be ridiculously rich to afford you and richer still to have corporate bending over backwards." Yang stayed silent, she knew Pyrrha would get it in seconds. "Weiss Schnee?!"

"Yep." Yang piped as she slowed at a stop light.

"You worked for Weiss Schnee? The same woman that you hit on barely two days before." Yang heard Nora laugh in the back ground.

"Yes." Yang sped up. "And before you even start, I was completely professional."

"I don't doubt it." Yang was two streets away from the building. "Just cover all your bases. Take as long as you need, I'm sure corporate would rather have you on this job then guarding some old records."

"My thoughts exactly." Yang parked bumblebee on the side walk in front of the doors. "I'm here now, if this requires a team you guys are my first call."

"No promises." Pyrrha hung up.

Yang went to the car parked on the street. It was definitely Weiss' and it was moved off the lift to the underground parking spaces. She got down on her stomach and looked at its under carriage, nothing looked out of place. Next she hesitantly tried the door on the passenger's side. She looked over the mechanism for starting the engine, normal. She popped the hood and looked at the Dust reaction chamber, there was something. There was a second hose from the Dust tank. Something highly dangerous if not done right, or as this case has it is done right. It was put together to equate to a small bomb that would take out a few hundred feet. Yang raised her hands and backed away slowly, suppressing her aura. She left the door and hood open and went into the lobby.

"Who's in charge?" Yang barked at a bored looking man.

"Right n-now? Um." He stuttered as he looked at the screen. "Bob, he's the shift leader."

"Tell Bob his boss's car got turned into a bomb on his watch." Yang didn't even attempt to hid how pissed she was. "Tell the police that when call them as well." He got a panicked look to him and just stood there. "Now!" Yang yelled loud enough for an echo.

"Yes." He said and he fumbled for the phone.

Yang got into the elevator and went to Weiss' floor. She tried to breath, to clam herself, to control herself. She clenched her fist and slammed it into the wall. The elevator stuttered and lights flickered as Yang dented the highly polished metal. The smell of iron filled the air as she took her hand away a portion of the metal was melted. But it worked, she was leagues calmer than half a second ago. She opened her hand to see her nail left deep cuts on her palms that healed as quick as they where afflicted.

The door opened and Yang saw Weiss and Blake sitting on opposite couches.

"You need to restaff your security as well as you board." Yang said with tense frustration.

"Why, what happened?" Weiss watched the blonde sit on a chair by the elevator.

"The guard in the lobby was half asleep when I walked in, he didn't even know who his supervisor was." Yang sighed and leaned on her knees. "I took a look at your car. The engine was jerry rigged into a bomb. It looked powerful enough to take out the lobby if you started it."

"A bomb?!" Weiss shouted. "Someones actually trying to kill me?"

"Yes." Yang bit her nails. "What makes it worse is I've seen that work before."

"Who?" Weiss asked as she looked from Yang to Blake who looked as confused as she did.

"His name is Mercury." Yang covered her mouth. "I ran into him a year ago up in Atlas. He's a hit man who turns cars into bombs to take out his marks. Someone you fired has some connections that they could only get by killing."

"What?" Weiss gasped.

"Mercury and his guys only work with criminals. To get him you need at least three bodies of your own." Yang leaned back and looked at Weiss. "How thorough are the back ground checks to work here?"

"I thought they were thorough enough, but you were right." Weiss let out a frustrated sigh. "I do need to redo the building's security."

"So what do we do now?" Blake piped up.

"We stay here for the night." Yang scanned the room noting all of the entrances. "I'll call Atlas Securities and see about getting you a proper team."

"As long as you're here I feel safe." Weiss said without thinking, earning a surprised look from Blake and a sheepish grin from Yang.

"Right." Yang's eyes lingered on Weiss. "Pick a spot and get some sleep"

_**-morning-**_

Weiss woke up to Yang watching over her from the chair she sat in last night, she had a peaceful look and a slight smile. Weiss hummed slightly as she returned it. Weiss glanced over at Blake, who was curled up on the other couch. She returned her look to the blonde, whom she waved over. Yang shrugged and walked quietly over to sit on the same couch as Weiss.

"So what happened?" Weiss whispered as she sat up slightly against the arm of the couch.

"The cops came up and asked me a few questions about how I found the car. They wanted to wake you up and ask questions, but I wouldn't allow it." Yang sat sideways to face Weiss. "You about to go through a world of trouble and sleep will be a luxury. "

"Anything else?" Weiss sensed there was more.

"I talked to my company and the only other employees in Vale at the moment are the ones I work with as guards." Yang could tell Weiss was scared, she did her best to hide it but Yang knew fear and what it did, so she offered Weiss a hand. After a moment Weiss took it. "I can pull two of them from guard duty and have them help out with protecting you."

"Thank you, Yang." Weiss griped the hand she held tightly. "I don't know why but I'm scared. This isn't the first time my life has been threatened. But that was from my father's actions, not mine. I've tried my hardest to do whats right and now someone wants me dead." Weiss' voice started to get shaky.

"Hey now." Yang pulled her into a hug. "Calm down. I'm here, I'm right here and I'm going to protect you."

Yang heard a muffled sob as she felt Weiss start to cry. It wasn't soft and girly like you would expect from someone that looks as dainty as her. It was loud and messy. It was years of holding back. It was everything she went through. It woke Blake up and hurt her ears. And Yang just sat there and held the older woman as she broke down.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe Yang got involved in something like this." Nora said bouncing in the back seat.

"I can, it's Yang we're talking about." Ren looked out ahead almost unconcerned.

"Well yeah, but this is Weiss Schnee we're talking about." Nora started checking her weapon on her lap.

"Are we really going to meet miss Schnee?" Jaune shifted in the next to Nora seat nervously. "I mean really meet her?"

"Were going in a professional manner, Jaune so don't get your hopes up." Pyrrha said from the driver's seat.

"Right." Jaune started to twiddle his thumbs.

"What's going on here?" Pyrrha slowed to a stop to see the entire street leading to the Schnee tower blocked off.

"Something fun." Nora flashed a grin.

"Something troublesome." Ren corrected.

Pyrrha parked the car and they all got out and headed to the tower on foot. The slipped by the tape and made a b-line to the door. Weiss' car was gone, it was impounded as evidence and the building was disserted.

"So what floor are we meeting them on again?" Jaune looked up, intimidated by the sheer height of the building.

"The top." Ren walked by and into the building.

"Come on this will be fun." Nora slapped his back heavily.

"Relax Juane, it's just first mission nerves." Pyrrha rested her hand on the blonde boys shoulder.

"Right." Jaune gulped and stepped into the building.

They rode the elevator up in relative silence. The only sounds were the hum of the lights. Jaune was too nervous to talk. Nora was forced to be silent under the threat of pancakes. Ren was quiet because he didn't like talking. Pyrrha was quiet because she was being professional.

When the elevator stopped and opened they were greeted with an empty room. The lights were off and the blinds were down. Yang moved every one into Weiss' office in the back. Pyrrha went to the large doors that lead to Weiss' office and knocked in Morse code A-S.

"'Bout time you guys got here." Yang opened the door to let them in. "What are all of you doing here? They said they could only spare two of you. And why's the new guy here at all?"

"Miss Schnee is a very valuable client." Pyrrha said sweetly. "Her safety is far more importuned then the store house we were guarding."

"In other words corporate's an idiot and you guys are here against orders?" Yang translated Pyrrha's PR training.

"Oh, without a doubt." Pyrrha laughed.

"Weiss, these guys will be my team mates in keeping you safe." Yang let them in. "The Amazon is Pyrrha. Quiet and gloomy is Ren. The pink powder puff is Nora. And the nervous blonde boy is Jaune."

Yang pointed to each of them in turn. Pyrrha nodded at her mention. Ren rolled his eyes. Nora smiled and punched her palm, cracking her knuckles in the process. Juan smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Weiss nodded to each of them in turn. "I assume Yang has told all of you what is going on?"

"You fired most of your executives and are in the process of suing them, and in retaliation one of them has hired an inter Kingdom criminal to kill you." Ren droned blankly.

"Yes." Weiss was slightly off put by how aloof Ren seemed to be. "So what is out next move?"

"We head to my house." Yang looked at the blank and confused faces she was receiving so she clarified. "On Patch."

"Patch?" Pyrrha question. "You have a house on Patch?"

"Well not me, my dad." Yang started to the door. "We'll use the public fairy. I'll take Weiss on my bike, Blake do you mind hitching a ride with them?"

"No, that's fine." Blake stepped out from the corner she was hiding in.

"Wait, Miss Schnee is going on a motorcycle?" Pyrrha sounded concerned and mad. "It would be much safer for her to be in the car with us."

"I told her that." Yang crossed her arms and glanced at Weiss. "But she said that the only way she leaves the building is by my side. And none of you can drive a motorcycle."

"So are we done here?" Weiss got and moved next to Yang, silencing any other questions or objections they had.

_**-Xiao Long house-**_

Weiss found it hard to get off of bumblebee when they got onto the fairy, and harder still when they arrived. She didn't want to lose her excuse to hold onto Yang. But when Yang stopped and parked in the driveway she let go and got off.

"This is your father's house?" Weiss asked looking at the aged brick façade.

"Welcome to Xiao Long Manor." Yang joked. "Come on we need to get inside."

Yang waved the car into the driveway. She waited for them to group around her to explain a few things she may have left out.

"Alright a few things you should know before we go in." Yang cleared her throat. "I'm a mother and my uncle is Quow Branwen. Alright let's go." Yang said quickly and started to the door.

Weiss and Blake fallowed unaffected by something they knew as old news. Ren also seemingly unaffected by this and followed suit. Pyrrha, Jaune and Nora paused for a moment. Pyrrha and Jaune were stumbling over the fact Yang called herself a mother. Nora was getting giddy over the fact that she would meet a mildly famous weapons smith. Regardless they said nothing and fallowed.

"Dad I'm here!" Yang called out as she opened the door. She then saw a familiar corgi come yipping towards the door. "Hey Zwei."

"You're early." Tiayang yelled from the kitchen. "I wasn't expecting you here until tomorrow." His voice trailed off as he saw the large group at the door. "What's going on?"

"It's work related." Yang ushered Weiss into the sitting room.

"This the work you've been lying to me about for years." Tiayang accused.

"Now is not the time for this." Yang snapped. "Can we please save this for later?"

"Mommy!" A small voice called out from the sitting room. "Kitty!"

"Hey Ruby." Yang cooed softly as she knelt down. "I have to do something really quick, as soon as I'm done I'll play with you, okay?"

The small girl nodded her head so fast it looked like she should have gotten whiplash. She then climbed onto the couch and waited patiently.

"Alright, Pyrrha take Jaune and make sure the perimeter is secure. Ren check all of the doors that lead outside, there's the front door, back door, garage, and three in the basement. Nora, you go down into the basement and check what weapons Qrow has been working on." Yang's tone shifted to something akin to a drill sergeant. "I'll stay here and get everything we need set up."

They all nodded and moved out. Nora practically bounced down to the basement. Tiayang didn't look all too happy that his house was being taken over like this, but he knew when Yang was serious and to not get in her way when she is. So scratched his stubble and went back to the kitchen to let his daughter get things settled. There's a time and place for everything and now was not the time nor place for an argument with her.

Yang sat down on the couch next to Ruby and motioned for Weiss to sit on the other side of the child, Blake sat down on a nearby chair.

"Ruby this is Weiss." Yang gestured so her daughter knew who she meant. "She's going to be staying with us for a while. Do you think you two could be friends?"

Ruby looked at Weiss with wide and innocent silver eyes. She gasped and pointed at the older woman's face. "She's got a scar on her eye! That's so cool, howed you get it? Was it in a fight? Mommy and Qrow has lots of scars from fights."

"Easy kiddo, remember what I said about pointing?" Yang pushed Ruby's hand down as she scolded her.

"It's rude, sawwy." Ruby apologized flashing silver eyes.

"Now then." Yang looked over at Blake who was scooting away from the approaching Zwei. "Why don't You, Blake and Weiss play a game while I do something really quick?"

"But you said you would play with me." Ruby pouted.

"I will kiddo, I just need to do something really quick." Yang looked at the clock see it was almost five. "Then I'm all yours until dinner."

Ruby pouted further and crossed her arms. Yang smiled and kissed the top of the small red colored head. She got up and to the relief of Blake picked Zwei as she left the room. Yang went to the kitchen and found her dad making cookies.

"She's going to rot her teeth if you keep making those." Yang said earning a chuckle from her father. She put Zwei on a chair and let out a sigh. "Dad, Mom and Qrow were spec ops right?"

"What brings this up?" There was a dark edge in his voice Yang never heard before.

"I have a feeling that this will get messy." Yang said calmly. "Spec op's have backups, emergency plans for if their lives are in danger right?"

"They retired from that line of work when you where born." Taiyang sighed and thought. "Nearly twenty years is a long time, people retire or die. The plan he had in place could no longer be possible."

"You and I both know Spec ops don't have just one plan." Yang gave her father a hard look. "And they keep them up after they retire. How else could Mom just disappear like that."

"I'll ask him to make some calls and get some thing's in place." The older man sighed. "I just really hope we don't have to use it."

_**-Pyrrha&amp;Jaune-**_

"So Yang's a mom." Jaune said after some silence.

"That she is." Pyrrha checked just past the edge of the woods.

"Did you know that?" Jaune looked over the surrounding woods.

"No, but now we know where she goes every week end." Pyrrha walked out of the woods. "Everything looks good here. Find anything?"

"Kid's toy's all over the place." Jaune pointed to a small shed in the back corner. "I checked in there, nothing but gardening tools and lawn equipment. But it's far enough away that someone should double check every now and then."

"Glad you're remembering the lessons I've been giving you." Pyrrha looked over the back yard one last time. "You're right, we should check the shed every now and then."

"What do you make of this any way?" Jaune eyed the house. "What's really going on?"

"Miss Schnee's life is in danger, that much is true." Pyrrha leaned against Jaune's back and watched the woods. "But the police would have been a better call than the company. The threat must be personal to Yang. Another thing is why would the entire street be blocked off by the police?"

"This just doesn't sit right." Jaune sighed.

"I'll ask Yang about it when I get the chance." Pyrrha assured Jaune. "Let's head beck inside."

Juane nodded as Pyrrha stopped leaning on him and they moved towards the house.

_**-Nora&amp;Qrow-**_

"What are you doing in here girl?" Qrow growled slightly as Nora walked into his workshop. "It's dangerous."

"Yang said to check on what weapons you're tinkering with." Nora looked at the cluttered room in awe.

"Why?" Qrow turned away from a firing assembly.

"We might need some." Nora's eye caught a grenade launcher.

"What has the child gotten herself into now?" Qrow traced one of his many scars on his face. "Most of the weapons down here are nonfunctioning. I think there are six or seven working ones, that grenade launcher you're eyeing is one of them."

"Seven?" Nora looked at the cluttered room and saw dozen's of weapons. "But this room is filled."

Qrow chuckled. "Yes, and most of them are in pieces or waiting for repairs. Seven are fully functioning."

"Let me see them, I've trained with every one so I can give my best guess at what they could use." Nora took the grenade launcher and strapped it to her back.

Qrow huffed as he got up and walked around the room and collected all the weapons that worked. He cleared off a table at laid them out. All but two were colorless gray steel. A spear, two guns with long blades coming from their barrels, a sword, a set of gauntlets with butterfly wing like blades and a shot gun. Nora felt under whelmed, Qrow Branwen was known for working on a wide range of weapons but there were only a hand full here.

"Well Pyrrha would use the spear, from the look of it I would guess it turns into a rifle. The pistols couldn't be more a Ren if you painted them green. I barely trust Jaune with his gun, so he'll take the sword." Nora looked at the gauntlets and shotgun, the only weapons with color and signs of wear. "I'm guessing the gauntlets and shotgun are personal?"

Qrow chuckled. "The shotgun is my old weapon from my military days. The gauntlets are Tiayang's, he barely knows how to use them but there his."

Nora nodded and picked up the weapons her friends would use and headed back up stairs.

_**-Yang, near midnight-**_

Yang looked at a number on her scrolls screen, a number she thought she would never dial again. She was hesitant and nervous, it was someone she hoped she would never have to call again. An old contact from Vacuo, one she wished she could forget but she needed his talents. So she breathed in and hit the call button. It was answered before the first ring finished.

"Hey, never thought I'd hear from you again." A growling voice came from the other end of the call.

"I wouldn't call you if I didn't need to." Yang already began to regret calling him. "I need information."

"Of course you do." The voice sighed. "Speak the word and you're techno mage ex will work his magic."

"Mercury." Yang said solemnly.

"No, not again." There was venom dripping from the voice. "Not after what happened last time."

"It's different this time." Yang protested.

"Yeah it is, Ruby." Yang twitched. "Our daughter. You have her to look after this time, which should be worlds more than enough of a reason for you to back off from this."

"Hessonite!" Yang caught herself before she yelled to loud. "I'm not going after him this time. I'm guarding someone who's been targeted by him. I need to know his movements."

"Alright fine." A growl came after a short pause. "But just remember what happened last you two crossed weapons, they're still rebuilding that village."

"It won't come to that." Yang assured him. "Bye."

"Wait." Hessonite's voice softened. "Just tell me how Ruby's doing, please."

"She's fine Hes." Yang didn't let any emotion show in her voice.

Yang hung up before he could say anything else. She sat down with a heavy sigh on the bed. She really didn't want to call Hessonite. Not after how they separated, not after the last thing she said. But she needed his talents, no one can hack like him. If there was anyone you needed to find he could find them.

"Mommy." A sleepy voice from the bed she sat one said. "Hessomite's daddy, right?"

"That's right baby." Yang cooed. "Now get back to sleep, it's late."

"How come I don't see him?" Yang felt a twist in her heart at Ruby's words.

"Because he lives far far away." Yang half lied. "Too far to visit. Now hush and sleep."

Ruby did as told and rolled over to go back to sleep. Yang kissed her head and left the room. When she opened the door she found Weiss just outside.

"I thought you went to sleep." Yang closed the door and gave the older woman a stern look.

"I couldn't sleep." Weiss quickly looked up and down the hallway, seeing no one she hugged Yang. "I don't think I can sleep right now."

"Miss Schnee…" Yang started.

"I thought you called me Weiss." She looked up at Yang. "Why suddenly so formal?"

"I'm trying to be professional." Yang looked down at Weiss and felt herself weaken. "You're life's in danger. I need to be professional, I can't get distracted."

"But I do need to get distracted." Wiess pleaded. "I need someone to help me forget what's happening, even if it's for just a minute."

Yang looked into Weiss' eyes and couldn't help herself. She cupped the older woman's face and leaned in. She gave her a quick kiss, over as soon as it began. Yang felt Weiss try to fallow her as she pulled away. Like she was desperate for it to last longer. Then Yang remembered one of the first things she learned as a body guard. It's called transference, it's when someone's strong emotions are shifted to someone or something else. It was wrong, Yang felt like she was taking advantage of how vulnerable Weiss was at the moment.

So she ignored both the urge and plea from Weiss to kiss again. She hugged to older woman back and held her. If Yang was going to make a move it won't be when someone is in a state like this.

"Weiss, we can't do this right now." Yang spoke softly. "Later when this is over and you're safe we can do this better. But not right now." Yang kissed the top of Weiss' head.

"At least sleep in the same bed." Weiss stifled a sob. "I need to know you're close by, please."

"Alright, to make you feel safe." Yang broke the hug and let Weiss back to her room.

Yang hoped it didn't take too long for Hessonite to find what she needed on Mercury.


	11. Chapter 11

"I have to do this!" Yang yelled into her head set. "it's my job."

"Please don't, just come back." The voice on the other end was crackly and barely understandable. "I can change the info and say he's not there, say he never was."

"I was paid to take him down." Yang looked out at the passing scenery as the airship flew. "He took out a council member. That is not something he can get away with."

"Ten to drop!" The pilot yelled back.

"Gatta go." Yang ripped off the head set and got ready to jump.

Her target was Mercury. He had just taken out a council member a month and a half ago. Every Security Company and PMC has sent out several of their best employees to collect the large bounty that was placed on his head. Yang had been given complete autonomy on this mission, a first for her. She got close to a hacker to get info on her target, some people would say she got too close but her superiors said any means necessary.

So here she was ten seconds from facing down one of the most wanted people in Ruminant. Nine seconds. Eight seconds. Seven seconds. Six seconds. Three seconds. Two seconds. Yang jumped. She landed creating a small creator in the center of a small village. She looked up and saw her target lounging on a bench without a care in the world.

She rushed in and threw a punch, he was gone so fast she blinked and missed it. She heard the sound of metal against stone and spun around, there he was. She threw a right straight and a left cross, he dodged both of them easily and backed away.

He threw a side kick right through her guard, landing it square in her gut. It knocked the wind from her and sent her flying. She rushed again and threw a right hook, he threw and inside crescent knocking her fist away. She tried a left straight, Mercury reversed his foot and knocked blocked it. He continued his momentum and turned it into a hook kick. It made contact with Yang's temple.

Yang smiled as her eyes turned red and the air around her began to heat. She sent out punches at an increasing speed. After a short time they began to graze Mercury. He landed a round house kick that sent Yang through the wall of a building across the square. The building came down on Yang. She repressed her aura letting her semblance take the force. The air around her heated until the stones around her began to glow red.

She stood and let the rubble fall off of her. She cracked her neck by twisting her head. A devil of a grin spread across her face and her eyes have never been so red. She walked slowly towards him, each step had a purpose.

Mercury saw an opening and ran towards her. In one swift motion he jumped over Yang and planted a foot on her back. He fired his boots and sent Yang into another building, this time threw a window. The building caught fire as Yang stepped out she was covered in cut, one ran the length of her right bicep. This made Mercury falter a bit, she got thrown threw a stone wall, took a Dust shot to the back and got a cut along her arm, and she was still smiling.

Yang rushed and threw a left hook, which Mercury faded back to avoid. Yang transferred that momentum and spun, landing the back of her right fist against Mercury's jaw. That blow carried enough force to send him flying. Mercury recovered in just enough time to land feet first against the side of the building. He then jumped off toward Yang, with enough force to crack the entire side of the building. He turned mid air and landed a foot on Yang's face and fired.

Yang was sent flying into the last building in the square. She blacked out before she hit the wall.

As Yang's consciousness came back the beep of hospital equipment sounded eerily. Yang felt pain radiate from her gut, head and arm, one hell of a fight. She felt something warm in her hand, she looked down to see a mess of jet black hair holding her hand. She moved to get up but a searing pain stopped her. Her movement caused the person holding her hand to wake up. She was met with silver eyes, their whites blood shot from crying.

"Yang." A growling voice said softly.

"Hes? W-were am I?" Yang tried to move again, and again pain.

"A hospital. You were a wreck love." Hes kissed Yang's hand. "I told you not to go, I begged you."

"Doesn't work like that, fuck this hurts." Yang gave up on moving. "Mercury, damn it. I almost had him."

"They found you under a ton of rubble." Hes fixed some out of place hair on Yang. "Even with your aura and semblance you could have died. You scared me."

Yang groaned as she rubbed her stomach, then she remembered. "Nurse!" She yelled. "Hes I need a moment alone with the nurse."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone." Blood shot silver eyes fixed firmly on lilac ones.

"Hessonite." Yang gritted her teeth at the pain she began to feel in her lungs. "Leave. Now."

He saw Yang's eyes flare red for moment and nodded. He got up and left without further argument. As he left a nurse came in.

"Is something wrong miss?" He asked.

"My stomach." Yang bit her lip and looked at the door. "I'm…"

"The baby's fine." The nurse whispered as he took her hand. "Your uterus was pretty much the only area in your body without any damage."

Yang sighed and smiled.

_**-Yang present day-**_

Yang's eyes shot open as her dream ended. It was more of a memory really, the first time she went against Mercury and the last time she saw Hessonite. She looked down at Weiss, who was curled up in to her. A calm settled over her as she looked at the older woman's sleeping face.

She looked to the alarm clock to see it was only a few hours after she went to bed. She groaned internally at what she'll go through today coupled with lack of sleep, and a bouncing child.

"Mommy." Speak of the devil. Ruby cracked the door to the room. "I'm thirsty."

"Alright I'm coming." Yang hid the tiredness in her voice. When she went to get up she felt Weiss' grip tighten around her waist. "Weiss." Yang tried to pry herself free from her grip. "Cone on I need to get up."

"Mommy." Ruby came into the room.

"I'm coming sweet heart." Yang sighed. Weiss would, without a doubt, have a bad reaction to waking up alone. "Hey come over here, I need some help waking Weiss up."

Ruby bounced over to the bed and climbed on. Yang turned on the light so Ruby could see better. Yang then pointed to a mess of white hair at her waist. Ruby nodded and crawled over and took Weiss' face in her hands and squeezed. Weiss' brow knitted and her face became twisted. She opened her eyes with a scowl. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked at Ruby's smiling face.

"What are you doing?" Weiss mumbled threw her squished cheeks.

"Mommy said you needed to wake up, and asked me to help." Ruby said cheerfully. "Can I get a drink now?"

"Depends on whether Weiss wants to let go of me." Yang smirked at the older woman who was still holding onto her waist.

Weiss reluctantly released her grip on Yang. Yang got out of bed and Weiss fallowed. Ruby jumped on the bed with her arms out, asking to be carried, to which Weiss obliged. Yang couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"What?" Weiss sounding like the mother she looked like at the moment.

"We just look so domestic right now." Yang had the biggest smirk. "I mean look at this situation. Woken up in the middle of the night by a kid, how much more domesticated can we get right now?"

Weiss blushed slightly as she assessed the situation. She and Yang did get waken up by a child in the middle of the night. It was like they were living a normal domestic life. It was nice, it made her forget how much her life was in danger. A warm smile came onto Weiss' face as she looked at Ruby, it was certainly motherly.

"You're right." Weiss smiled as she rested her forehead on Ruby's. "I kind of like it."

_**-Same time, somewhere in Vales warehouse district-**_

"I thought you said it would be easy." Cinder scolded.

"Listen this line of work is ninety percent skill, the rest is a random combination of luck and money." Mercury droned. "Just so happens that little Miss CEO came down before I could get her car back in place, as well as someone knowing my work."

"We don't care." Roman snapped. "We already paid your upfront fee. You better deliver."

"The upfront fee is for this precise reason." Emerald yelled. "It's for when something happens, so we didn't go through all that effort for nothing."

"You guaranteed us that the Schnee would be dead." Roman complained. "This would have never happened if that old coot put Winter in charge. She's nice and easily manipulated."

"Enough Roman." Cinder snapped. "Is it possible to take her out now?"

"She has five armed guards at her side and she's left the city." Emerald informed. "It will take some time to find out where she went. This would be a whole lot easier if someone didn't burn down her condo, she would be less jumpy."

"She fired a lot of greedy people."Cinder hissed. "As well as started suing them for every lien they're worth, and then some. Some of them were bound to react poorly."

"You still want her dead?" Mercury started tapping his foot.

"At this point?" Cinder hummed. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Roman yelled. "I still want her dead."

"It would cost lien we don't have." Cinder explained. "We have other means to reach our goals. Now then you two can go know, keep what we gave you and move on."

"That sounds agreeable." Mercury turned and walked away.

"Hey just like that?" Emerald ran up behind him. "I thought we never left a job unfinished."

"We're not." Mercury clicked his tongue. "The job was canceled, there for there is no job to finish."

"You're just being lazy again." Emerald twisted her face into disgust at him.

"Doesn't matter, we won't get paid." Mercury snapped his hand around Emeralds neck and applied slight pressure. "So we're dropping it. Understood?"

"Yes." Emerald cloaked.

_**-Xiao Long House, Noon-**_

The sound of Ruby's giggles filled the house as Weiss tickled her. Yang had just gotten back from checking the back yard. Yang smiled at the sound of Ruby's laughter and looked around remembering were everyone was. Blake was in the library. Tiayang and Qrow were loafing on the couch in the living room watching TV. Pyrrha was standing by the front door, Ren by the garage door, Nora was at the back door with Yang, and Jaune was upstairs checking out the windows. Everything was good and quiet.

Yang headed to were Weiss and Ruby where playing in the sitting room.

"Why hello Yang." Weiss giggled as Yang came into the room.

"Hey Mommy." Ruby squirmed so she was sitting upright in Weiss' lap.

"How's my favorite girl, and Ruby." Yang hummed as she peeked out the curtains.

"Hey!" Ruby protested.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Yang knelt down. "I meant to say Weiss."

"Now that's just not fair." Weiss pouted as she hugged the toddler. "Right Ruby?"

"Yeah, not fair." Ruby echoed.

"Well you both can't be my favorite girl." Yang continued to kneel but not sit down. "So who wants to be my favorite girl more?"

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. Ruby covered Weiss' mouth. "Me, me, me!" She peeped.

"Well there you have it Weiss." Yang shrugged. "Ruby wins."

"Well." Weiss covered Ruby's ears. "There's _nothing_ I can _do _to sway that decision?"

"Not at the moment." Yang smirked slightly. "But maybe later, when this is all over."

"Mommies I'm hungry." Ruby looked up to them with side silver eyes.

"Mommies?" Yang questioned.

Ruby nodded and pointed at Yang. "Mommy." Then she pointed at Weiss. "And Mommy. Mommies." The way she said it, it was like a known fact.

It was cute and adorable, but at the same time jarring for Weiss. She never considered children until now, work always kept her too busy to think of a steady romantic partner. But here was a child she knew for only a day calling her mommy. Was it because of how she and Yang interacted or how she interacted with the child. Weiss looked at Yang hoping she would know what to do, but Yang just raised an eye brow at the older woman. A silent question asking how she wanted to handle this.

"I'm not you really your Mommy, Ruby." Wiess raised an eye brow at Yang, uncertain of what she said was the right thing or not.

"But you love Mommy right?" Again cute and adorable but also jarring.

"I…" Weiss gave Yang a panicked look.

"Alright kiddo that's enough of that." Yang picked up Ruby and tucked her under her arm like a package, making her laugh. "Lunch time!" Yang called out to the house."

_**-Yang, an hour later-**_

Yang's scroll began to ring the screen showed it was Hessonite. She hoped it was good news.

"What have you found?" Yang said as she connected the call.

"Cold as always wild fire." Hessonite growled a chuckle. "So here's what I got. Sometime last night Mercury's employer canceled the hit on Weiss Schnee. Thirty minutes ago a high ranking member of the Deep Black crime syndicate was taken out, it was Mercury's work. It was in Atlas."

"Is the info good?" Yang needed to be sure.

"Yes, I got him on seven security cameras." Hes assured her.

"Alright." Yang let out a heavy sigh. "How have the Kingdoms not caught this guy yet?"

"They don't have me on the payroll." Hes let out a low growl. "Hey wild fire, can I talk to Ruby?"

"No." Yang said it as bitterly as she could and hung up.

Yang went into the sitting room, which was claimed by Ruby and Weiss as their go to room, to deliver the good news. She walked in to see Ruby using Weiss as a pillow for her nap. Yang went over and sat next to the older woman.

"Good news." Yang whispered. "Mercury's not in Vale anymore. His employer dropped the contract."

"Are you sure?" Weiss was hopeful. It was only one night but it was more stress than she ever wanted.

"He was seen on several cameras in Atlas thirty minutes ago." Yang assured her.

"Thank goodness." Weiss sighed happily and leaned back. "I don't think I could last too long like this."

"No one can." Yang stood. "I'm going to tell everyone else that the threats done with. So you can get ready to leave."

"Okay." Weiss stroked Ruby's hair. Forgetting the fact that her life was being threatened there was something pleasant about the past two days.

_**-Yang&amp;Weiss, Fairy back-**_

"I must thank you Yang." Wiess said as they watched the water pass by.

"You don't need to." Yang said blankly. "I was my job."

"There were some moments that body guards just wouldn't do." Weiss hummed lightly.

"would you have fallen asleep otherwise?" Yang shot a sidelong glance at the older woman.

"That's not exactly what I was talking about." Weiss quickly looked around then. Seeing no one she grabbed Yang's collar and pulled her down into a kiss. "This is what I was talking about." Weiss whispered as they parted.

"Well I wasn't thinking as a body guard at that moment." Yang cupped Weiss' face and kissed her back.

When the kiss parted Weiss hugged into Yang. "I still don't want to be alone."

"You won't be." Yang whispered as she hugged Weiss back

"Yang, about what Ruby asked about." Weiss looked up into lilac eyes. "About whether I loved you or not."

"Don't worry about it." Yang cut her off with a smile. "We've only been on one date and you are going thru a lot of stress. So don't worry about it, save thoughts like that for later."

Weiss hummed a smile as she leaned into Yang further. Even though Yang said not to think about it Weiss was. She was thinking about it from the moment she asked Yang to share a bed with her last night. She thought it over and over again, always coming up with the same answer. Weiss believed whole heartedly that she was in love with Yang Xiao Long, and she also believed that she really did want Ruby to call her Mommy.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a few days since Weiss last saw Yang and she was beginning to miss the young blonde. But she was busy so she couldn't let it slow her down. She still had to find a new CFO. She had interviewed nearly every person that applied and found them all lacking in some regard. If these last two didn't pan out she will have to pick the one lacking least. Next one on her list of potentials was a young woman fresh out of university, a Velvet Scarlatinia.

She looked over Velvet's resume. She has had a few small jobs during university, all of them involving finances. She has positions as treasurer for a sizable number of pro Faunus organizations. All of which sent recommendations. Her school transcript was commendable as well. The only problem Weiss seemed to find about Velvet was her age, she was just twenty six. Vary young for the position she was applying for.

Weiss pressed button on her desk for the intercom. "Blake, send in Miss Scarlatinia."

Velvet walked in with a weak smile. She came up to Weiss' desk and offered her hand. "Hello Miss Schnee, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Weiss took the offered hand and shook it. "As well to you, I have spent the last half hour reading through all of the recommendations the pro bono organizations you work for sent."

"It took that long?" Velvet asked.

"You are the treasurer for fifteen different organizations. Ten sent recommendations that were at least three pages." Weiss pressed a few buttons and brought up a grid, each square representing a page. "I have read a small book about what you've done."

"Sorry, I asked them to keep it short." Velvet shifted slightly.

"That speaks of how highly they think of you." Weiss took the screen down. "The only thing in question here is your age. Normally for a position like this I would be looking for someone older. Tell me why did you apply?"

"I applied for financial occupations for every Faunus friendly company." Velvet adjusted herself. "It's very moderate list. It gets very short when you look at how each company defines 'friendly'. I applied because I wanted to see how far I would get in the application process."

"So your entire reason for applying was to test our policies on Faunus?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Mostly yes." Weiss couldn't fully suppress her chuckle.

"Well that certainly is bold of you." Weiss brought up the list of applicants. All of them were had at least Velvets qualifications. But none of them were Faunus, and as much as Weiss hated hiring someone just to make the company look good she was considering it. But they all had high paying jobs in other companies. Velvet paid her way through a university on scholarship, she also reminded the CEO of herself when she first took over the company. "I am happy to welcome you to the company as the first Faunus in an executive position."

Velvet blinked several times with a blank face. "Really?" She could hardly believe it.

"I was a little older than you when I took position as CEO. The COO is just two years above you. I try my best to not judge someone by their age, or their heritage." Weiss hit the intercom button. "Blake tell everyone else their services will not be needed. As well as send out the apology emails to the ones I already interviewed or have yet to interview."

"Yes Miss Schnee." Blake replied.

"There is an open office on the floor below, would you like to see it now or would you like a grace period of a week?" Weiss asked the still dumb founded twenty year old.

"I'll see it now." Velvet began to recover from the initial shock. "Thank you Miss Schnee." Velvet got up and went to the door.

"Miss Scarlatinia, you won't make me regret my decision, will you?" There was just enough edge in Weiss' voice to send a mild chill down the rabbit girl's back.

"No, ma'am." Velvet quickly shook her head and left the room. She let out a heavy sigh when the door closed behind her.

"I told you everything would be fine." A reassuring voice came from Blake.

"I know but I was still nervous and vary intimidated." Velvet tugged nervously at her hair. "Do you know where the empty office downstairs is?"

"That's to be expected." Black got up and motioned for her to fallow towards the elevator. "She is one of the most powerful people in the world."

"I just wish I handled it better." Velvet sighed again as the doors closed. "When she said I got the job I just stared at her like an idiot. Not to mention I let it slip I just applied to test how far I would get here."

"I did the same thing when I applied to be her secretary." The door opened and Blake lead the way into an open room.

The room was mirrored. On one side was an empty desk in from of a set of double doors. The other had a similar desk with a man with white hair and a neat suit. In between was neatly decorated with couches, chairs and tables.

"This is a shared floor between you and the COO." Blake pointed to the doors behind the man. "You can hire a personal assistant or secretary, which ever you would prefer to call them. The application process and screening of them will be your responsibility."

"So this entire floor is just for four people?" Velvet looked around the large open room.

"Yes." Blake lead the way to the door on the empty side of the floor. "This will be your office." Blake opened the door to reveal an empty room. "You can decorate it however you see fit."

Velvet hummed as she looked around the large office. She dreamed of being able to work as an accountant at a Faunus charity. Only because becoming an employee with a large company would mean being a menial worker. But know here she was as an executive of the most powerful Dust centered company in the world. She could hide the smile on her face if she wanted to.

"Happy?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Vary!" Velvet let out a giggle and spun around to face Blake. "So much so I want to celebrate!" The rabbit girl looked at Blake and talked without thinking. "Would you care to join me?"

Blake widened her eyes momentarily in surprise, but then a smile came to her face. "Sure, were to?"

_**-Back to Weiss-**_

Weiss hummed to herself as she looked out her window. A slight smile on her face, she was done dealing with the fall out of the Destron Mine. Now was the matter of building security, she could not look over the fact that her car was turned into a bomb in front of the building and the on duty guard didn't see anything.

Currently the building is being guarded by a moderate size local firm. Their contract is a holdover from when her father ran the company. Weiss was hesitant to cancel the contract being that the Schnee tower was their major use of man power. Them losing the Schnee tower would cause a collapse of the firm.

She knew who she wanted to replace the current head of security. But that would require contracting Atlas Securities. Hiring some of their guards for personal security for outside the Kingdom is one thing, but signing a contract with that kind of firm is something Weiss wouldn't do. All of the employee's there are eccentric to say the least, Yang and the four that guarded her a few days ago are extremely calm exceptions.

Weiss thought deeply on this issue for several hours. She came up with a few solutions. One was to demand retraining of all the security guards here, she crossed that one off for seeming too lenient with her nearly losing her life. Another was creating a new branch of the company and making it a security firm, this option was the most difficult but also the most promising. The third was to just contract Atlas Securities, which Weiss would never do.

She dialed for someone from the legal department.

"Yes Miss Schnee?" A woman answered.

"How hard is it to get someone out of a contract with Atlas Securities?" Weiss asked flatly.

"That depends on how much they like them." She informed.

"How valuable would they consider someone with the highest record in non-human combat?" Weiss began to tap her finger.

"Someone like that would be under a ten year contract with a hefty severance fee." The woman paused. "Why do you ask?"

"Do to resent events I have deemed the security firm currently contracted to guard the building unfit. I wish to restaff the security with Schnee company employees, and there is someone I wish to hire from Atlas Securities." Weiss said flatly.

"If you give me the name of the employee I can start mediation to buy out the contract." She assured Weiss.

"There is actually a list." Weiss hit a few keys to bring up the list of who Yang worked with. "Top of the list is a Yang Xiao Long. Next is Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkarie, Jaune Arc. And someone name Penny, no last name."

There was a lengthy pause as the woman from the legal department worked on something. "It appears that all of those that you mentioned are categorized as out sourced labor, with the exception of Yang Xiao Long and Penny. Meaning they are not under contract and can be hired freely." Another short pause. "Yang Xiao Long is on a freelancer type contract, meaning that she is only an official employee of Atlas Securities when she has been assigned a mission. Her contact is far from air tight and we can work a loop hole."

"And what of Penny?" Weiss raised a brow.

"The only Penny on record is labeled as equipment, specifically as a combat droid." Weiss was at a moderate loss of words. "There is only one operating unit and it's scheduled for decommissioning."

"Get everybody you can on working out the legal matters for starting a security firm. Forward what is needed for the hire of the people we talked about, as well as purchasing the Penny unit, to financial and management. I want a progress update tomorrow." Weiss told the woman.

"Yes ma'am." The woman said before hanging up.

_**-Yang, a few hours later-**_

Yang was just getting ready for work when her scroll went off. She knitted her brow and pick it up seeing it was her corporate contact.

"Yes?" Yang's tone was suspicious.

"I have some news regarding your contract to us." A male voice said.

"What news? There shouldn't be any news." Yang's palms began to sweat.

"Apparently the Schnee Company is founding a security firm, Schnee Security Solutions." There was a slight chuckle in his voice at the name. "You must have made quite the impression on Miss Schnee, because she just bought out your contract, as well as hired the entire night security team at the store house."

"You're joking." Yang started laughing.

"I'm serious Yang." His voice was flat. "You no longer work for us. Your codes are only good until midnight, so clean out your locker. Sorry to be so cold."

"Nah it's fine man." Yang chuckled. "She actually said if I did well on the job she would consider me for a permanent position. I thought she was trying to be funny. I'm ganna go clean out my locker now. It was nice working with you guys."

"You too Yang." The man hung up.

"So Weiss wants me to work for her." Yang whispered to herself. "I wonder if she wants the employee or her younger mistress in the office."

_**-Midnight, somewhere in Vale-**_

"Cinder doesn't want her killed anymore." Roman growled a small silhouette. "She didn't say anything about maimed."

An eerie smile like a crescent moon appeared over the other figures features.

"Wait a few weeks for her to get relaxed." Roman began to twirl his cane. "Take as long as you want, I don't care. As long as that snooty bitch gets hurt I don't care, just don't kill her."

The silhouette nodded and shattered.

_**-Next day Blake&amp;Yang-**_

"Morning Kitty." Yang said as a tired looking Blake came into the room. "You were out late. I know for a fact that Weiss try's to leave before major traffic dies down lately. So that leaves the question of where you were."

"Out." Bake said flatly as she got a bowl of cereal.

"Out or _out_?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows at the Faunus.

"Mind your own business." Blake snapped.

"So _out_."Yang sipped her coffee. "So who'd you go with?"

Blake gave Yang a scowl that would freeze your blood and shiver your spine. But it didn't work on Yang.

"Come one Blake, we're like sisters remember?" Yang leaned over the table. "We've done everything together since we were kids and told each other everything too. So why is this suddenly different?"

"It's been different for a long time Yang." Blake gave Yang a sad look.

"Come on is this about my job?" Yang complained.

"No, Yang it's not about your job." Blake started to raise her voice.

"Then what is it?" Yang stood and leaned further over the table with a glare at Blake.

Blake grabbed Yang's collar and puller her into a forceful kiss. Yang widened her eyes in shock and pushed Blake back. "That's what this is about." Blake stifled a sob. "I've loved you for a long time Yang. There is no way you couldn't have noticed."

Yang didn't say anything. She just covered her mouth and didn't look at Blake.

Blake's face turned to disbelief as she figured it out. "You knew." Blake whispered. "You knew that I loved you." Blake bit the inside of her cheek to stop from crying. "You knew and didn't say anything. Why?"

"I don't love you that way." Yang said softly still not looking at Blake. "I love you like family, and I was scared that if I brought it up you would leave. We've been through so much together Blake, I'm sorry."

Blake slumped down into her chair and buried her face in her hands. "I – I need to be alone."

"Okay." Yang left to her room and packed a few spare clothes. "Call if you want to talk." Yang said to Blake as she went out the door.

She slumped her shoulders and thought about how much she fucked up. The problem was she didn't know what she could have done differently. She could have faked it, but that wouldn't be fair to Blake. She just hoped she didn't end up losing her oldest friends.


	13. Chapter 13

"So how is this going to work?" Yang sat down in the meeting room. In the room with her was everyone she worked with guarding the storehouse, and Weiss. "Is it just us or have you hired others as well?"

"I have hired a sizable amount of people who meet the requirements for being a security guard." Weiss looked at them. "You will be management."

"Management?" Jaune asked to be sure.

"Yes." Weiss looked at a sheet of paper she had. "Yang I put you as head of building security, Pyrrha public relations, Ren staff management, Penny digital security. Nora and Jaune you two are shift managers. Nora you have the day shift, Jaune the night shift."

"Public relations?" Pyrrha asked. "I'm not complaining but don't you have an entire portion of the main company for that?"

"I ran it past legal, and they recommend having a separate PR department for the security branch." Weiss looked over the paper again. "Something about the current PR division only being good for shipping disasters and mine mishaps. You won't have to worry about doing anything you're not trained for you'll have employees for that."

"We're the bosses now Pyrrha, calm down." Nora spun in her chair.

"Nora, they're the bosses, we just make sure everyone shows up for their shift." Juane corrected.

"Well we're not the grunts anymore." Nora was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Any more questions?" Weiss asked looking over each of them. "If not you can go and see your offices on the hundredth floor."

They all just nodded and left, and soon just Wiess and Yang were left in the room.

"You know when I first heard you bought out my contract I thought you just wanted me around for illicit reasons." Yang winked at the older woman.

"Well you working here would make it easier for us to see each other." Weiss stood and walked over to Yang. She pulled the blonde into a kiss. "And we are in an illicit relationship, so I won't lie and say that something like this hasn't crossed my mind."

"And I'm okay with that." Yang stood up and kissed Weiss' forehead. "Now I have an office to break in and employees to scare."

"Does it have to be now?" Weiss laced her fingers around Yang's neck. "Wouldn't hurt to wait a few minutes, maybe more?"

Yang leaned in a kissed Weiss, both of them smiling into the kiss. "You are making it very hard to do my job." Yang kissed her again. "A job you hired me to do."

Weiss let out a disapproving sigh and traced Yang's jaw with a finger. She looked up at the blond looking at how different her face was when she was on the job. It was hard and determined compared to the soft and smiling one Weiss loved so much.

"Fine." Weiss released her hold on Yang and collected her things from the table. "But I'm expecting you to make it up to me. Let's say dinner, I'm cooking this time. I have a brand new kitchen to brake in."

"Okay, just tell me when and where." Yang leaned against the table and looked at Weiss. Slowly she was coming to terms with how she felt about her. 

_**-Blake-**_

Blake was given a brake While Weiss was in a meeting to go over building security with Yang and everyone. She decided to work through her brake, she needed a distraction. What happened with Yang this morning was still causing her to suppress an occasional sob when she wasn't doing something. She still couldn't figure out exactly why she blew up like that. But now it was out there and she couldn't take it back.

What made it worse was that Yang knew. Yang knew and did nothing she didn't turn her down or return the feelings. She did the worse thing in Blake's mind and pretended that she didn't notice. It made Blake angry at her, at herself for not noticing sooner.

So here she was avoiding how she felt by diving head first into tasked that didn't even need to get done this week. She was working on finalizing a meeting for next week to formally introduce all the new board members as well as Velvet as CFO and Yang as head of security. That was when her scroll went off.

"Hello?" Blake there was a small bite in her voice as she answered without looking who was calling.

"Hi Blake, it's me, Velvet." Velvets answer as slightly hesitant.

"Oh, Velvet." Blake mentally kicked herself for answering that way. "Sorry. What can I do for you?"

"I did call your scroll right?" Velvet asked lightly. "I don't remember going threw the company switch board."

"You did." Blake chuckled, this was a welcome distraction.

"So why are you being so formal?" Velvets voice trailed slightly as she teased.

"It's a habit." Blake hummed. "But I am in the middle of my work day still, so why are you calling me now?"

"I was planning on calling you tonight but I couldn't wait, sorry." Though she didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"Lucky enough for you I'm on brake." Blake said idlely.

"Lucky me." Velvet hummed a bit. "So about last night, would you call that a date?"

Blake paused for a moment, was it? With what she went through with Yang it barely occurred to her whether or not that was a date. "Dinner at a nice restaurant with us mostly talking and getting to know each other?" Blake made obvious pondering sounds. "I think so."

"Good." Velvet sounded happy. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at some point. Not really a date this time, but just hanging out."

"That sounds great." Blake paused slight and thought for a moment, she decided to be honest. "I just got my heart broken and I need a good distraction."

"Ah a broken heart, I've had a few of those so I know just the right tricks." Velvet said sympathetically.

_**-The next day Yang-**_

She leaned back in her chair and looked around her new office. She still couldn't believe that she was put in charge of the overall security for the Schnee Tower. She traced her hands across the surface of her large desk. Smooth glass, her entire desk was a giant scroll that shared control with Penny of the entire building's security systems.

If she turned around she would have a view just above the roves of the buildings across the street. All the walls of her office were glass giving her a complete view of half the floor, the other half being a server farm. To her left was Pyrrha's office and the right was Ren's. Jaune and Nora had slightly smaller offices on the other side of Pyrrha and Ren.

Yang had gotten accustomed to the floor and her office yesterday so the only question remaining was, what the fuck did the director of security do? She imagined it had a lot to do with company politics and budgeting. Yang had a good head for math but she glanced at the budget and her head started hurting. And the thought of dealing with company politics made her eye flicker red.

So Yang just sat there in her black and yellow suit and watched her employees get to work. She watched Penny over watch every camera on the far wall. She glanced over at Pyrrha who was going through a considerable stack of papers. She glanced at Ren who was typing on his desk. And she watched Nora walk through out the floor.

Yang stood up and went over to Pyrrha's office. "Any Idea what I'm supposed to do?" Yang gave a confused face.

"Did you already go through your email, the company one I mean." Pyrrha didn't even look up from her papers.

"Yes." Yang sighed. "It was full of congratulations and there was a meeting notice for next Tuesday."

"Was there a stack of papers on your desk like there was mine?" Pyrrha finally looked up.

"No, should there have been?" Yang looked over at her baring desk.

"I don't know. These are all press release procedures and company nondisclosure agreements." Pyrrha leaned back and rubbed her temple. "Ren has been sorting the employees into teams and teams into units and units into divisions since he saw the office yesterday. I think you got the easiest job, all you might have to deal with are meetings every now and then."

"But I feel like I should be doing something." Yang looked over at Ren who was continuously typing. "I've been twiddling my thumbs since I read my last email. It's driving me nuts. At the store house I had patrol, on jobs I was always on a look out. But now I'm sitting on my finely toned ass doing nothing."

"Yang." Pyrrha laughed. "You are the highest ranking security official in this building. If you don't have anything to do here you can still go on a patrol, you can randomly drop in or out of any security job in the building. You don't need to sit in your office all day."

"Huh, never thought of it that way." Yang stood. "Call me if I'm needed here, I'm gana check in on the front desk."

"Alright Yang." Pyrrha said getting back to her papers.

_**-Weiss, that night-**_

Weiss was far from settled into her new place. But she did have what she considered the bare necessities of furniture and appliances meaning that she had a full living room, kitchen, dining room and bedroom. Even with all that there were two empty rooms. Weiss had plans to turn one into an office and the other into a guest room most likely.

Weiss was humming slightly as she did some finishing touches on what she was coking. Tonight was her date with Yang, technically it was their second. Unless you counted the night they spent together, which was tempting to do for Weiss.

A knock at the door drew Weiss' attention. "Right on time." Weiss mumbled to herself as she went to the door. She opened to see Yang in a white dress and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Yang suddenly felt vary self-conscious about her choice of dress as she looked at Weiss' white dress with black lace on the top.

"I didn't think you owned a dress." Weiss stifled her laughter.

"Well I do." Yang huffed, and then mumbled. "I haven't worn it since high school."

"Well come in." Weiss offered.

"Fancy place." Yang said as she looked around the room. "I feel embarrassed making you sit in my crummy apartment now."

"Don't be, it felt more like a home then my places ever do." Weiss went back to the kitchen.

"So what's on the menu?" Yang fallowed Weiss, sniffing the air.

"Stew, I think." Weiss bit her lip and looked at the mixture in the pot. "I've never been a good cook. So I fallowed a recipe."

"Well if it tastes a fraction as good as it smells you did a great job." Yang sat down at the counter. "How long do you think it will be?"

"Um." Weiss pressed her lips together. "I think I'm over cooking it actually. Have a taste."

Yang walked over and took a spoon full of the stew into her mouth. The sheer amount of salt made her feel dehydrated. She forced herself to swallow the broth that seemed to be made of salt water. She looked at Weiss who looked hopeful and nervous. She obviously put a lot of effort into this and Yang didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"I uh." Yang coughed. "Think you might've added a tiny bit too much salt in."

"Really?" Weiss took the spoon from Yang and tasted it herself. She couldn't even keep it in her mouth she spat it out back into the pot. She was embarrassed that she had yang taste something so horrible. "You put it far too mildly."

"I was trying to be nice about it." Yang patted Weiss on the shoulder. "Was it going to be just the stew?"

"I had hardened bread to go with it." Weiss looked at her failed attempt at cooking. "Besides that there really isn't anything for food in here."

"I would suggest going out, but you being the CEO of the world's largest company and fifteen years older…" Yang trailed off, reciting in reverse the words Weiss spoke when she first asked out the older woman.

"I know, I know." Weiss huffed.

"Well we can still order in." Yang hugged the older woman from behind. "You have had delivery before right? Pizza, Chinese, Tia, and stuff like that?"

"How do you think I survived when I first took over the company?" Weiss leaned back into the younger woman. "I didn't have time to cook."

"So what will it be?" Yang rested her chin on Weiss' head.

"I haven't had pizza in a long, long, time." Weiss said almost wistfully. "What do you like on yours?"

"Anything but pepperoni." Yang grimaced.

"Should we get soda as well and go completely unhealthy?" Weiss teased.

"Sounds good to me." Yang said.

_**-A half hour later-**_

The pizza was delivered with the soda and Weiss elected to eat in the living room. It was a large pie with no toppings, the way Weiss likes it.

"So Yang I must ask." Weiss watched the blond take a bite of a slice. "What are you going to do with the considerable pay increase?"

"First on my list is to get a decent place." Yang wiped her mouth. "One in a better place of town close to a good school for Ruby. That way I can move her over from Patch, with my job now I can really leave the city too often to go and see her."

"So Ruby is living with your father out of necessity, not because you want her to." Weiss asked.

"If I my life was like a dream me and Rubes would be living in the garden district." Yang got one of her far away looks again. "You know where all the mansions are?"

"I know the place, my father bought land in every Kingdom." Weiss took a dainty bite from a slice of pizza. "He spoke highly of Vale's garden district. I've never seen the appeal of living in a mansion, so big and lonely from my experience, I much prefer my houses to be small."

"What like a small little cottage in the woods with your spouse and child?" Yang joked but the blush forming on Weiss' cheeks said it was true. "No way, seriously?"

"My mother would read me stories where the happily ever after always ended in a quant cottage and a loving couple." Weiss said matter-of-factly trying to hide her blush.

"So me and you sleeping together in my dad's house in the middle of the woods?" Yang teased as she leaned closer to Weiss.

"I won't lie and say it didn't bring up some childhood fantasies." Weiss adverted her eyes from Yang.

Yang leaned back onto the arm of the white couch and nibbled on her slice. Weiss couldn't help but glance at the blondes exposed legs, and a question formed.

"Yang, you only drive a motorcycle." Yang nodded with pizza hanging from her mouth. "Please tell me you wore pants or shorts when you drove here."

Yang giggled and grew a smirk. "No, I gave whoever was behind me a good show." She started to lift the hem of her dress. "Care to look?"

Weiss bit her lip and blushed at Yang's question. Yang started laughing.

"And what is so funny?" Weiss snapped.

"You're fifteen years older than me but your acting like a horny school girl. Like a virgin almost." Yang's laughter subsided when the older woman didn't react like she thought she would. She was silent and eating with a straight face. "No way. No way, no way. You're a virgin?"

"Is that a problem?" Weiss said more than asked with an icy tone.

"No, not at all." Yang shrugged. "It's just, you so much older than me. I just thought you did the dead, ya know."

"Yang, when I was younger my father set me up with suitors." Weiss put down her pizza and turned towards the younger girl. "These men all wanted me for either my money, name or, for the worst of them, my body. Now add on the fact I have never been attracted to men, and the picture becomes quite clear."

"So am I like your first, whatever this is?" Yang sat up and looked at Weiss' eyes.

"Yes." Weiss smiled with a slight blush. "And what this is." She pointed to both of them. "That is up to you. You have the control in this relationship I don't want to feel like I'm pressuring you."

"There is now way you could pressure me Queeny." Yang said with a smirk. "Your knuckles are too soft."

Yang clenched a fist and showed of her knuckles. They looked rough and scared, they should with how Yang fought. Weiss raised her hand and traced her finger tips across Yang's knuckles. They felt as rough as they looked and a flutter came into Weiss when their skin came into contact.

"So what do you think we are?" The words left Weiss' lips before she knew she was talking.

"Well let's see." Yang tossed her slice of pizza into the box and leaned in. "I know for a fact I'm attracted to you, I have fun just being around you, every time I see you I have an urge to kiss you." Yang's hand cupped Weiss' cheek. "Looking at you make's my insides twist, think of you makes it hard to breath, and every time we touch it feels like my heart stops."

Every time Yang listed something she moved closer to Weiss. When yang said the word 'stops' her forehead was resting on Weiss'. Weiss looked at the blonde and waited with baited breath on what she would say next. They were so close they were breathing each other's breath.

"So what does that mean to you?" Weiss' voice was barely a whisper.

"I have no idea." Yang murmured. "But I want you. Not your money, not your name. You."

Yang couldn't hold back any more and kissed her. It was forceful and rough, and pushed her beck onto the arm of the couch. Weiss didn't hesitate to kiss back and pull Yang into her.

Weiss wanted to tell her right then and there. Tell Yang that she loved her, but she didn't. She held back because she wasn't sure how the younger girl would take it. She wanted Yang to say it first if they ever got to that point. So right now this was enough, just her being here with her was enough.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been two days since that night at Weiss' condo. Since then Yang has called Weiss her girlfriend and vice versa. It was Saturday and Yang chanced a day away to Patch to see Ruby and give her some good news.

"I'm here!" Yang yelled as she entered the house.

"Hey Yang." Qrow called out from the living room. "Me and Rubes are in here, Tia is at the collage."

"Ruby I have some good news." Yang sang as she went into the room.

"What? What?" Ruby got up and bounced up and down.

"First a question." Yang kneeled down to look at ruby eye level. "How would you like to live with me?"

Qrow adjusted how he sat and leaned over towards Yang and whispered. "Yang what are you talking about?"

"I got a new job." Yang whispered back. "A corporate one with executive pay it's really steady and safe. I can get a good condo and pay every bill myself now." She turned to Qrow. "I can do this."

"Mommy does that mean we can live together now?" Ruby tapped Yang's shoulder.

"I'm getting a new place big enough for you and me to live in." Yang took her daughters hands. "It's going to be by daycare and school for you to go to. I won't be there all day but I'll see you every night and morning."

"Really?!" Ruby hugged Yang. "When? When?"

"I don't know yet kiddo." Yang pinched Ruby's cheeks. "Just wait a little bit, soon I'll get a place with a room made for you."

Ruby gave the biggest smile. She was happy and excited, she always wanted to live with her Mommy. She was always happiest when she was here. She was so happy she jumped up and ran circles around the room.

Qrow tapped Yang shoulder and motioned for her to fallow. He walked out and into the kitchen so they could talk more openly. "What the Dust are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I got a job paying a high six figures and I can finally live with my daughter." Yang said plainly. "Weiss Schnee started up a security firm and hired me to be in charge of it."

"What?" Qrow coughed. "She put you in charge of an entire firm? Alright let's move past the fact that a nineteen year old is in charge of anything. Now lets focus on how you're going to raise Ruby."

"I have a few condo's lined up, three actually, all of them in good school districts and great daycare programs." Yang leaned on the counter. "I've been planning this since I had Ruby, I keep a folder of perfect place we could live if I had the money."

"All right you have the place and school down. So what's next?" Qrow crossed his arms and looked at Yang.

"There are parks, it's a good neighborhood lots of kids." Yang rubbed her brow. "What am I missing? Please tell me if I am."

"You're not missing anything Yang." Qrow sighed. "It's the job, you're in charge of a lot. Will you have time for Ruby?"

"My work load is unbelievably light. By the time anything reaches my desk it just needs to be looked over a few times and signed. I have someone do deal with personnel. From what I've done in the past two days, my days in the field are over." Yang sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I wear a suit and everything."

"Okay, I can see you planed this out." Qrow rubbed his face. "Are you staying long?"

"I can chance a few more hours, but if dad's at the collage he won't be back for longer than I can stay." Yang sighed as Ruby ran in and hugged her legs.

"Alright, I'll tell Tia and we'll start packing Rubes up to move." He opened the door and took out a juice box and tossed it to Yang. Yang set up the straw and handed it to Ruby. "How long till you get that condo suited?"

"I was thinking of taking Ruby to see the final three." Yang picked up the small girl and sat her on the counter. "Now Ruby I have three places picked out for us to live. Would you like to make the final choice?"

The young girl nodded. "Are any like here?"

"No sweetie." Yang ran her finger threw Ruby's red locks. "We'll be living in the city, so the woods will be gone."

Ruby frowned she loved the woods. Running threw them finding new things to play with. She would miss it. But if losing the wood means living with Mommy she would be fine with losing them. "Okay, if I see Mommy every day it's okay."

"When was the last time I told you you're cute?" Yang squeezed the little girls cheeks, earning a giggle. "Because you are so cute."

_**-Blake, the next night-**_

Blake sat in an empty apartment and stared at the door leading to Yang's room. Her eyes stung and she wanted to cry. At home she didn't have any distractions from what she lost. The first three nights she cried herself to sleep the rest of the week she just wasn't able to. She was so close to losing Yang, all because she was jealous. It wasn't the first time she was jealous there were many times Yang has gotten in relationships.

Before Ruby Yang was wild and dangerous like fire, like if you got too close she would burn you. That what Blake fell in love with. She never went out with anyone in the traditional since, her lovers where little more than friends with benefits. That was why Blake never confessed, she wanted more than just sex and she didn't hold and delusions of changing the wild fire that was Yang.

After Ruby Yang changed, she became calm and sedated. Like that fire she was had petered out to embers. She became domesticated and tame, completely different from the Yang she fell in love with. But in her eyes was the same fierceness, the same fire. And it gave Blake hope, the same girl was inside but just softer.

Not to mention how Yang just stopped, sure she flirted left and right but that just how Yang is. But she dropped the benefits of all her friends with benefits. And beside their families no one knew about Ruby, Yang kept saying "the first person to know of her will be the one I want for good."

But not only was Yang seeing someone again, but Weiss knew and met Ruby. Yang was serious about dating Weiss. So she blew up at Yang, she could have dealt with it if Yang just didn't like romantic relationships. It wouldn't have hurt as much as it did. But it snapped her out of a small delusion that she and Yang were a happy couple.

She was done feeling sorry for herself. She took out her scroll and queued up Yang's number. Blake bit her lip as her thumb hovered over the call button. She took a deep breath and hit the button. She needed to talk to Yang, find out where they stood.

It rang for a long time, so long that Blake thought Yang wouldn't answered. "Hey Blake, sorry I'm really busy right now. Apparently a majority of my paper work for the past few days was misplaced and I need to play catch up."

"I just need to talk with you." Blake felt her heart skip a beat at hearing Yang's voice again. "Find out where we stand."

"Well we can talk over the phone or you can come in." Blake heard Yang shuffling papers. "I can't leave all of this not done."

"I'll come to the office. This needs to be talked about face to face." Blake got up and headed for the door.

"Okay, just come into my office." There was a brief pause.

Blake hung up and began her walk to the Schnee Tower. On the walk she planed what she wanted to say. She went over it again and again in her head. She wanted to do this right she wanted Yang as at least a friend.

_**-Yang, her office half hour later-**_

Yang rubbed her eyes trying to force the sleep she was feeling away. She had two stacks of papers a foot high to deal with. As well as have a talk with Blake, who will be here soon. She groaned as she promised herself to make who ever made this mistake pay dearly for it. She looked at the four stacks of papers to her right all of them at least a foot tall, those are the ones she finished today. She looked out at the office floor and saw someone coming towards her office with a small stack of yet more papers.

"If those papers are for me they better be marked urgent!" Yang barked and the person flinched. "If they aren't then they can wait for tomorrow!"

The girl hesitated slightly and looked through the papers. She pulled a few out and made a separate stack. She then walked into yang's office with the small handful of sheets. "These are marked urgent from legal. I think they're the final rendition of risk assessment for out of Kingdom personnel."

"Does it include a space for a personalized will?" Yang leaned back into the chair.

She flipped between the pages quickly scanning the words. "No?"

"Is that a question?" Yang's tone was tired and a bit sharp.

"There's nothing mentioning the processing of a last will and testament." She said meekly.

"Then here's what you are going to do." Yang stood up and walked to the girl and crossed her arms. "You are going to go back to legal and tell them to write in the process for it. Outside the Kingdoms is a world full of danger. Any one of my employees that goes there out is risking their lives, I've been out there and every time I went out I wrote a new will each time. So you tell legal that I am not signing anything for out of Kingdom personnel unless it has everything on the list I gave them."

"Yes ma'am." She nodded her head quickly and ran back for the elevators. She passed by Blake on her way out.

Blake walked up to the door of Yang's office. Her eyes went wide as she looked over the stacks of papers. "What?" She whispered quietly.

"Hey Blake." Yang sat back down and rubbed her face. "Hope you don't mind that I work while we talk." Yang looked over a sheet of paper and signed it.

"No problem" Blake sat down on one of the chairs in the office.

"So what is it you wana talk about?" Yang took a small booklet from a stack on the left and started leafing through it.

"Us, our friend ship I mean." Blake bit her lip nervously as she watched Yang.

"That relies on you." Yang tossed the booklet out of the way and grabbed another sheet and read it over. "I told you, I love you like family, you're my sister."

Blake bit her lip, what Yang said was a like the twisting of a knife she forgot she was stabbed with. It was in her heart and she couldn't tell if it was good or bad. "Yang, this would be so much easier if you would be mad."

"I know." Yang kept shuffling papers.

"It would be easier if I was mad." Blake's voice caught.

"I know." Yang's voice was calm.

"I still want to be friends, I really do." Blake notice that yang stopped working and was looking at her. "But it hurts. It hurts knowing that this whole time you knew and didn't say or do anything."

"I know." Yang repeated.

"Damn it Yang say something else!" Blake snapped

"What else should I say? That I value my friendship with you? That I care about you being happy?" Yang gave Blake a hard look. "You are my one friend Blake, and I was scared of losing you if I told you I didn't love you like that."

"You wouldn't have lost me Yang." Blake looked down this was not going how she wanted it to. It quickly turned into a fight, and Blake was at fault. "Did it ever even cross your mind?"

"Once or twice." Yang admitted honestly. "When I had Ruby I thought more about how someone would be a parent than how good they would be in bed. You were the only one in my life at that time that I would trust with her. But I didn't want to start that kind of relationship with that premise. I wanted to be in a relationship for the person, I don't want Ruby to be the only thing that kept a relationship together."

Blake looked down she couldn't find anything to argue with. Yang was right. "We're still friends, but I need time to fall out of love with you."

Yang nodded as she watched Blake stand. "I hear that the new CFO, Velvet I think, and you have been getting pretty close." Yang went back to the stack of papers she was working on.

"How did you?" Blake looked up at Yang.

"I'm in charge of security I have every security camera at my finger tips. As well as a robot that's watching all of them at once." Yang chuckled as she signed a document. "Penny's trying to learn how people interact it's one of the few things she wasn't programmed with. She asked me whether or not you two were dating."

"Tell Penny that it's inappropriate to ask questions like that to anyone but the ones involved." Blake growled slightly.

"Already did." Yang kept shuffling papers and signing some here and there. "Another thing, I'm moving out and into a condo with Rubes."

"Really?" Blake watched Yang rub her eyes.

"Yup." Yang let out a yawn. "Told Ruby and Qrow about it and I've taken two days off after the meeting on Monday to take her to see the three I have lined up. She'll pick one and we'll move in."

"Well that's good news." Blake smiled they were talking again, just like before. She sighed because she needed to go. "I need to go Miss Schnee wants to get in early tomorrow."

"On your way out can you tell someone to send some strong coffee to my office, and have them keeping it coming every twenty minutes?" Yang looked up from a document.

"Sure." Blake got up and went to the door and hesitated slightly. She looked back at Yang. No matter how the blonde dresses she looks out of place in an office going through stacks of papers.


	15. Chapter 15

Today was the day of Yang's first meeting. According to the email it was just a formality meeting to let all of the executives know who had the job and the new CFO and head of security. So nothing really important to discuss and no consequences for decisions made. But that didn't help sooth Yang's nerves. She began to bounce on the balls of her feet and throwing some loose punches, basic warm ups. She cracked every joint she could to help distract her.

Yang took a deep breath and walked into the meeting room. When Yang entered everyone but Weiss was there. Only Erica and Velvet looked younger then forty, a even the COO and CFO were a few years older than Yang. The young blonde ignored all of the judgmental looks she was getting from the older people and sat down next to the COO and across from the head of the board.

"Are you lost miss?" The head of the board asked.

"Head of Security and Schnee Security Solutions, Yang Xiao Long." Yang offered her hand knowing that he couldn't take it over the wide table. "Nice to meet you."

He twisted his face and huffed. Everyone waited patiently for Weiss who came in a few minutes after Yang did. She calmly and purposefully walked to her seat at the head of the meeting table and sat down.

"Now then let's begin." Weiss laced her fingers together and rested her elbows on the table. "Allow me to introduce Velvet Scarlatinia, she is the new Chief Financial Officer. As well as Yang Xiao Long, she was head hunted from Atlas Securities to manage the new security firm that will be protecting everything property that we operate on."

"She looks too young to be in charge of such a large venture." The head of the board interjected.

"She has years of experience in security of all kinds." Weiss looked over the board and then had an idea. "Ms Xiao Long would you please list your expertise."

"Yes ma'am." Yang said in a military like tone and stood at attention. "I have both experience and training in the fallowing; Naval security, urban security, non-urban security, and aerial security. As well as combat in ever form of terrain on Remnant." She sat back down when she finished.

"Ms Xiao Long you are being modest." Weiss cast a glance at Yang. "What Ms Xiao Long is not saying is that she has the some of the highest records for non-human combat, offensive operations, search and rescue, and not to mention that she received hunter certifications at fifteen."

There were some murmurs and hushed talking as a number of board members reassessed their stance on this subject. Apparently it was a controversial issue on who was in charge of the new branch of the company.

"There is also the question of why the contract with the firm we had." The board head brought up.

"I looked at the contract." Yang said. "It states that there will always be three people in the lobby at all times, when I came here during the day there was only two. I came here at night once and there was only one guard on duty and he was asleep. There is also the issue of Ms Schnee's car being tuned into a bomb in front of the building."

The board got quiet and the head got red In the face. His eyes wide he glanced at Weiss who had an icy expression.

"Would like to hire them back on?" Weiss asked flatly.

"No, that is all." The head of the board looked down.

"Well then if the board has no other business with us I believe we have work to do." Weiss stood fallowed by Erica, Velvet and Yang. They left the executive board to do anything else they needed. Erica needed to go over employment matters for the mine workers. Velvet needed to read up on the first part of the quarter. Weiss had to mediate with the legal department with Yang on inter kingdom weapons regulations. Erica and Velvet got into one elevator heading to their office. Yang and Weiss got on an elevator heading for legal on the hundred fiftieth floor.

The moment the elevator door closed Yang and Weiss started laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Yang clutched her sides.

"That's Cardin Winchester." Weiss tried and failed to subdue her giggling. "He's an ageist, sexist and racist. I'm sure he had something to say about Velvet being a rabbit Faunus, but he was probably too ashamed of being call out like that."

"Oh I feel like I'll have some fun were he's involved." Yang calmed herself to the occasional chuckle. "I'm just going to make it a little bit hard for him to go most places."

"Please do." Weiss had regained her composure. "How he got majority vote to be head of the board is beyond me."

"Guy's like him always seem to get the leadership roles in groups." Yang breathed and achieved a straight face. "Something about alpha and beta personalities, everything that runs around in packs has this kind of dynamic."

"Psychology?" Weiss leaned and bumped the blonde. "You're full of surprises sweetie."

"There's this thing called discretion Ms Schnee." Yang looked at Weiss and raised an eyebrow. "Like how the cameras have audio."

What little color was in Weiss' face drained away as she slowly turned to the camera. Weiss then turned to Yang who had a slight grin.

"I forgot." Weiss whispered.

"No problem." Yang coughed. "Penny do your boss and bosses boss a favor and scramble the audio for the entire ride."

There was a soft ding as Penny's voice came through the intercom. "Yes ma'am."

"Penny you don't need to salute over the inter come." Yang knew hir too well. "Oh and bring down this camera for maintenance until floor one five zero."

"Oh right yes." Penny's voice cut out.

"Why take it out the…" Weiss' voice cut out when Yang kissed her.

Yang grabbed her wrists and pinned them above Weiss' head. Yang pulled back slightly and went for Weiss' ear, nibbling lightly at the earlobe. Weiss looked at the display to see that they were almost to the floor.

"Yang we're here." Weiss let out a light moan.

Yang grumbled as she pulled away from Weiss and stood up straight. Yang adjusted her blazer along with Weiss.

"That was unusually risky of you." Weiss said softly.

"I haven't seen you in a few days and I haven't slept in since Friday." Yang began to feel her coffee ware off. "I have signed over one million documents, and yes one million I counted. Worse part I'm still waiting on legal to put in coverage for a will and testament for my people who are sent outside of the Kingdoms."

"Their stone walling on that?" A bite came to Weiss' voice as the doors opened. "We'll see about that."

_**-Ruby&amp;Yang, next day-**_

"Wow!" Ruby looked up at the seven floor building. "It's so big! Will live in all of it?"

"No Rubes." Yang picked up the toddler. "We'll have half a floor. That sound good?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. That was when the realtor walked up to them. She had light green hair and orange eyes. She had a black suit with a skirt and an under shirt that matched her hair.

"You must be Yang, I'm Reef Tidal." She looked at Ruby and smiled. "I don't know you though. Who are you cutie?"

"I'm Ruby!" The young girl squirmed in Yang's arms.

"Now then let's take a look at the condo shall we?" Reef led the way into the building, putting in a combination on a number pad to open the door.

The condo was one large room with a kitchen area that had an island counter, to the right of the door. The wall opposite of the door was all glass. To the right on the back wall was a door to a small balcony. Left of the entrance were two room's and a full bath. The size of just the large room was twice the size of the apartment Yang and Blake were renting. The rooms were the size of Yang's current living room.

"So what do you think kiddo?" Yang put Ruby down and eyed the glass wall and balcony nervously. "Like whatcha see?"

What Ruby did made Yang's heart skip a beat. She walked right up to the window and leaned on it. Yang bit her lip and told herself to relax. She knew the safety requirements for all the buildings in Vale. That glass could with stand a Nevermore attack for a few seconds, so the weight of a dainty toddler wouldn't do much.

"It's empty." Ruby pushed off of the glass and looked around the barren room.

"Well yeah Rubes." Yang walked over and squatted down next to her daughter. "We have to buy furniture and stuff. We could decorate it any way we want." Yang paused and looked at Reef. "The lease would allow us to paint and redo the flooring right?"

"Yes, as long as the walls and what's inside remain the same you can do whatever you wish." Reef looked over the lease again to be sure.

"Hear that." Yang nudged Ruby. "We could put carpet in your room that looks like roses, and paint the walls your favorite shade of red."

"Outside looks pretty." Ruby went back to looking out the window. She was being unusually quiet which was worrying Yang.

"Something wrong?" Yang tried to fallow Ruby's gaze, but she wasn't looking at anything. "Do you want to keep living with grandpa and gramps?"

Ruby looked at Yang angrily and puffed up her face. "No I want to live with Mommy!" Ruby yelled.

"So do you like it or not?" Yang watched Ruby run across the large room and into the two rooms.

She ran to every corner in the place twice before she sat down in the middle of the room. Next she lied down and rolled across the floor. Yang and Reef watched the young girl with stifled laughter. After some more running and summer salts she ran back to Yang.

"It's nice, I like it." She looked around one more time. "But it's missing something, It's missing an oomph."

"An oomph?" Yang laughed. "You've been spending way too much time with Qrow. Are you sure? This is the last place Ruby, and you've said pretty much the same thing every time."

"Then this is it." Ruby plopped down onto the floor.

"Okay." Yang smiled and looked to Reef. "What are we looking at?"

"Well the deposit is fifty thousand. Monthly rent is ten thousand." Reef read from the sheet. Shall we get things settled?"

"Sure." Yang turned to Ruby. "Rubes I need to do a few things with this nice lady. Why don't you play around for a little bit?"

Ruby nodded and ran to one of the rooms to claim it as hers. Yang sighed internally. She was really doing this, it was a dream for her to have such a big place just to herself and Ruby. Now she need's furniture and electronics and maybe a paint job for Ruby's room as well as carpets. Yang had a soft smile the rest of the day.

_**-Ruby&amp;Yang, next day-**_

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ruby jumped up and down on the hotel bed. "Wake up its morning!"

"Ruby." Yang groaned and ducked under the blanket. "Is the sun up?"

"No." Ruby settled down.

"Are we being attacked by Grimm?" Yang groaned again.

"No…" Ruby said guiltily.

"Are you sure?!" Yang popped out from under the blankets and tackled the little girl. Yang tickled her sides making Ruby squeal and giggle. Then Yang stopped. "Hungry?"

"But the suns not up." Ruby pointed at the dark window.

"We're up now." Yang got out of bed and stretched. "You're not going back to sleep and I'm not going to back to sleep. So might as well eat." Yang flicked on the light and gave her daughter a goofy grin.

"I want cookies." Ruby started to jump on the bed again.

"Cookies are not for breakfast." Yang scolded as she picked out a pair of pants and shirt for her and a dress for Ruby. "Pancakes are breakfast."

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" Ruby chanted as she jumped in circles on the bed.

"Okay, pancakes, just stop jumping." Ruby did as told and landed on her butt the next bounce.

Her and Ruby went through the list of condo's faster than expected. So now she has a free day with nothing planed. She thought about taking Ruby around their new neighborhood. There were a few stores on that street, as well as a park and day care center. Scratch that Yang was definitely taking Ruby to the day care to enroll her. And the as would need a car now more than her motor cycle, she will miss riding bumblebee everywhere but it wasn't safe for Ruby.

"Hey Rubes." Yang said as she cut up Ruby's pancakes. "Today we're going to see your new day care and to get a new car."

"New car?" Ruby stabbed her fork into a piece.

"Yeah, I'm thinking something big." Yang took a bite of her oatmeal.

"Like a tank?" Ruby wave her fork with a piece of pancake on it.

"Ruby manners." Yang scolded her poor table manners. "And no tanks, lake Grandpa's car."

"Can it be red?" Ruby asked the only thing important to her.

"Red would be cool." Yang smiled at her daughter.

Two and a half hours later the sun was up and the two were getting out of a cab in front of the day care. Colorful Start was on the on the sign and the outside was as the sign said, colorful. The front was flush with the buildings on either side, and in the windows you can see kids playing. Ruby started getting giddy at the look at all the kids her age.

"Hello?" Yang called over to one of the day care workers.

"Hello Miss." A giant imposing man with green hair walked over. He should have been scary except that he had a frilly white apron with a pink bunny on it. "I'm Sage. I don't recognize you, is there something I can help you with?"

"We're moving in a week and I need a place for Ruby to be all day." Yang picked up the girl.

"I'm sure your sister will love it here." Sage bent down to Ruby's eye level.

"Daughter." Yang corrected. "How much is it a day or week or month or however you do it?"

"We have different rates for what you need." Sage was unaffected by what Yang said.

"She needs a place to run around until kindergarten." Ruby began to squirm and Yang put her down. Yang watched her run into the room.

"So yearly?" Sage looked over to see a monkey boy and a boy with blue hair run up to Ruby and started playing.

"Yeah that sounds good." Yang watched the monkey boy pull at Ruby's hair. Sag moved to intervene but Yang stopped him. "My girl can take care of herself."

Sage watched on skeptically. His eyes went wide as Ruby grabbed the boy's hand and throws him a few feet away. Sage went to intervene again and Yang stopped him again. And a small fight broke out, it was over in a few seconds with Ruby sitting on the monkey.

"Told ya." Yang looked at Sage.

"Yeah." Sage rubbed his jaw. "Looks like they're friends for life. So for a year is fifteen hundred, that covers everything. It's less if she brings a launch and if she's only here for an average school day."

"Fifteen hundred lien a year, ten thousand a month, water and power probably adds on six hundred, then communications is two hundred, food maybe a hundred a week." Yang mumbled as she did the math in her head. "One hundred twenty four thousand four hundred a year total, I make six hundred thousand a year." Yang laughed. "I'll actually have a positive bank account for the first time in a long while."

"Miss you're mumbling." Sage said politely. "I don't understand what you were saying."

"Expect us to come back in a week." Yang smiled. "Any paper work I need to sign?"

"Yes I'll get it." Sage moved to the back. "Scarlet I'll be right back."


	16. Chapter 16

"So how's furniture shopping going?" Weiss asked over the phone.

"Got a couch, a screen, an entire bedroom set and a dining table." Yang said proudly as she looked over her now furnished condo. "Ruby's stuff arrived the other day and I have her room set up."

"I'll have to come over some time to see what you've done." Weiss' tone was light and teasing.

"Ruby's coming in two days, until then it's just me." Yang smiled. "And I'm such a lonely young thing. I so wish someone would come by and visit." Yang said flirtatiously.

There was a knock at Yang's door. "Aren't you going to get that?" Weiss asked.

Yang smiled, it was painfully obvious what Weiss was doing. Yang thought about looking threw the peep hole but reconsidered, Weiss was only five foot so she wouldn't really see her. So Yang just opened the door and saw exactly who she was expecting.

"Come on in Weiss." The blonde stepped aside to let in the older woman.

"You don't sound very surprised." Weiss walked in with a small frown as Yang closed the door.

"The scrolls microphone doesn't pick up sounds like knocks at the door, too low." Yang pulled Weiss into her. "And you're kinda predictable snow angle." Yang leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Well forgive me I've never done anything like surprise my girlfriend before." Weiss pressed herself into the blonde.

"So any ulterior motive to coming here?" They continued to just stand there and hug in silence.

"It's been a few day's since we last saw each other." Weiss squeezed her.

"Alright calm down." Yang picked up Weiss and carried her bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Weiss wanted to sound angry but she had a slight giggle to her voice.

"My girlfriend needs attention." Yang started towards her bed room. "Think you're ready for a big step?"

Weiss bit her lip as Yang brought her into her room. All the furniture was dark oak. There was a wide dresser with a large mirror, a desk with a black chair. Her bed had a large head board and yellow bedding. Looking at the bed Weiss thought for a moment.

She looked up at soft lilac eyes and her heart squeezed itself. She felt Yang's arms around her and she began to tingle. She reached up and cupped Yang's face pulling her down slightly and kissed her slow and deep. Weiss could tell that Yang was holding herself back.

"You've been holding back haven't you?" Weiss whispered as they parted. Weiss' breath began to speed up. "Right now… Don't."

The way Weiss said the word 'don't' flipped a switch in Yang's head. Yang tossed Weiss on to the bed and crawled over her. Both of them were breathing quickly. The air around Yang started to heat, similar to when her semblance was in use except her eyes stayed lilac. She tugged at Weiss' shirt to tell her to take it off.

Soon both of their shirts were on the floor. Yang sat Weiss up and pushed her to the head board. Yang kissed her deeply and purposefully teasing out her tongue. Weiss' hands started going through Yang golden mane. While Yang's hands worked separately, one slipped to her back and undid her bra, the other went to the front of Weiss' pants and undid the buttons.

Weiss bra fell to hang by its straps at her elbows. Yang then unhooked her own bra from the front tossing in the general direction of their shirts. Yang slipped from the kiss and went to work on Weiss' ear the hand that undid her bra fondled one of her breasts.

Weiss stopped playing with the mass of golden hair for a moment to toss her bra aside. One of her hands clutched Yang's head, while the other rubbed down Yang's back. The moment she touched Yang's flesh she felt a searing heat. It was not so hot to be uncomfortable or burn, but it did feel far higher than a normal person should.

Weiss wanted to ask about Yang's temperature but when she opened her mouth all she could do was moan with some light whimpering. What Yang was doing to her she could hardly explain, the only word she could put to this feeling at the moment was good. And it was getting better with every nibble of Yang's teeth on Weiss ear and every time Yang's thumb skimmed over the top of Weiss' breast.

Yang moved from Weiss' ear to her neck. Kissing down to her collar bone, Yang blew hot air into the ridge of her collar bone causing Weiss to shiver. Yang opened her mouth and lightly bit the area she just blew into, leaving slight red marks from her teeth. She then kissed the area between the collar bones.

She then trailed kissed down to the valley between Weiss' breasts. Each kiss left a small red mark, like a splash of hot water. The heat radiated throughout Weiss making her squirm and shiver. Yang trailed her fingers along Weiss' sides, leaving red trails like her kisses. She hooked her fingers in the belt loops of Weiss' pants when she reached her hips. With a gentle tug Yang slid the material down her legs.

Yang reared up and moved back slightly and looked at Weiss. Weiss looked flush with her red cheeks. The red marks from Yang's hot kisses were already fading the same couldn't be said for the teeth marks on her collar bone. Weiss looked vulnerable laying on bright yellow sheets in just her light blue panties.

Yang took a breath and thought. She didn't want this to be like the one nights she had before. She wanted it to last. She wanted it to be special. And most of all she wanted to worship Weiss. She wanted nothing more than to give her pleasure.

Yang took up one of Weiss' and kissed the top of her foot, just below the ankle. She kissed again a few inches up. Slowly yang kissed up Weiss' shin, when she reached the knee she let the kiss linger longer than the others, letting it linger.

Weiss' muscles tensed heavily under the heat of Yang's lips. Weiss clenched her fists on the sheets, tangling her fingers into the sheets further with every twitch of her muscles. Her breath hitching she watched Yang work her way up her leg slowly. The further up her leg the young blonde got the more she could feel a heat rise inside her, different than Yang's heat.

Yang could tell what Weiss was feeling from the look on her face. Her eyes shut tight and her lips pursed. With every kiss Yang heard a muffled moan from Weiss. The moans got less muffled when Yang passed the knee and moved on to Weiss' thigh.

Yang reached the hipbone and stopped. She placed her hands on Weiss' waist and held her firmly. Yang kissed Weiss' navel. She kissed once more just above the band of her panties, earning a slight buck from Weiss and a measurable moan.

Weiss felt Yang lightly scrape her teeth on her stomach towards her pubic bone. She then felt a tug on her panties Weiss opened her eyes and saw Yang slowly pulling them down. This was really happening. Weiss started to breath faster almost as if she was panting.

Yang crawled and hovered herself above Weiss. "Last chance to change your mind." Yang whispered as her finger tips started trailing down Weiss' body from the tip of her chin.

Weiss didn't respond in words, she simply pulled Yang into a hungry kiss. Yang eagerly returned the kiss as her hand stop trailing down Weiss' body and skip right to her mound. Starting from between her legs Yang rubbed her middle finger along fold.

Weiss let out a long moan into Yang's mouth. Yang took her finger away and repeated the motion in reverse with her thumb, and again Weiss moaned into Yang. Yang repeated this two more times getting a moan from Weiss each time.

Then Yang used her thumb and forefinger to find Weiss' clit. The moment yang touched it Weiss bucked and screamed a moan and raked her nails down the blondes back. Yang gently swirled Weiss' clit whit her forefinger.

Weiss bucked, squirmed and boarder line screamed for little more than a minute. Vary soon after Yang started Weiss arched her back and dug her nails deeply into Yang's back. She held that position for thirty seconds before she collapsed and panted out of breath.

Yang looked at Weiss, who passed out, she smiled softly at Weiss' face. She brushed the hair stuck to Weiss' four head off to the side with her pinky. Yang kissed the sleeping woman and got out of bed. She looked at her bright yellow sheets and made a clicking sound with her tongue, she just bought them and hasn't even slept in them yet. She caught herself licking her fingers as she went to her closet to get a spare blanket.

She covered Weiss and went to the dresser and grabbed a plane yellow tee and a faded graphic tee. She put on the plane shirt. She collected her and Weiss' discarded clothes and put them in the wash.


	17. Chapter 17

A half hour passed and Yang let Weiss sleep. She wanted to lay with the older woman but she had things to do. Things she would love to put off for much, much, later. Things like put away all of the pots and pans that have been in boxes for two days, and other tedious moving things that she put off for far too long. So here she was in the kitchen straitening things out instead of sleeping with her girlfriend in the next room.

She'd gotten half way through her list of shit to do when she heard the light padding of bare feet. She smiled slightly as she let Weiss try to sneak up behind her. She waited for the right moment to say anything.

"So you can stand." Yang said in mock amazement when Wiess was a few feet behind her. She turned to see her girlfriend wearing her shirt as a dress. "Looks good on you."

Weiss huffed and pouted slightly. "Is it even possible to sneak up on you?"

"Take the forest survival class for the hunter certifications and you will be overly aware of every breath in a crowded room." Yang laughed slightly as she pulled Weiss into her. "How are you feeling? You were vary… Animated."

"Besides the fact I couldn't feel my legs when I first woke up I'm fine." Weiss stretched up and kissed Yang. "Sorry I didn't doing anything to you. My mind wasn't exactly all there."

"It was your first time." Yang nuzzled into Weiss' shoulder. "I was more focused on making sure you liked it."

"Hmmm, job well done." Weiss pushed out of the hug and headed towards the kitchen. "What do you have to drink?"

"I've got glasses and a tap." Yang fallowed. "I've been splitting my time between getting this place set up and the office, so I haven't had time to go grocery shopping."

"Do you know what chemicals are in the water?" Weiss turned to look at Yang with shock. "You better not let Ruby drink from it."

"No, but I don't have anything to drink and I'm living off take out at the moment." Yang leaned on the island. "I was gana take Ruby for the first grocery trip."

"Absolutely nothing else?" Weiss eyed the faucet with moderate disgust.

"Cold take out mostly." Yang opened the fridge. "I have soda? Huh." Yang took out a two letter battle that was little more than half full.

"Better then tap." Weiss mumbled taking the bottle from Yang tuned and pored two glasses. "That thing you did…"

"Which thing?" Yang hummed lowly stepping towards her.

"When you where rubbing me." Weiss started to blush lightly.

"You mean when I was fingering you?" Yang place her hands on either side of Weiss and placed her chin on her shoulder. The she whispered in her ear. "Is that what you mean?"

"Y-yes." Weiss became overly aware of Yang's body and how it was touching her.

"You've never done it to yourself?" Yang place her hands on Weiss' hips. "Like masturbation?"

"No." Weiss took a sip of her soda.

"Never even thought about it? Never had an urge to or felt horny?" Yang was genuinely curios.

"No." Weiss said plainly. "Before you ask I have felt sexual attraction. But I was never in a position to do anything about it."

"Hmm." Yang's voice was low and it sent a subtle rumble through Weiss. "Right, but just can't see someone not touching themselves during puberty."

"Well I didn't." Weiss shivered slightly when she felt Yang's finger tips touch her bare thigh. "Yang it just occurred to me. Where are my clothes?"

"I was going to put them in the washer." Yang kissed Weiss' neck. "But the tags said dry clean only, so I brought them to this place down the street. I figure you wouldn't wear sweat smelling clothes."

"They smelled like sweat?" It was getting hard for Weiss to think with Yang's hands roaming around.

"Yes." Yang went and nibbled on Weiss' ear. "They'll be done in an hour so don't worry about it."

There was a knock at the door which made Weiss nearly jump out of skin. Yang grumbled as she took her hands off Weiss. Yang turned Weiss' head and kissed her apologetically. She walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole. Yang clenched her fist and stiffened her body at the sight of who was on the other side. She turned to walked away from the door and sat on the couch.

Weiss walked over to see what was wrong. She saw Yang sitting calmly and staring at nothing with a blank face. In fact if it wasn't for her red eyes it looked like nothing was wrong.

"Yang…" Weiss started but Yang covered her mother and made a shushing sound. So Weiss whispered. "Who is it?"

"No one." Yang said plainly in a hushed tone.

There was another knock, louder this time. Weiss saw Yang's eye twitch with every knock, and it looked like she was forcing herself to breath calmly.

"If it was no one you wouldn't be acting like this." Weiss cupped Yang's cheek and made the blonde look at her. "And your eye's wouldn't be red."

There were some knocks again this time there was a voice too, it was like a low growl. "Come one wild fire I know you're home."

"Of course you do." Yang said under her breath. "Fucking stalker."

"Yang I just want to talk, please." There was a soft thud like his head hit the door.

"Who is he?" Weiss ordered.

"Hessonite, Ruby's father." Yang said it bitterly.

"Why is he here?" Weiss held on of Yang's clenched fists.

"Don't know, don't care." Yang relaxed the hand that Weiss was holding and laced their fingers together.

"Yang I'm not going away." Hessonite said through the door. "Yang you know I could get passed this door if I wanted to. Just let me in so we can talk."There was a pause and neither Yang nor Weiss moved. "Just let me in and I won't let the press know that Weiss Schnee is in an illicit relationship with her nineteen year old head of security."

Yang snapped up and was at the door faster than Weiss could react. The door flew open and Yang grabbed Hessonite by the collar and slammed him against the inside wall. Yang glared at him with scorching red eyes and imposed an uncomfortably hot aura.

"What the fuck are you doing Hess?" Yang growled at him.

"I want to see Ruby."Hess grunted as Yang pressed him at arm length against the wall.

"And I tell you every time, no." Yang gritted her teeth. "I don't want my daughter to be around a criminal, even if it's her father."

"I'll tell the press about you and Weiss if you don't." Hessonite said calmly.

Yang visibly flinched at his words. She slowly turned her head and looked at Weiss. Her eyes turned back to lilac and she wore a worried expression. Weiss calmly stood up and pulled on the hem of the shirt she wore, making sure she was cover.

"Hessonite." Weiss said calmly and walked over to them. "I'm sorry I didn't hear a last name."

Seeing Weiss calm made Yang stop worrying, so she looked at Hess with her eyes back to being red. "He doesn't have one." Yang growled.

"No last name?" Weiss raised an eye brow. "With the inter Kingdom laws and regulations on census data? Not to mention that both a first and last name are required for movement from Kingdom to Kingdom?"

Hessonite suddenly felt very uncomfortable under Weiss' gaze.

"And you're a criminal too?" Weiss sounded innocent and looked as if she was making small talk.

"Known for a number of cyber attacks." Yang confirmed Weiss.

"Now if you told anyone, and I mean anyone." Weiss placed her hand on Yang's shoulder and gently moved her away from Hess. "It would immediately be counter by us saying that you are a known criminal, add that to how you are the father to Yang Xiao Long's daughter."

Yang smiled as she watched her five foot girlfriend intimidate her nearly seven foot ex. The smile grew as she watched Hessonite start to shake.

"With Yang not allowing you to see Ruby out PR firm will simply write you off as a bitter ex whom wants to get back at the woman keeping her daughter from being in contact with a criminal." Weiss poked her finger at his chest. "Now who would be in a worse light?"

For a moment no one said anything. Hessonite was too intimidated to talk. Yang was enjoying watching her ex get chewed out. While Weiss just stared at Hessonite with a blank look.

"Now here's what you are going to do." Weiss' light blue eyes locked firmly with silver ones. "You are going leave and never come back. And while you are gone you will do as Yang wants. You will not see Ruby, you will not call or come here to ask to see Ruby, you will not call to ask to speak with Ruby. Do you understand?"

Hessonite nodded slowly.

"Good." Weiss lightly patted his cheek. "Now you run back to whatever rock you crawled out of." Weiss' voice was as sweet as the smile she put one.

Hessonite nodded again and quickly made his way out of the condo. Yang closed the door behind him and sighed, she's been trying to do something like that for years. She felt Weiss come in and hug her from the side. Yang hugged back and looked at her.

"Sweetie if there's ever anything you need me to handle, just call." Wiess sighed into Yang's shirt.

"Oh, I will." Yang chuckled slightly. "Also remind me to never get on your bad side."

"No promises." Weiss pulled Yang down into a kiss. "How long until the dry cleaners are done with my clothes?"

"About forty five minutes." The blonde brushed some white hair behind Weiss' ear.

"Good." Weiss wrapped her arms around Yang's neck jumped up and wrapped the blondes hips. "Is that enough time to teach me how to return the favor from earlier?"

"No." Yang grabbed and squeezed Weiss' ass. "But we can start with the more basic aspects of girl on girl."

"Basics?" Weiss kissed Yang's neck.

"Next time we'll go over toys." Yang started walking towards the bed room.


	18. Chapter 18

Yang parked in the driveway of her father's house. It felt slightly off putting to not hear Bumblebee's engine the whole way here. She's going to miss riding her motorcycle but the SUV she bought is much safer to drive Ruby around Vale in. Ruby, it was finally the day that she would be living with her daughter. Yang would be lying if she said she wasn't the tinniest bit giddy.

Yang took in a breath and got out of the car. She had a grin on her face when she opened the door and saw Ruby sitting on a stool wearing a back pack right in front of the door. Zwei was with her and seemed to have fallen asleep across the girl's feet.

Ruby smiled and stood up and tried to run to Yang, forgetting entirely about the sleeping dog on her feet. She immediately started to fall towards the ground. Luckily Yang caught her and picked her up in one swift motion.

"Hey kiddo." Yang kissed her forehead. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Since I woke up." Ruby smiled.

"Since you woke up?" Yang gasped. "I told you I would be here by ten." Yang looked at her watch dramatically. "I'm eve early see?" yang showed her the watch face.

"I was excited." Ruby giggled.

"Ah, I see." Yang looked around. "Where's Gramps and Grandpa?"

"Gramps is in the workshop." Ruby pointed down. "And Grandpa's in the library." She then pointed up.

"Okay, I'll gate Gramps and you get Grandpa." Yang put Ruby down.

"Why can't I ever get Gramps?" Ruby pouted.

"Because it's dangerous in the workshop, and your habit of touching things could get you hurt." Yang said sternly. "Like last time."

"Fine." Ruby then ran off to the stairs.

Ruby climbed the stairs on all fours and when she got half way up she heard Zwei yelp. She looked back to see the small dog pacing in front of the steps. Ruby turned around and sat on the step she was on and watched the dog.

"Come on Zwei." Ruby called down to the dog. She then went back to climbing the stairs. "I'll leave you behind."

Zwei sniffed the stair and barked. He heard the bigger humans talk about how the little one will be gone soon. He'll miss her and wanted to spend as much time with his favorite human as he could. He whimpered a bit and then began to climb the stairs with his stubby legs.

Ruby made it to the top of the stairs and looked back down to see Zwei hobbling up the stairs. She waited for him to reach the top of the landing. She then rubbed the spot between his ears. She turned and ran down the hall to the library door. Reaching up she tried to open the door, it was locked. She backed up and looked at the top of the door frame. She knew that Tiayang kept a spare key for every door on the top of its frame. Ruby took off her bag and rummaged through it looking for something. After a moment she took out a yo-yo.

She threaded her finger through the loop and got ready to throw it. She wound up and threw it at the top of the door frame. It took a try or two before she knocked off the small metal key. She hopped around and did a little victory dance.

"What are you doing Ruby?" Tiayang chuckled after watching her dance for a moment.

"I thought you were in there." Ruby pointed to the door. "You said you would be in there. Did you lie?"

"No Ruby I went to the bathroom." Tiayang went and picked up the key she knocked down. "Nice shot." He picked up the girl and started towards the stairs. "I'm guessing Yang's here."

"Yeah." Ruby nodded.

"Are you excited to live in the city?" He watched Ruby nod. "Ready to make new friends?"

"I already have some." Ruby showed him two fingers. "Two. One has a monkey tail and the other has blue hair."

"Blue hair!" Tiayang gasped as they entered the kitchen to see Qrow and Yang. "What a weirdo."

"I know." Ruby laughed as Tiayang sat her on the counter.

"Ready to live with Mom kid?" Qrow ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Yes." Ruby smiled.

"I'll miss you kid." Qrow kissed the top of Ruby's head.

Ruby hugged Qrow and reached for Tiayang to join. Yang watched and couldn't fight the smile that was growing. Yang went and wrapped the outer layer of the hug, hugging Tiayang and Qrow.

"Yang what are you doing?" Tiayang's voice sounded muffled and squished. "We're having a moment here."

"It's too cute to not join in." Yang's voice sounded just as squished as her fathers.

Ruby started giggling. Which caused Qrow and Yang to start laughing. Tiayang tried to stay serious but her couldn't stop chuckling. Soon he caved and joined the laughter. Yang wanted to stay a bit longer and have some proper good byes. But she and Ruby needed to catch the next fair.

"Alright Ruby, ready?" Yang asked.

Ruby responded with a nod and hopped off the counter. Ruby ran to the front door with Zwei and opened it. She stopped the moment she step out the door.

"It's red!" She called out to Yang who was walking towards her. "You got a red one! And it's huge!"

"Thought you'd like it." Yang smiled as she watched Ruby and Zwei run around the car.

Yang went into the garage and grabbed Ruby's car seat. She quickly set it up on the passenger side back seat. She waved Ruby over to get her in and buckle her up. She got into the car and started it up. She looked over and saw Qrow and Tiayang walk up to the car.

"Don't worry you'll see her." Yang smiled to the older men. "Every other week end I can get off we'll come here."

"Right." Qrow draped an arm around Tiayang's shoulder. "Take care Yang."

"Look at it this way." Yang leaned over and started to whisper. "At least now you won't have to keep it down."

Tiayang's eyes went wide and his face went red. Qrow on the other hand just let out a bellowing laugh.

Yang pulled out of the drive way and headed to the wharf. She looked back at Ruby who was smiled back to her.

_**-Vale, Yang&amp;Ruby-**_

"Alright Ruby." Yang slowed as she rounded a corner. "We have to go get some groceries before we head home."

"Okay." Ruby was looking out at all of the buildings. "Can we get cookies?"

"Since it's a special occasion you can have the good ones." Yang pulled into the markets parking lot.

"The ones with the white hood lady?" Ruby asked wide eyed.

"Are there any other good ones?" Yang laughed a bit as she parked. She turned to look at Ruby. "Listen, we'll get them as we leave. If you misbehave at all in the store we won't get them, and they have to last two weeks."

"Then are we getting the big box?" Ruby asked. "The one with all different kinds?"

"Yes." Yang said. "So are you going to behave?"

Ruby nodded her head and smiled at getting a big box of her favorite cookies.

In the store Ruby was as well behaved as Yang wanted her to be. She made slight faces while Yang picked out vegetables, any kid would. But she was a good girl the entire time, and her smile took up half her face as she watched Yang pick out a large red box with a white hooded figure. Ruby wanted to squeal happily as she watched the box go into the cart. But she knew how easily it could be put back so she restrained her excitement.

Yang paid for the groceries and left the market. She put Ruby in first and then put all of the bag's in the trunk. She got into the driver's seat and lifted the red box so Ruby could see it. She opened it, closed her eyes and gave Ruby a random cookie.

"Alright Kiddo I'm ganna need some help with all these bags." Yang pulled out of the parking space and headed for the street."

"I can carry four." Ruby showed four fingers.

"Four?" Yang asked. "I think one is more than enough."

"I carry four when we Grandpa gets food." Ruby said proudly. "And a whole jug of milk."

"What? No way, you? Really?" Yang stopped at a stop light.

"I can even pick up Zwei." Ruby flexed her arms.

"When did my little girl get so strong?" Yang laughed as she started driving again.

A short while later Yang's scroll went off thankfully Yang integrated the scroll and the car. The ID showed up on the windshield as Weiss. Wiess had gotten two numbers when they started dating to help keep things secret. This one was the private number that only Yang knew.

"Hey Ruby, remember Weiss?" Yang asked looking back quickly looking at red hair nodding. "Alright say hi."

Yang hit a button on the stirring wheel and answered the call. "Hi Weiss!" Rub yelled.

"Oh hello Ruby." Weiss' voice came from the speakers. "Is Yang there."

Yang looked back and made a shushing gesture and winked at her. "No." Ruby held back a giggle.

"Were is she?" Ruby let out a slight giggle at Weiss' question.

"In the car." Ruby giggled.

"And were are you?" Weiss could tell the blonde was there.

"In the car." Ruby started laughing.

"Hey babe, what's up?" yang turned onto their street.

"I was wondering if I could come over later." Weiss asked. "I know I'm always welcome but I wasn't sure if you wanted some time with Ruby."

"That's up to Ruby." Yang turned into the parking garage of their building. "Well Rubes?"

"Will she play with me?" Ruby asked. "Only if you play with me."

"I'll play with you, I'll be over when I leave the office at five." Weiss said.

"See you later." Yang said as Weiss hung up. "Are you ready for operation put away?" Yang turned to see Ruby salute. "Wrong hand." She switched hands. "Alright let's do this."

_**-8pm, Yang&amp;Weiss&amp;Ruby-**_

Weiss came over for dinner and played with Ruby for the past two hours. Keeping up with the two year old was not easy for her. To her surprise she was able to tire Ruby out enough for her to fall asleep. So here they where Yang and Weiss sitting on the couch and Ruby using Weiss as a pillow.

"I'm too old to do this too often." Weiss sighed as she stroked Ruby's hair as she slept on her lap.

"Don't say that." Yang said as she kissed Weiss' head. "There are women your age who are just having a kid. You just got thrown in at the toddler period. Thank your lucky stars you didn't have to watch over her the first year."

"How bad was it?" Weiss looked down at Ruby's sleeping face.

"From what I hear from other mom's Ruby was the worst." Yang smiled as she remembered when Ruby was born. "She never stopped eating and I mean it, the only time she didn't have a bottle in her mouth was when she was asleep. And she pooped twice as fast as she ate, I still don't know how she did it."

"Really?" Weiss looked at Yang. "This tiny thing?"

"Yes." Yang chuckled. "She was a terror in a diaper."

"I say she took after her mother." Weiss closed her eyes and hummed a song.

"Why?" Yang stood and kneeled in front of Weiss.

"You know why." Weiss sighed. "I'm not giving the reason while there are children in the room, asleep or not."

"It's time for her to get to bed." Yang slipped her arms under the small child and picked her up.

Weiss watched Yang carry Ruby to her room. While Yang was in there she figured she would get a drink. She started to pour a glass of tea when she felt Yang's arms wrap around her. Yang nuzzled into the clef of her neck and sighed.

"How much longer can we go like this?" Yang asked.

"The company will be in transition until the next quarter." Weiss place her hands on Yang's. "So about two months then I'm back to working late and always on call."

"So if we ever want to do something?" Yang kissed her neck.

"It'll have to be quick." Weiss sounded glum.

"There's no way you can guaranty one day a week, or month?" Yang squeezed the hug.

"Only if I consolidate power with the head of the board." Weiss left the hug to turn and kiss Yang. "And I can't trust Cardin Winchester with any form of real power."

"So we need to make the most of every minute, every second, we have." Yang pulled Weiss into a kiss.

After the two months is going to be hard, but both Yang and Weiss wanted it to work. Neither of them have said that they loved each other yet. Weiss was uncertain if the relationship would last past when her schedule returns to her normal fourteen hour days. While Yang wasn't sure if Weiss was feeling the same way. She's taken a few virginities and the one thing in common with all of them was that they thought they were in love, when it was just lust. Each had their reasons and both were valid.


	19. Chapter 19

Ruby woke up slowly. When she opened her eyes she forgot where she was. She looked from wall to wall sleepily. All her things where there, the stuffed Grimm and the toys where all there, but they were in different places. Even the shape of the room was different, the slant of the wall was gone. She started to cry.

"Grandpa! Gramps!" Ruby cried out. "Grandpa! Gramps!"

Yang came in as soon as she heard her cry. "Ruby what's wrong?"

"Where am I? Where's Grandpa and Gramps?" Ruby sobbed.

"Sweetie don't you remember?" Yang hugged and cooed the crying girl. "You're living with me now, in the city."

"Oh." Ruby sniffed and wiped her nose. "I'm hungry."

"Right." Yang chuckled. "Come one."

Yang picked up Ruby and carried her to the kitchen. Yang sat Ruby down on a stool and went to the cupboards.

"Can I have cookies?" Ruby laid her head down on the counter.

"Cookies are a treat." Yang pulled out a box of oat meal. "You get oat meal."

"Fine." Ruby sat up and watched her Mom cook.

"I forget, when's your birthday again?" Yang looked back at the sleepy looking girl.

Ruby started counting on her fingers. She started with all ten digits and started counting down. After almost a minute Ruby held up five fingers. "Five days."

"Five days? Already?" Yang took out some sugar and raisins. "How old will you be?"

"Two!" Ruby held up to fingers. After a pause she added a finger. "No, three!"

"That's right." Yang laughed and took out two bowls and poured in the oat meal that she cooked into them. "In one week you'll be three. Do you want a party?"

"What's that?" Ruby pulled a bowl of oat meal to her.

"It's when you get all your friends together and have fun." Yang gave Ruby a spoon. "When you make some friends why don't you invite them over for cake and ice cream?"

"I'll make lots of friends." Ruby started eating.

Yang smiled and started eating as well. It was six fifty and the daycare opens at seven thirty. With traffic she can get to the Schnee tower by eight forty five. Today there are no meetings or special events that would take up time. So unless something unexpected happened she would be able to pick up Ruby by seven. They both still needed to change and brush their teeth. Yang hadn't showered and she will admit that she wasn't smelling her freshest. She'll have to set morning routine that gave her time to shower.

"Done Ruby?" Yang asked as she watched the little start licking the bowl.

Ruby looked up mid lick and nodded with her tongue out. "Can I have some more?"

"Can you eat it all with enough time to get dressed and brush your teeth?" Yang grabbed the pot and hovered a spoon full over Ruby's bowl, she already knew the answer.

"I eat fast." Ruby held up her soon. "I can eat two whole bowls in a second."

"Okay, ready set go." Yang poured the oat meal into her bowl.

Sure enough Ruby ate a total of three bowls, not in a second like she boasted. But still, three bowls is a lot for such a little girl. Next Ruby and Yang brushed their teeth. Then they got dressed.

"I'm bringing Howler." Ruby said as she grabbed a stuffed Beowolf.

"Are you sure? He might get dirty or you might forget him." Yang helped Ruby into her jacket. The stuffed Grimm was the first gift that was given to her on the day she was born.

"I'm bringing him." Ruby hugged the toy tighter.

"Okay Rubes." Yang kissed Ruby's forehead and walked her to the door.

_**-Colorful Start-**_

They arrived at the day care around twelve minutes after Sage and Scarlet unlocked the doors. The boy's Ruby played with the other week where already there running amok. When Yang and Ruby entered Ruby made a move to go over to the boys. Yang held her back.

"Ruby you have to meet Sage and Scarlet first." Yang pointed to the two people by the coat rack.

"Okay." Ruby mumbled and looked over to the two kids playing.

"Sage, Scarlet." Yang walked over With Ruby in tow.

"Ah, Yang."Sage looked over. "We just opened."

"Noted." Yang nodded and then squatted down to Ruby's level. "Ruby you remember Sage right?"

"Scary looking softy." Ruby looked up at the green haired man, who had a slight blush.

"Right." Yang stifled a laugh. "Do you remember Scarlet?"

"Looks like a boy and also looks like a girl." Ruby looked up at the other person, who just rolled their eyes at the remark.

"Don't worry about it." Scarlet said preemptively. "Kids are blunt. I wouldn't be working with them if I didn't have thick skin."

Yang nodded. "We'll they'll be looking after you while I'm at work, okay?"

"Okay." Ruby looked up at the two people again. "Can I go play now?"

"Sure, here let me have your coat." Sage kneeled down. "You have your own cubby to keep all you things in."

"Bye bye Ruby." Yang kissed the girls head. "Have a good day and make some friends."

Ruby stood and watched Yang leave. She then shrugged off her jacket and handed it to Sage. Ruby then ran over to were the two boys were.

"Hi." Ruby said.

"Gah!" The boy with the tail yelped. "It's the monster girl."

"I'm not a monster!" Ruby kicked his shin. "I'm a normal girl! Jerk."

"Ow!" He rubbed his shin. "Girls don't fight like you do."

"My Mommy does!" Ruby scowled. "She goes all over the world and fights Grimm and bad guys."

"No she doesn't, you're lying." He looked at the blue haired boy. "Right Neptune?"

"I don't know Sun." He looked over to the adults who were idlely chatting with the occasional look over. "Did you see her? She was big and musically."

"Fine." Sun sat down and crossed both his arms and legs.

"Hey Neptune, my birthday is soon and my Mommy said I should invite friends." Ruby completely ignored Sun at this point. "Want to come?"

"Cake?" Neptune asked.

"And Ice cream." Ruby added with a nod.

"Hey I wanna come." Sun started to wine.

"Mommy said I can invite friends." Ruby huffed. "Friends don't call each other monsters."

"Yes they do." Sun retorted. "But only really, really, good ones."

Ruby looked at him suspiciously and then glanced at Neptune. Neptune shrugged and then Ruby looked at the begin eyes of Sun. Ruby gave him a shrug and did a motion where she pointed at her eye then him. "I'm watching you."

Sun smiled and nodded.

_**-Schnee Tower Entrance, Yang-**_

Yang slammed on the brakes when she saw the front of the building. Her face twisted into anger as she got out of the car and marched up to the door. The sight of her caused everyone on the side walk and in the entrance that was staring shuffle on with what they were doing.

She stopped and glared at the words spray painted across the front of the building. It read "Faunus loving scum" In block letter and streaking red paint. Yang's eyes shifted color to red and visible flames started to dance around her. She barged into the lobby and stood in the middle of the room.

"Security report!" Yang bellowed.

As commanded every security guard in the lobby ran to form a line in front of her. They all wore stern faces as they stood at attention in front of her.

"Now tell me how that is possible?" She pointed to the glass wall that faced the street.

"Security cameras show it was done by ten individuals in the three minutes between shift change." A female guard said.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but is it not procedure that the guards relieving are supposed to come to the manned post to relieve the position." Yang eyed all of them

"Yes, ma'am." They all said in unison.

"So tell me why the lobby was left unattended for three minutes." Yang could feel the stares of the office workers trained on them

"We were told to meet them on the fiftieth floor." A male guard spoke.

"Who gave you that order? Was it me?" Yang asked.

"No ma'am." They said in unison

"Was it Pyrrha Nikos?" Yang asked.

"No ma'am." They said again.

"Was it Lie Ren? Juane Ark? Nora Valkyrie?" Yang stared down each one of them.

"No ma'am." They said a third time.

"Then you must have done it on your own." Yang crossed her arms. "Because no one else in this company has the authority to supersede protocol."

"Not even a member of the board ma'am?" The female guard asked.

"Elaborate." Yang walked over and made her eyes level with the guards.

"We all received emails to meet the guards we were relieving on the fiftieth floor. It had the security code of a board member." She began to feel the heat radiating off of Yang.

"Recite the cone." She ordered.

"003-A211." The female guard said instantly.

"That is not a valid code." Yang said flatly as she turned from them and looked at the graffiti. "That code was taken out of the system when the company was overhauled."

"It checked out in the system ma'am." A guard said.

"Penny!" Yang yelled.

A beep was heard and Penny's voice came over the intercom. "Yes?"

"Check code 003-A211. Deep searched. Every last bit of data. Do you understand?" Yang yelled.

"One moment." Three seconds later Penny's voice came back. "Found the information you requested. However it is a delicate matter, not to be discussed in public, sending the information to your scroll now."

Yang's scroll buzzed as the document came in. Yang barely glanced at it and her anger spiked again.

"You." She pointed to the female guard who did the most talking. "Park my car." She threw her the keys. "You three, clean that up." She thumbed to the graffiti. "And the rest of you take down every name of every person coming in or out."

Yang moved past them and into an empty elevator. She then breathed to control herself. The information showed that the same code was used to access multiple key areas of the building. Such as the records department for employees, specifically the sub section for mine workers. As well as the blue print vault for every Schnee Co. building.

"Fucking great, this is going to go really well with the board." Yang sighed as she keyed in conference call with Pyrrha and Ren.

They both answered at the same time. "Guy's we have a major security breach. Pyrrha I need you working PR now."

"I'm not in yet." Pyrrha sounded worried.

"So call your staff and have them start with damage control." Yang sighed as the elevator ticked closer to the hundredth floor. "Have most of them focus on the racist graffiti painted on the front of the building. Also have a small number of them prepare for a response to a possible attack on Schnee buildings."

"What?!" Pyrrha gasped. "I'm coming in now."

Pyrrha hung up and left Yang and Ren on the line. "Ren I need you to double shifts at every building."

"On it." Ren hung up.

Yang let out a hefty sigh as the door opened to the security floor. "Alright every one listen up!" Yang yelled into a room full of her employees. "We have a top level security breach. Employment records for mine workers have been stolen as well as blue prints for every building Ms Schnee owns. Starting right now the only brakes you will take are to shit and eat."

Yang waited for her words to sink into the crowded room. When she thought enough time had passed she began again.

"I want any one and every one, who is not on security camera duty or cyber defense to come to building. Start at the ground floor and work your way up. Do not run employee ID codes in the system, it has been hacked." Yang heard murmurs from the cyber security area. "It was an in house job. Instead run every number by Penny and ze will tell you whether or not that person is an actual employee. If she says no, do not hesitate and detain them."

She looked around the room and let her orders sink in. She didn't even need to tell them to go. All at once they moved to the elevators and overridden the controls to bring them to that floor. A number of them took to the stairs and started the hundred floor walk down.

Yang sighed and walked to her office. There were two calls she still had to make. One was to Colorful Start and see if Sage or Scarlet could give Ruby a ride here when they closed. The other was to Weiss and inform her on what was happening. She knew her girlfriend would be beyond pissed.

_**-Weiss' Office, Yang&amp;Weiss-**_

"How could this happen?" Weiss looked out the window.

"Under trained personnel and a hastily slapped together security firm." Yang said bluntly as she place a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. It was a rookie mistake made by rookies."

"I'm not blaming myself Yang." Weiss leaned her cheek on Yang's hand.

"It's just that things were going good." Weiss sighed. "Everything seemed to be going good. You and me, the company."

"It's a hiccup." Yang hugged Weiss from behind. "We did an inventory and triple checked the cameras. Nothing was taken. The code was put in and the door was left ajar. The worse thing this did was show the vulnerability in our internal systems. Which is now patched."

"How you reacted Yang." Weiss leaned into the taller woman. "The board."

"You hired me to run security. I made a judgment call." Yang breathed in Weiss' scent. "If given the same variables I would do the exact same thing."

"They'll say you over reacted." Weiss looked at the afternoon sky.

"Well they didn't have to worry about the potential lives and property that were involved. They also don't have the experience I do. One thing that is true with security, no matter where, a good security guard or body guard never takes chances." Yang assured her.

"I'll stand by you on this Yang." Weiss turned around and gave Yang a quick peck. "With anything."

Weiss watched the goofy smile start to spread across Yang's face, along with the blush. She felt her heart squeeze itself as the smile spread to those lilac eyes. Then she said it without thinking or hesitation.

"I love you." Weiss kissed Yang again.

Weiss gasped slightly and her eyes went wide as she realized what she said. She was immediately filled with a sense of fear and anxiety. Her mind started racing and panicking. Her thoughts ranged from 'why did I say that?' to 'why isn't she saying it back?'

Yang did the one thing she didn't want to do in this situation, she froze. Her heart started beating a thousand miles a second, and each beat hurt. She tried to speak but she was too scared of saying the wrong words. So instead she acted.

She smiled and cupped Weiss' face and kissed her. It was sweet and Yang tried to fill it with as much of her feelings as she could. When the kiss finally broke Yang looked into Weiss' eyes and somehow formed words.

"I was wondering when you would admit it." Yang gave a cocky smile and kissed her again.


	20. Chapter 20

"Mommy!" Ruby yelled as she ran into Yang's room. She climbed on her bed and started jumping. "Mommy wake up it's my birthday."

"Ruby." Yang groaned. Schnee Tower was shut down to rework the cyber infrastructure and Yang was hoping to sleep in for a few hours. "The sun?"

"It's up, I waited." Ruby plopped down on the bed. "It's my birth day."

Yang sat up and rubbed her face. Looking out the window she saw the sun was indeed up, just barely. "It is." Yang widened her arms and took Ruby into a hug. "The party's not for a few hours. You need to stop being so excited about everything."

"Can't" Ruby mumbled into Yang's shoulder.

"Can't or?" Yang squeezed slightly.

"Won't." Ruby tried to squirm out of Yang's grip. "Let go."

"No." Yang pulled Ruby down and laid back down.

"Mommy get up." Ruby whined.

"Can't hear you, sleeping." Yang started making snoring noises.

"No you're not." Ruby managed to wiggle her arms free and started tickling Yang's sides.

Yang started to shake from keeping in her laughter. After a few short bursts of laughter Yang tickled back. A short tickle fight broke out.

"I'm hungry." Ruby complained.

"Wouldn't be if you slept in once and a while." Yang let go of Ruby and rolled out of bed. "I looked up a special recipe for your birthday."

"Really? What?" Ruby scrambled to her feet.

"It's a cookie cake." Yang picked up Ruby. "It's a cake and a cookie all in one."

Ruby gasped and her face seemed to freeze. The concept of this seemingly over loaded her mind. Ruby remained silent while Yang sat her down at the table and went to cook breakfast. In her mind she went over it again and again. Cookies and cake in one is almost too good to believe.

"Ruby are you awake?" Yang snapped her fingers in front of Ruby's face as she put down a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Cake and Cookies." Ruby looked up at Yang. "Both at once?"

"Yes." Yang sat down next to her.

"Like a cookie inside a cake or cake sized cookie?" Ruby made wild jesters with her hands.

"A little of both." Yang took Ruby's left hand and put a fork in it. "Eat. We'll start making it when you're done." Ruby opened her mouth and started shoveling in food. "Hey slow down!" Yang scolded.

Ruby froze, closed her mouth and started to chew. She slowly started to eat. Even at her slowed down pace she still finished before Yang. When she didn't have any food left she fidgeted in her seat and stared at Yang.

"If you want something to do while I eat." Yang took a bite and slowly chewed. "Tell me who's coming again."

"Sun, the money boy. Neptune, the boy with the blue hair and is always around Sun." Ruby took a breath. "Then these two girls I think they're twins, they have really weird names that I can't remember, I call them Mel and Mil."

"Anyone else?" Yang hummed.

"Sun's mom is coming, same with Neptune. Mel and Mil are coming with their dad." Ruby watched impatiently as Yang played with her food.

"No other kids?" Yang smiled at Ruby's pouting face.

"No." Ruby said flatly. "They're all boring."

"Anyone you want to come?" Yang waved around the last of her bacon.

"Grandpa and Gramps, oh and Blake." Ruby watched attentively as Yang finished the last of her food.

"Grandpa and Gramps and Blake eh?" Yang talked with her mouth full. "Gramps is off seeing someone in Vacuo and Grandpa is at the collage doing something, sorry Rubes." Yang looked as Ruby's face grow sad. "Buuuut, I could, maybe, possibly get Blake to consider coming over."

"Really?" Ruby got the biggest smile. "I haven't seen Kitty in a long time."

"She might even bring a friend." Yang took out her scroll and queued up Blake's number. "Hit dial and ask."

Ruby took the scroll and hit a big green button. Ruby waited as she heard the line ring. Yang took both the plates into the kitchen. When Blake finally picked up Ruby spoke automatically.

"Blake!" Ruby cheered.

"Oh, hi Ruby." Blake said awkwardly.

"I'm having a party!" Ruby said. "Can you come?"

"Ruby I would love to but I have work sweetie." Blake bit her cheek.

"No you don't." Ruby said flatly. "You and Mommy work at the same place right?"

"Yes." Blake felt guilty about lying to the young girl.

"Mommy said everyone has a week off so they can do things." Ruby's tone was mater-o-factly. "So can you come?"

"Sure." Blake bit her lip.

"Will you bring a friend? Mommy said you might bring one." Ruby looked over to Yang who was getting out cooking things. "Is it yes? I need to know now because Mommy and me are going to make a cookie cake now."

"Uh yeah sure I'll ask her but no promises. When should I be there?" Blake asked.

"Two." Ruby hung up and ran over to Yang and handed the scroll over. Yang took it and smiled.

"She's coming" Ruby smiled. "She said no promises with the friend."

"Okay." Yang tucked the device into her pocket. "Ready to start baking?"

Ruby smiled and nodded.

_**-Blake-**_

Blake sighed as she listened to the empty tone of the scroll. That was low of Yang, to use Ruby like that. As well as seemingly setting her up with Velvet, not that Blake was totally against it. It just seemed haphazard for her to go into a relationship. She sighed again and brought up Velvets number on the screen. She pressed dial and listened to it ring.

"Hi Blake." Velvet sounded cheery.

"Hey Velvet." Blake bit her cheek. "You know Yang, my ex-roommate and current head of security?"

"The young and talented security expert that has caught Ms Schnee's eye?" Velvet hummed.

"Caught that bit did you?" Blake said nervously.

"She looks at her a little too intently." Velvet had a slight laugh. "And there's this way they look at each other.

"Alright I get it." Blake bit this in side of her mouth. "Well Yang has a daughter, Ruby, and today's her birthday."

"I'm sensing a party." Velvet cut to the chase.

"You can come as my plus one." Blake agreed. "If you want to."

"The buildings been shut down and I have nothing to do, so I can't see why I would say no." Velvet reasoned.

"Well it's at two, think you can swing by my place to pick me up?" Blake ran a hand through her hair.

"Not a problem." Velvet said sweetly.

_**-Yang's place, almost two-**_

"Someone's here!" Ruby jumped off the couch as there was a knock at the door.

"I hear it Rubes." Yang walked over and opened the door.

She opened and saw a short woman with blonde hair and a monkey tail. She had a bag that looked like a gift.

"Yang? I'm Tian Wukong." She offered her hand, which Yang took. "I believe Ruby invited Sun over for a birthday party?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm assuming the tail on the floor leads to Sun?" Yang pointed at the yellow tail curled around her ankle.

"Yes." Tian laughed slightly and coaxed the small boy out from behind her. "Sun say hello."

"'Sup?" Sun looked up at Yang and got a soft pat on the back of his head by his mom.

"'Sup?" Yang said back as she motioned for them to walk in.

When Yang was about to close the door she saw a woman with blue-purple hair and great fashion sense. With her was a small boy with blue hair who had a box. Neptune and his mom, Yang assumed.

"Hi." The woman called out and waved, which Yang returned. "You must be Yang, I'm Amphitrite Vasilias."

"Hello, little stud here's Neptune then?" Yang pointed to Neptune.

"Yes he is." She patted her boy on his head. "Say hi."

"Hello." He looked up at Yang and showed the box. "I got Ruby a present."

"Aw isn't that sweet." Yang bent down and patted his head like his mother did. "Come on in, Sun and his mom just got here."

"I thought that was her car." She walked into the condo and waved at Tian.

Yang sighed and closed the door. They were both at least six years older than here. That fact mad her slightly self conscious at interacting with them. But these were the parents of Ruby's friends so she was going to at least attempt to be friends. Yang walked over to where the women gathered in the kitchen with a view of where the kids were playing.

"So Yang what do you do for a living?" Amphitrite asked a slightly loaded question.

"I work security, specifically head of security for every property the Schnee Dust Company owns." Yang said off handedly as she poured herself a cup of soda.

"The Schnee company?" Tian's mouth hung open in surprise.

"How did you pull that off? Did you bang the boss?" Amphitrite had a showing talent for asking loaded question.

"I didn't bang her." Yang wasn't technically lying. "I protected Weiss Schnee when she went out of the Kingdom and again when she was nearly killed."

"Do tell more." Amphitrite purred.

"No." Yang gave her a hard look.

Receiving that look from Yang made Amphitrite shutter. She was thankful that the knock at the door drew Yang's attention away from her. Yang walked over to the door and opened it to see a large man with a beard.

"Hi Xiong, but everyone calls me Junior ." He offered a gloved hand to her which Yang gripped firmly. "These two are Melanie and Miltiades."

Yang looked down at the two board looking girls. "And which is which?" The only thing that was different between the two were their hair length and dress color.

"I'm Mel." The girl with long hair and green dress said.

"I'm Mil." The girl with short hair and red dress said.

"Ah well, now that that is settled come on in." Yang gestured for them to come in. "The kids are playing in the living room and the adults have taken over the kitchen."

Mil and Mel nodded and headed in. "They're sharing a present." Junior said and held up a bag. "Is that alright?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone to bring presents actually." Yang chuckled. "Come on in."

Junior and Yang walked in and Yang hoped that Blake and Weiss would get here soon. She didn't like the feeling of being surrounded by people so obviously older than her. But unfortunately for Yang fifteen minutes would pass before either of them showed up. So Yang smiled and tried to make small talk with a house wife, a business man and a fashion designer. Yang kept thinking of escaping to play with the kids but decided against it. Tian and Amphitrite seemed to already be friends, so they already had a report. While Junior and Amphitrite could talk business, while she couldn't bring anything to any conversation, so she just smiled and listened.

When someone finally knocked at the door Yang was down rite giddy. She opened the door and found Weiss, Blake and Velvet arriving together.

"Thank you for finally showing up." Yang whispered to them. "I've been stuck in awkward conversations forever, save me."

"Sorry Yang." Blake said and raised a bag. "Had to get a present for Ruby."

"And even though you shut down Schnee Tower to rework every wire in the building there are multiple branches in other Kingdoms to micro manage." Weiss looked at the distressed look of her girlfriend and sighed. "Sorry."

"You're here now, that's what counts." Yang stepped aside and let them in.

"Kitty!" Ruby yield as soon as she saw Blake. Ruby broke away from the group of kids and ran to her. "I missed you."

"Missed you too Rubes." Blake kneeled down and hugged her. "Are these all your friends?" Blake asked as she reared out of the hug.

"Yep." Ruby smiled.

Sun ran up and poked Blake in the side to get her attention. "You're pretty." He said bluntly which drew out an awkward laugh from Blake.

"Thanks?" Blake gave an uneasy smile.

"Sun stop being weird or I'll kick you out." Ruby pulled sun away from Blake and pushed him back to the group.

While Ruby was trying to corral Sun, she didn't see Neptune walk up to Weiss.

"Helloooo snow angel." Neptune said to Weiss as he leaned against the couch.

Weiss couldn't help but laugh at the child. Yang looked around at the quickly developing chaos and decided to try and rein it in. She clapped her hands loud enough to cut through Weiss' laugh and the argument between Ruby and Sun.

"Alright everyone." Yang said as they all looked at her. "How about the adults all introduce each other while the kids play some more. After that we have a homemade cookie cake and store bought ice cream. Then presents or we could do whatever we want."

Ruby herded all the kids while Yang did the same with the adults.

"Let me introduce everyone." Yang said. "Hi Xiong, but just call him Junior. He's the father of Mel and Mil, the twins. Also owns a club." Yang waved her hand to him. "Tian Wukong her kid's Sun." Yang wave her hand towards her and elbowed Blake slightly. "Amphitrite Vasilias, mother of Neptune and fashion designer." Yang motioned towards her. "Meet Blake Belladonna, my childhood friend and Ruby's godmother. Velvet Scarlatina , CFO of Schnee Dust." Yang paused as she saw moderate shock in their faces. "And Weiss Schnee."

They all slightly froze at the realization of who she was. They all slowly looked at Yang then Velvet and then Weiss.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms Schnee." Junior offered his hand and put on a business smile.

"Charmed." Weiss looked at the hand but didn't take it. "I hope you understand I'm not here for any kind of business and will not discuss it."

"Of course, wouldn't dream of it." He fixed his tie. "Our two businesses are not related, unless you open a club in the industrial district." He chuckled nerviosly.

"It is nice to meet you, and sorry for my son." Amphitrite said.

"Don't worry he's just a child." Weiss chuckled.

"Every one good?" Yang looked around and saw them all nod. "Alright, I'll get the cake. Blake do you mind helping me out by getting the ice cream ready? And everyone else do your best to make them sit still for, like, five minutes."

Yang walked over to the oven and pulled out the cake. It was a two, technically three, layer cake with a cake sized cookie in between. It had red frosting on top with three candles already on top. Blake took out two Ice cream bins, strawberry and vanilla. Yang grabbed twelve plates, Blake got the utensils and knife.

Yang brought out the cake and plates, setting the plates at the center of the table and the cake in front of Ruby. Everyone looked at Yang as she clapped her hands and took a breath. Her eyes started to change to red as she reached over the cake. She snapped her fingers above a candle and the kids oohed and aahed as the candle lit. Yang did this twice more lighting each candle.

"Ready to make a wish Ruby?" Yang did a motion and started singing happy birthday.

Everyone joined in as Ruby took a deep breath and blew out the candles. She had to blow once per candle and everyone cheered as the last candle went out.

"Good job Ruby." Yang smiled. "Now you can't tell anyone your wish or it won't come true."

Ruby did a zipping motion on her lips and smiled.

"Time to eat." Ruby said as she practically drooled at the cake.

_**-Two hours later-**_

The only people still here were Velvet, Blake, and Weiss. The kids and their parents left around three thirty. After the cake Ruby opened her presents. To Yang's dismay Blake and Velvet got her five big boxes of her favorite cookie brand. Weiss' gift had a little more thought to it, she got Ruby a deep red cloak. Mel and Mil brought her a doll, which Yang knew that Ruby would never touch. Neptune got her a fancy dress, his mom said it was from a clothing line she was working on. Sun got her a stuffed Grimm, an Ursa, a big Ursa. Yang was still trying to figure out how they fit it in the bag.

But now that was all over and the adults where relaxing in the living room and Ruby was in her room putting her new things away. Yang and Weiss sat on the couch, but on opposite ends. Blake and Velvet each sat in their own chair.

"I can't take it anymore, just cuddle up if you want to." Velvet giggled at Yang's and Weiss' seemingly awkward sitting arrangement.

"What?" Yang coughed.

"I've figured out you two were together a while ago." Velvet said coolly.

"And how did you manage that?" Weiss looked over her CFO.

"At the meeting you looked at her a bit too intently." Velvet pinched a small distance between her thumb and finger. "And whenever wither of you look at each other, your eyes linger over certain areas."

Yang cracked a small smile and looked over to Weiss who had a light blush that was growing across her face. Weiss returned Yang's look. Weiss bit her lip slightly as she thought about any ramification's that would come up from her and Yang showing affection.

"I won't tell anyone." Velvet said almost reading Weiss' mind. "As long as you don't tell anyone that me and Blake are kind of dating."

Yang smirked and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Blake who had a blush that would put Ruby's new cloak to shame. "I thought we were still talking about that."

"I thought you said you needed to fall out of love." Velvet cooed to Blake from across the room.

"It's not fair to you." Blake said to her.

"I don't care." Velvet hummed.

"They make our circumstances seem boring." Yang whispered to Weiss as she scooted over.

"Please, they're still mild compared to us." Weiss smiled. "Or did you forget that you're fifteen years younger than me and I'm your boss?"

"Point taken." Yang took Weiss' hand and laced their fingers together. "Hey Weiss look at me. There's something I wanted to do all day."

"The moment Weiss turned her head Yang kissed her. Weiss pulled back and looked over to Velvet and Blake who were doing something akin to both fighting and flirting. Wiess smiled and leaned back into the kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Authors_**_** Note(Thingy) - I had to figuratively slam my head against a rock to get it out but its done.**_

Yang rubbed her brow as she thought. She looked out her office window and let out a hefty sigh as she watched the sun sink slowly towards the horizon. It had been a year since Weiss and her started dating, well about a year their first month was a grey area. Today was their agreed date for their anniversary and Yang had bolstered that she had the best night planed for them. She didn't though, she had plans to make plans but work kept getting in the way.

Emergency report here, tactical assessment there and a long list from financial to read over and sign off that was marked urgent. Weiss was right about how the tempo of the company would change in the next quarter. The blonde just didn't think it would be a constraint flow that never seemed to slow down.

Now here she was panicking about what they would do. Her mind immediately went to shower Weiss how the lower class would spend a date night. This was brilliant in her mind, so brilliant in fact she did it before for Weiss' birthday. Then she thought about doing something like their first date, cooking dinner for her and just having a relaxed conversation. But they had done it so many times that Yang could tell Weiss was growing bored of it.

Yang turned to her desk and hit a few prompts on the glass surface. She turned the glass walls of her office opiate and sound proof as well as allowing sound to come in from the street. She would do this when she began to feel herself start to burn out. She closed her eyes, leaned back into the chair and just listened to the sounds of the city.

She opened her eyes when she heard the engine of a motorcycle. Bumblebee, Yang thought, she almost forgot about her treasured bike. Then a smile crossed her lips. Weiss has only ever ridden with her once, and that was a year ago. A ride through the city has a nice ring to it, they haven't done it before at least. So now she needed a rout to take her on, it needs to be safe and scenic.

Yang hit a few prompts on her desk to make the window sound proof again. As well as brought up a map of Vaile. Yang over looked the more touristy options along with places she knew Weiss had been to. Pickings after that were slim at best. She had them stopping at a nice and out of the way restaurant run by a small family. After that a ride through old town, a part of the city made up of brick and mortar buildings dating back a few hundred years.

As she glanced over the addresses that they would be riding past one in particular caught her eye, a gym at the edge of old town that they would be passing on their way out. Yang thought it would be cool if she showed off how she could fight and maybe try and teach the older woman some moves. She took out her scroll and messaged her girlfriend to meet her at her place and to wear something she could work out in.

Now for who would watch Ruby, she immediately thought of Blake. Her friendship with the Faunus had been repaired and she was sure that Blake would love to spend some time with Ruby. Yang queued up the number for Blake's office phone on her desk and hit call.

"How may I help you Ms Xiao Long." Blake sounded slightly chipper and professional.

"I have some security updates to run by you and Ms Schnee, is anyone there?" Yang asked knowing that the phones only had a speaker option.

"Yes." Blake said. "Mr Winchester is waiting to speak with Ms Schnee."

Yang scowled slightly at what Blake said. Cardin Winchester had been a thorn in both their sides since Weiss cleaned out management a year ago. Baring everything he could that Yang did in red tape and bureaucratic bull shit. As well as his not so subtle interests in Weiss herself.

"I'll send an email then." Yang did her best to keep her tone flat. But even she could tell there was a bit of a bite to her words.

Yang typed up a not so short message so that if Cardin tried to read it over Blake's shoulder it would look convincing. She included some actual security updates so she could get two Nevermores with one stone. She sent and waited.

After a few minutes she received an email from Blake. It was long so the blonde figured Cardin was hover closely to her. The summer of the email was that she understood the security updates and that she would watch Ruby tonight. Yang let out a sigh and looked at the clock. She would need to check the bikes engine after it sat unused for so long. Which means she would get covered in oil and grease so a shower would be mandatory. She would have to leave earlier than usual to get clean by the time Weiss came over.

Yang stood and hit the button to shut off her desk, consequently clearing the walls, and headed out. She knocked on the walls to Ren's and Pyrrha's offices to let them know she was leaving. With a nod and wave from each of them Yang heads out.

After Yang got in her car and pulled out into the thinning traffic. She tapped her thumbs with the beet of the song from the radio as she navigated the streets. Getting to the day care was a little longer then what she was used to with the excess traffic. Yang parked and went in and immediately had to cover her ears from the squealing of small children.

"Hey, who are you?" A girl who looked eight asked.

"I'm Ruby's mom, have you seen her?" Yang asked.

The girl stood there and looked Yang up and down as if sizing her up. "You don't look like you fight Grimm. Looks like you sit in an office."

"Now what do you mean?" Yang raised a golden brow.

"Ruby's always talking about how you go around the world and fight Grimm." The girl crossed her arms and looked Yang up and down again.

"Well I have." She saw the doubt in the girls eyes and sighed. Yang kneeled down and rolled up her pant leg up to her knee. "See that?" Yang pointed to three jagged lines running the length of her calf and watched the girl nod. "Ursa Major." Yang rolled up the other pant leg and pointed to a set of dots and another set on the other side of her calf. "These are from a Taijitu."

"Two scars from two Grimm don't prove much." The girl huffed and walked away.

"Now isn't she a little punk." Yang whispered under her breath. Yang then turned and saw Ruby drawing at the table. Yang walked over and put her head on her shoulder. "Whatcha drawing?"

"Beo Wolf." Ruby grabbed a red crayon and scribbled in its eyes. "Eating cookies."

"You and cookies." Yang chuckled. "Go and get your jacket, you're coming home early."

"Okay." Ruby turned and handed Yang the drawing. "Here." Ruby hopped up and ran over to her cubby.

"Everything okay Yang?"Scarlet said from the table as they helped a kid pick out a color. "You normally pick ruby up at seven."

"Yeah I just won't be able to pick her up at the normal time." Yang looked at the picture Ruby drew and smiled, this one's going on the fridge. "Nothing to worry about." She cracked a smile at Scarlet.

Yang carefully folded the picture as Ruby came running over wearing the cloak Weiss got her. Yang picked her up and headed out while Ruby waved good bye to all of the kids. After Ruby was put in her car seat and Yang was back behind the wheel they pulled into traffic and headed home.

"Guess what's special about today." Yang asked in a sing song voice.

"I don't like guessing." Ruby pouted at Yang's request.

"What?" Yang mocked a gasp. "You love guessing. When I'm gana say something you guess a hundred times before I finish."

Ruby huffed and looked out the window with her cheeks puffed up. Yang looked at her in the review mirror and tried not to laugh.

"Then you don't want to help with bumblebee?" Yang saw Ruby widen her eyes and look at her with her cheeks still puffed. "Well?"

Ruby deflated her cheeks and nodded. She liked working with yang on Bumblebee and working with Qrow on weapon pieces. She loved getting covered in the grease and grime that came with it. She didn't really know what all the pieces did but she knew how they all fit together to make it almost work.

_**-Garage, fifty minutes later, twenty minutes until Weiss shows up-**_

Yang leaned back on her hand and looked at the engine of the bike. Having it sit for a year wasn't good for it. For any other bike it wouldn't matter, but bumblebee was handmade and designed to use as little Dust as possible. So the thin layer of grit on all the parts needed to be cleaned. Lucky for here she can take apart and put together the engine with her eyes closed in then minutes, also Ruby was here to help clean and regrease all the moving parts.

She here she was finished and looking at her work. Ruby was sprawled out next to her covered in grease and a smile on her face. Yang heaved herself up and placed her hand on the ignition and looked at Ruby. The little girl sat up and leaned forward in anticipation for the roar of the engine and the gratification of a job well done. And sure enough Yang turned the knob and the engine roared to life. At which Yang and Ruby shared a smile. Yang straightened herself after she turned the engine back off.

"We did it!" Ruby cheered. "All fixed."

"Yep." Yang whipped sweat from her brow. "Alright, now I need to take a shower and get ready."

"Ready for what?" Ruby stood up and whipped her greasy hands on her shorts.

"I have a date." Yang sang as she put her tools away.

"With who? Who?" Ruby look up at Yang with big silver eyes.

"A pretty little lady." Yang picked up her tool bag took Ruby's hand and started toward the elevator.

"Weiss." Ruby had a triumphant tone.

"You know it!" Yang smiled.

"Can I come?" Ruby asked as she started drawing with grease on Yang's forearm.

"No Rubes, it's a date." Yang smiled down at the toddler. "You do know what a date is right?"

"No." Ruby said plainly as she doted an eye in her drawing.

"It when adults have fun with each other." Yang saw Ruby look up a practically beamed innocents with her silver eyes. "Alone."

"Oh." Ruby sounded dejected and went back to her doodling.

"Do be like that." Yang cooed as the elevator opened. "Blake's coming over to babysit."

"Kitty's coming over?" Ruby cheered as Yang lead her down the hall to their door.

"Yep." Yang led them inside and put her tool bag down by the door. "Now try not to touch anything until Blake gets her to give you a bath." Yang kneeled down and opened her arms wide. "Come and give me a hug while we're both still dirty."

Ruby smiled happily and ran and hugged yang.


	22. Chapter 22

Eighteen minutes for a shower to get the grit and grease off her skin and out of her hair. When yang stepped out of the shower her forearms were several shades lighter. The little drawings Ruby did of Beowolf heads and fangs were gone, but Yang got pictures. Yang stepped off the bath mat and onto the tiles and breathed in and out the water on her skin and hair turned to steam as her flesh got dangerously hot.

Qrow would call what she did after her showers a reckless and disrespectful use of her semblance. But it's what gave her, her signature curls. Wrapping herself in a towel and ran to her room. She threw on some work out cloths, black yoga pants and a yellow tank. She threw on a comfortable hoody and walked out into the common area.

"Hey Yang." Blake said from the kitchen.

"Hey Blake." Yang went to the counter and leaned on the counter.

"How did Ruby get this filthy?" Blake grumbled as she wiped off a smear of grease on Ruby's cheek.

"I helped with Bumblebee." Ruby said triumphantly.

"I guessed that." Blake sighed as she wiped the towel on the girls nose. "But that doesn't explain how you got grease, is it in your hair?" The Faunus tentively touched Ruby's hair and felt nothing but grease.

Both Ruby and Yang got quiet and wouldn't look Blake in the eye. Blake looked from Ruby to Yang and started to draw a conclusion.

"You two had a grease fight didn't you." Blake rested her head in her hand and sighed.

"She started it." Ruby pointed to her mother and Blake glared in her direction.

"It was an accident." Yang exaggerated the last word. "Then you took a hand full and smeared it across my back."

"Yang why do you act younger then Ruby?" Blake sighed.

Yang opened her mouth for a retort, but stopped short when her scroll went off. She looked at the screen and smiled slightly as she recognized Weiss' number. Yang turned and walked away from Blake and Ruby as she answered.

"Hey beautiful." Yang sang slightly.

"I'm sorry." Yang's smiled faded from Weiss' words, she knew what was coming. "I can't get out of work. The Mistral council has just changed labor laws and I need to meet with legal to go over the policies we'll need to change."

"But it's our anniversary." Yang said blankly without thinking. It was the most juvenile thing that Yang had said to Weiss, like Ruby wining when plans change.

"I know and I'm sorry." Weiss was genuinely sympathetic.

"It's fine." Yang mentally shook herself and sighed slightly. "I'm going out with the owner and CEO of the most powerful company in Remnant, I signed up for it."

"I promise to make it up to you some way." The older woman tried to console her.

"Just get here when you can and I'll make you work for forgiveness." Yang teased.

"It will be late." Weiss hummed.

"Wake me." Yang hummed back.

When Weiss hung up Yang let out a heft sigh. When Weiss finally did get out of the office she would be too tired to do anything but sleep. Yang stood still for a moment and just thought. This would make the sixth time a dates been canceled, in a row, in the last two months. Besides a few short make out sessions and some quickies they haven't spent much time together, and it was starting to take its toll on the younger partner.

Yang toke a deep breath in, threw on a crooked smile and walked back towards Blake and Ruby.

"I got some news Rubes." Yang said as she returned to her previous position. "I'm staying in."

"I thought you had a date with Weiss." Blake knitted her brow and looked at Yang.

"Yeah." Ruby piped up.

"Something big's come up, something to do with labor laws in Mistral." Yang shrugged. "An emergency meeting was called and she can't get out of it."

"Sorry Yang." Blake pressed her lips together.

"Yeah sorry Mommy." Ruby agreed.

"No worries." Yang smiled and lied. "I get to spend some quality time with my other two favorite ladies."

_**-Weiss-**_

"There." Weiss said coldly as she put her scroll down. "Now what do you want."

"To talk." A woman with black hair and red eyes said.

"About?" Weiss spat the word.

"My daughter, Yang." The woman adjusted herself in the chair. "How is she."

"She works here, head of security, come back tomorrow and ask her yourself." The CEO began tapping her finger on her temple.

"I can't do that." Her response was plain. "My relationship with her is, unusual."

Weiss didn't say anything, she just stared into the woman's red eyes. She couldn't help but draw up the comparison to Yang's eyes when she got angry. Complete opposite of Yang's normal lilac, the red eyes seemed to radiate violence.

"Listen." She sighed. "I've been gone a while, too long for me to just show up and ask how she's been. So I'm asking you. From what I've seen you would know her better than anyone."

Again Weiss said nothing. She just held the woman's crimson gaze with indifference.

"Please." The woman turned her gaze down ward. "I have a feeling that even if I did approach her she wouldn't talk to me."

"Do you know that she was looking for you?" Weiss' words snapped the woman's eyes to hers. "She hasn't told me, or anyone I think, that she's looking for you. But she has a small portion of the security budget allocated to it."

"She shouldn't be doing that." The woman hissed. "She has to stop."

"Why should she do anything you say?" The CEO's words were chilled and sharp. "You left, she wants answers. If you're not going to tell her yourself then she should have a right to look."

"It's not safe." The woman's aura shifted and the room became uncomfortable. Not from the temperature like her daughter, but by pressure. "I left to keep them all safe. I don't want her undermining everything I did for her."

"Leaving without a word or message?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "This is the obvious reaction from a child. She knows you're not dead so she's looking for her mother."

"Do you think it was easy for me?" The words were barely understandable as her voice started to degrade to a growl. "Do you honestly think I would leave without a need?"

"All I know is that you left." Weiss glanced at the clock to see if there was still time for her date. "And that's all I need to know."

Weiss watched as the woman's jaw clenched. She also found it harder to breath as the air got continuously heavier and thicker. After a few struggled breath Weiss snapped her fingers and the woman jolted. She breathed out and the air thinned.

"Sorry." She sighed. "This is the first time I've been around people in a number of years, I'm having trouble readjusting."

"Speaking of." Weiss brought up. "Why of all day's today?"

"I was in hiding, still am actually." Her scarlet eyes darted at the dark outside the window. "Today was the only day that the people I'm hiding from weren't in Vale." She locked eyes with Weiss. "Sorry that it interfered with your anniversary, truly."

"It couldn't wait?" Weiss looked at the clock again.

"It's a small window." She sighed. "Sorry."

"It seems you know just how well Yang is doing." Weiss started tapping her finger on the desk. "So why did you even come?"

"Motherly worry, I guess." She cast her eyes down. "Can you do something for me?"

"What is it?" Weiss ceased her tapping, mildly intrigued at what the woman would request.

"Deliver two messages for me." The woman stood and collected her sword leaning against the desk. "Doesn't matter when you deliver them just that you do."

"Okay." Weiss looked at the clock a third time.

"Tell Yang I'm dead. It doesn't matter how, just that she stops looking. She'll get the wrong kind of attention if she keeps looking for me." She fixed the blade to her hip and picked up her mask.

"You want me to tell my girlfriend, your daughter, that her mother is dead?" Weiss almost snapped.

"It's for her safety." She looked at her mask, and what it represented. "Even if she's hunter certified, even if she has Qrow's weapons, they would kill her and Ruby and Tia and Qrow if they thought it would hurt me."

"I'm assuming that the second message is along the same lines for Tiayang and Qrow?" Weiss stood and leaned on her desk.

"No, just tell Qrow one word. In person don't, trust the network with it." She put her mask on and looked Weiss in the eye. "Chess."

Before Weiss could question the message the woman drew her sword. She swiped the air and a red rip appeared in the air. She nodded to Weiss and walked through and the tear closed behind her. Weiss sat back down and rested her head in her hands. She just sat there for a few minutes and thought. She thought about what to do with the information Yang's mother gave her, and whether to do as she says.

She knew Yang better than anyone. If Yang found out Weiss lied about something so important to her, well Weiss would be lucky If Yang spoke to her again. She also knew that if the blonde knew her mother was in danger she would risk nearly everything to see her. Weiss was torn between giving Yang the literal words her mother said or going with the spirit of it.

_**-Some time late, Yang's condo-**_

Weiss took in a breath and used the key Yang gave her to open the door. She walked in and saw Yang laying on the couch with Ruby sleeping on her chest, as well as Blake nodding off on a chair. Weiss walked over to Yang as quietly as possible. She saw that her lilac eyes where open and watching her. Weiss smiled, kneeled down a gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Hey." Weiss whispered.

"I thought you were busy with work?" Yang whispered.

"About that." Weiss bit her lip. "Think you could get up?"

Yang looked at the older woman with slight concern. Cradling Ruby Yang sat up. Laying Ruby down Yang fallowed Weiss into her room,

"What's this about?" Yang asked as the door was closed.

"You know those funds you've been reallocating?" Weiss asked softly as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes." Yang clenched her jaw.

"You've been looking for your mother, correct?" Weiss watched Yang shift from foot to foot and advert her eyes. "Before I continue, you need to swear to me something."

"What?" The word caught in Yang's throat.

"That after I explain you will do as I ask." Weiss gripped the edge of her blazer and stared intently at Yang.

"What do you." Yang started.

"Swear to me." Weiss snapped. "Swear on something you treasure, something you would risk your life for. Something you have risked your life for. So I know."

"I swear." Yang kneeled in front of Weiss and took her hands. "I swear on my life, on your life and on Ruby's."

"Your search got the attention of someone." Weiss watched as Yang's eyes widened and filled with hope. "Your mother." Yang was about to say something but Weiss raised her hand. "She gave me very specific instructions as well as a message for you."

"My Mom's alive?" Yang smiled and her eyes became watery.

"Yang, I need you to focus." Weiss said sternly. "Stop looking for her."

"Why?" Yang's smile faded. "I finally know she's alive and I need to stop?"

"That's what she said." Weiss gripped Yang's hands. "She had to run to keep you and Tiayang safe. Just stop, you're putting your entire family in danger by looking."

"I can't." Yang shook her head slowly and started to tear up. "I just can't."

Weiss took her hand from Yang's and slapped her. "Yang listen to yourself, are you willing to risk not only your life but the life of Ruby."

"She's my mother Weiss." Yang didn't look at Weiss.

"You're willing to live knowing you're putting your daughter's life in danger?" Weiss grabbed Yang's collar and shook her slightly. "Yang, your mother made the hardest decision she ever had to make to keep you safe, do Ruby the same kindness and return her sentiment."

Yang shut her eyes tight and sobbed slightly. She had been searching for so long. Finding her was the only reason she got her hunter certifications. She was so close, so damn close to her goal. But at least now she knew why she disappeared. Yang swallowed down another sob and nodded.

"I'll stop." Yang slipped her arms around Weiss and hugged her. "Not because she asked. I have my own little girl to keep safe now."

"You're a good mother Yang." Weiss muttered into Yang's hair.


	23. Chapter 23

Blake went home hours ago and Ruby was put in bed. Weiss stayed and spent the night, she had already fallen asleep. Yang just laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't truly wrap her mind around what Weiss had told her.

Her mother was alive. That thought alone could have kept her awake for days. The fact that she disappeared to keep her safe tacked on a few more. Weiss told her, her mother's exact words. That they would kill her, Ruby, dad and Qrow just because they thought it would hurt her. So she left and told no one. Anyone not privy to her thoughts would see her abandoning them, like she didn't care.

Yang looked at the woman curled into her side and thought. She thought about the look Weiss had when she told her. About how her eyes started to water. Mostly about what she did, her mother wanted Weiss to tell her she was dead. Instead Weiss told her the truth. It was more than evident that the woman trusted her to do the right thing. To keep Ruby safe above her selfish desire to see her own mother.

Yang shifted so she faced Weiss and pulled her closer. Weiss grumbled slightly in protest but mimicked Yang's movement. Tucking Weiss' head under her chin she breathed in the older woman's scent. Yang closed her eyes and drifted to sleep with hers and Weiss' limbs inter twined.

Then she dreamed. For the first time in a long, long, time about her mother. She dreamed of her the last time she saw her. In the back yard of the house on Patch in workout clothes and her sword. Yang was young again the age when she last saw her, six. Blake was with her sitting on the stairs of the porch, Blake was reading and Yang couldn't keep her eyes off her mother as she swung her blade around in beautiful arcs and lines. Her mother's crimson eyes shown against her pale skin and raven hair.

"She's so pretty." She said.

"She looks like my mom when she does that." Blake said looking up from her book. "Except my mom's faster."

"Well your mom can't pick up mines sword." Yang huffed and kept watching her mother.

"Well yours can't use two." Blake slammed her book shut.

"She doesn't need two because she's so good she can beat every one with one." Yang crossed her arms and huffed again.

"Nu uh." Blake glared at her friend.

"Yeah huh." Yang glared back at the young Faunus.

"Now girls." Raven had stopped practicing and walked over. "What would cause such great friends to fight?"

"Blake says her mom can beat you." Yang piped up and pointed at her friend, who stuck her tongue out at her.

"And if she could?" Raven smiled and raised her eyebrow.

"She couldn't, no one can beat you." Yang smiled at her.

Raven smiled and kissed her head. "Now child, you know I've been beaten before. There are many people stronger than me."

Yang frowned and looked down. While Blake smiled triumphantly.

"However I did spar with Mrs. Belladonna once." Both girls looked at her. "It was a draw. Meaning we both won and we both lost."

Yang's dream shifted, the image of her mother's smiling face becoming murky. When the image cleared she was in a white room. She looked down and saw the girth of her stomach and realized she was in the hospital about to have Ruby.

Then it came, the sharp pain she will never be able to forget. She felt her gut convulse in a motion that pushed down and she screamed. Within seconds of her scream a doctor came in along with two nurses and Qrow. She remembers the exact amount of seconds after every contraction after that. Thirty two seconds. Twenty six seconds. Twenty seconds. Fifteen seconds. Ten.

Each time the pain grew and her eyes shifted closer and closer to red. By the time the next contraction came they were as red as blood and the air in the room got hot. She gripped the steel bars on her bed and crumpled them.

"Ms Xiao Long." The Doctor spoke sternly. "You are going to have to restrain your semblance."

"I. Can't." Yang growled threw gritted teeth. "I. Told. You. To. Sedate. Me. Before. This. Happened."

"Ms Xiao Long! If you do not restrain your semblance you may kill your child!" The Doctor barked.

"You want to try this?!" Yang screamed.

"Nurse we're going to need either dry ice or liquid nitrogen." The Doctor retracted her hands from Yang feeling them about to burn.

"I prepared some in advance." One of the nurses brought over a tray.

The nurses paced towels and blankets over Yang and then placed cubes of dry ice on them. They quickly began to turn to gas from the heat. Even liquid nitrogen did little to cool Yang's flesh.

"Ice Dust." The Doctor said as she put on heat resistant gloves.

One of the nurses took out a vial and opened it in her hands. Pouring a small pile in her hand then gave the vile to the other nurse. Concentrating they used the dust to lower the temperature of Yang's midsection.

"Now push!" The Doctor ordered.

Yang grunted and pushed and pushed.

What seemed like hours later Yang had to get a new bed, and room, after she melted most of the metal and brick and glass. Seven vials of Ice Dust where used to keep Yang cold enough for Ruby to be safely born.

The first time she looked at Ruby and held where hours later, to allow and residual heat to dissipate. And when Yang had Ruby in her arms, when she looked at a sleepy and pudgy face. Yang just couldn't help but smile. It was big and goofy and genuine.

Then it happened again. The dream shifted, Ruby's face became murky and everything got out of focus.

When it got back into focus Yang didn't recognize where she was. It was dark and it felt like she was floating. When she finally saw a light it was distant and dim, like a star. Slowly the light grew and brightened. When it was a bright white disk a silhouette appeared.

The figure reached out of the circle, where the circle ended the figures form turned white. The figure pointed behind Yang. Yang turned and saw a balance scale. In one basket was the last image of Yang's mother. In the other was the first image of Ruby.

The words "What matters?" Floated in foggy white letters above the scale.

"What?" Yang tried to speak but found her voice soundless.

The letters shifted. "Choose."

"Ruby!" Yang said soundlessly.

The scale tipped towards Ruby and Yang's mother disappeared. Yang pressed her lips together and knitted her brow. Yang's mother disappeared and Ruby's shifted to look as she did now. The scale reset.

With Ruby now was Weiss and in the other basket was her father and Qrow. Yang's heart sank as she watches the words above.

"One life." They said now.

"What do you mean?" Again Yang heard her voice but not threw sound.

The words disappeared entirely.

"What do you mean!" Yang tried to yell.

Yang's vision was obscured by the hands of the silhouette. The figure pulled Yang back, away from the scale.

Yang's eyes snapped open and she was painting. She sat up and looked at the clock, ten minutes have passed from the last time she looked at it. Yang covered her mouth with a shaky Yang.

"Yang?" Weiss asked groggily. "What's the matter?"

Weiss sat up and wrapped her arms around Yang's hips. She felt her trembling.

"What's wrong?" Weiss placed a hand on Yang's cheek and turned her head so Weiss could look at her eyes, they where red. "Yang."

Weiss didn't say anything else. She just hugged Yang and sat there for as long as she needed.


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN~ Sorry it took so long**_

* * *

Three years, Weiss thought, it's been three years. It's gone one longer than she thought it would. She was certain that Yang would more than likely grow impatient after a year. But here they were spending one of Weiss' precious nights off together. As Weiss curled into Yang and listened to her breathing, she considered a possibility.

Yang had worked as head of the security department for three years. In that time Yang had expanded and improved it to the point where not only ever property of being guarded by internal security, but has also gained several external contracts. So if they came out now, as a couple, what kind of resistance would they meet?

Cardin would more than likely be outraged, make a blundering fool of himself spitting nonsense based around his homophobia. That thought made Weiss smile a bit. The other board members she couldn't quite peg how they would react.

The media was another thing as well. Weiss is very much in the focus of the more tactful version of the paparazzi. With her love life often being brought up into the focus. How would Yang react to suddenly being in the spot light like that? Knowing the blonde Weiss believed that she would yell at them to stop butting in to their personal life.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Yang asked. "Your eyebrow's doing that thing again." Yang reached over and traced her thumb over Weiss' twitching eyebrow, the one with the scar.

"We've been together for three years." Weiss sighed and curled into Yang.

"And?" Yang could tell that Weiss was hesitant.

"And I was begging to think what would happen if we weren't a secret any longer." Weiss looked up at Yang.

"You too?" Yang hummed. "So what's the blow back you think will happen."

"Cardin making a fool of himself, mostly yelling about how you just got the job because of my affection for you. I don't know about a majority of the board members, I think most of them would play it safe and wait a few months before doing anything." Weiss sat up and turned towards Yang.

"Cardin would make a fool of himself." Yang chuckled and sat up. "The board is a grey area, sure. But with what I've done with my branch I highly doubt anyone would want me pulled or fired, I'm making them too much money."

"There's also the media." Weiss said uneasily.

"The camera clowns? Sweetie, I've been professionally trained on how to deal with them." Yang leaned over and kissed her. "I'm not as good as Pyrrha but I can handle anything from a press conference to a nosy reporter with too many questions."

"So what's the verdict?" Weiss asked softly.

"If we're going to move forward in this relationship we can't keep it secret." Yang said plainly. "But once we're out, we're out. So we need to be certain about it."

"I'm tired of sneaking around though." Weiss sighed. "It's fun and exciting to sneak around but I want to kiss you good morning in the lobby. I want to eat lunch with you. I want to hold your hand when we walk together."

"Okay, okay." Yang murmured and hugged Weiss. "Want to give it a few days to decide or do it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Weiss said firmly. "Before I lose my nerve, how are we going to do it?"

"We're just going to stop hiding it." Yang smiled at Weiss. "We'll show up at the tower at the same time instead of planning out who gets there first, and if you're feeling brave maybe a kiss good morning."

"Ms Xiao Long please try to refrain from drastic PDA while at work." Weiss smiled and teased. "A hug will do just fine."

"I will say I love you in public now, would that be too drastic?" Yang teased back.

"That, as a matter of fact, is just barely on the line." The older woman laid back down. "It's late get to sleep."

"Yes ma'am." Yang murmured as she laid back and pulled up the covers.

_**-Schnee Tower, Next Morning-**_

Weiss was slightly nervous as she parked her car and sent it down the lift. She bit back her nerves and remembered what they talked about last night. It's been three years and their relationship has barely progressed at all. For the next step they could keep it secret any longer. And the way that Yang said they would stop hiding was simple and easy.

Weiss walked into the lobby and looked back. She sighed slightly in frustration when she didn't see Yang's red SUV. Something probably held her up at the daycare with Ruby. So Weiss had to choose to wait for Yang or just go to her office like normal. But either fortunately, or unfortunately, Cardin Winchester noticed her and came over to talk.

"Good morning Ms Schnee." He said as he came over. "Did you see the opening price of your little side project this morning?"

"If you mean Schnee Security Solutions, no I was rather preoccupied this morning." Just being too close to Cardin caused Weiss' skin to nearly crawl.

"Well shame, it's up by three percent." He said a little reluctantly. "That Ms Xiao Long is proving to be quite adept at running a security firm."

"That is the reason I put her in charge of it." Weiss glanced to the doors, still not seeing the distinctive red of Yang's vehicle.

"I had my doubt about her, being so young and all." Cardin grumbled slightly. "Any way I had the good luck of coming into possession of box seats at the Spectrum Theater for this weekend's show."

"Mr. Winchester stop there." Weiss interrupted. "For the past three years I have merely tolerated your advances, which in all honesty make me very much uncomfortable. If for my comfort is not enough to make you stop, allow me to also inform you I am no longer available."

"In fact for the past three she wasn't either." Yang walked up behind Weiss. "Morning sweetie."

"Good morning Yang." Weiss turned and smiled.

Cardin opened his mouth to say something, but stopped midway. He looked back and forth between Weiss and Yang. As his tiny brain made the connection his face twitched slightly. He scowled, turned on his heel and walked away.

"I expected more of a show from him." Yang said under her breath.

"Same here." Weiss whispered. "I a little scared that he has a cold anger right now."

"Don't worry." Yang squeezed Weiss' shoulder to comfort her. "I'm here."

"I think we're becoming a show." Weiss blushed slightly and glanced at the employee's watching them.

"You're right. Stop me if you want." Yang glanced at Weiss and saw her purse her lips. "Okay I won't. See you at lunch."

Weiss nodded and walked to the elevator.

"Seen enough?" Yang yelled out and turned to the growing audience. "Don't you have work to do?"

Yang smiled as she watched the crowed quickly disbursed. Yang hummed a tune as she entered an elevator and hit the button for her floor. She just finished the song as she stepped out onto her floor. She stopped and looked around at all of her people.

"Pools closed!" Yang yelled drawing the attention of everyone.

"What do you mean sir?" A guard asked.

"Please, do you honestly think something happens in this building that I don't know about?" Yang pointed at two seemingly random guards. "Like you two, everyday at one forty during your brake, you sneak off to the supple closet on the seventy first floor to make out."

The two people in question turn beet red.

"Now did you really think I wouldn't know about the bet?" Yang raised an eyebrow at everyone.

"So who won?" Someone yelled.

"Me and Weiss Schnee are dating." Yang yelled and got a cheer from the majority of the floor. "Now I get half of the pot." The cheering stopped. "Joking, deal it out and get back to work."

_**-Schnee Tower Cafeteria, Noon-**_

"Why do I feel like people have been staring at me." Weiss murmured as she sat down to eat.

"People are always staring." Blake said as she flicked through Weiss' schedule.

"It's more than usual today." Weiss took a bite of her lunch.

"Rumor has it that we're dating." Yang said as she sat down next to Weiss.

"It spread that fast?" Weiss looked around in slight amazement.

"Yeah, really took off after I bragged to the entire security floor." Yang could feel all the eyes on her.

"You bragged?" Weiss nearly hissed the words.

"Too far, or are you having second thoughts?" Yang looked Weiss in the eyes.

"No, no second thoughts and it make me kind of happy that I'm brag worthy." Weiss sighed. "I guess I just wasn't ready for all of the attention. I thought I knew what it was like to be the center of attention, but this is entirely different."

"It's just a different kind of attention." Yang rubbed Weiss' back. "Before it was respect or fear or a mix of both, now its curiosity or disbelief, you'll get used to it."

Weiss smiled at Yang's touch. She glanced at the people staring at them and decided to act a little rashly and give them a show. She reached up and cupped Yang's cheek. Turning Yang's head to her Weiss leaned over and kissed Yang.

"What did you tell me about PDA?" Yang murmured when Weiss pulled back.

"Sorry, you looked cute." Weiss smiled.

Blake made a gagging sound. "I know you two aren't hiding it anymore but can you at least not do that at work."

"Sorry." Yang and Weiss murmured in unison.


	25. Chapter 25

Okay now Weiss was nervous. She was done with work for today and she could leave. She just wasn't entirely sure she wanted to. During her work day she occasionally checked on the media and her and Yang had come, a lot. Namely a picture of the kiss she gave the blonde in the cafeteria.

"Penny." Weiss hit a button on her desk.

"Yes?" Penny's voice came from the intercom.

"How many non-employees are in the building?" Weiss held her breath as she waited for the answer.

"Currently there are three hundred sixty eight people not on the company payroll in the building. One hundred four are family of employees. One hundred forty eight are outside clients of the legal department. One hundred are outside contractors for the engineering department. The last sixteen appear to be paparazzi and are clustered in the lobby." Penny reported. "Some reporters have also shown up bring the number up to thirty."

Weiss sighed and cursed internally. "Where's Yang?"

"In your waiting room, along with three security personnel, will that be all Ms Schnee?" Penny asked.

"Yes, thank you Penny." Weiss sighed after she hung up.

She was going to need to face this eventually and with the growing amount of press outside it was as good a time as ever. Weiss breathed in and mentally prepared herself for what she thought would be a flurry of questions.

"Ms Schnee, Aurora Sin from public relations is here to see you." Blake said over the intercom. "And she doesn't look too happy."

"I'll be right out." Weiss got up and walked to the door.

When she opened it she observed a glaring match between Yang and a woman with impossibly red hair, whom she believed to be Set. Three security guards stood at attention by the elevator. Blake swiveled in her chair and looked at Weiss nervously.

"Can I help you Ms Sin?" Weiss said walking over to where they were standing.

"I have some concerns about your little display of affection on the dinning floor at lunch." She broke her glare from Yang and looked at Weiss.

"Such as?" Weiss raised a brow.

"Part of my Job is to manage the look of the company the other is making sure you are in a respectable light. And what you did at lunch." Set glanced at Yang who raised an eyebrow. "Affects the second part of my job."

"Now why is that?" Weiss crossed her arms and started tapping a finger.

"You are a very high profile socialite and Ms Xiao Long, well isn't." Set seemed to stop talking sooner than she wanted as the temperature in the room rose sharply.

"So what are you saying?" Yang hissed.

"I'm saying that it might cause some to question some of her decisions regarding you." She shifted uncomfortable in the heat. "Can someone please do something about the heat?"

"It's tide to my anger, as long as I'm angry it's hot." Yang growled. "And on what grounds will there be questions about her decisions? SSS is the second most successful brand under the Schnee name."

"Yes." Weiss agrees. "Why would anyone question my decisions?"

Aurora didn't say anything more. It was more than obvious the neither of them where going to budge. There was nothing for her and her team to do but try and handle the blow out from this. Hopefully it would be manageable.

"Alright, fine." She finally said. "Me and my team will just try and handle everything that the media is going to do."

She sighed and shook her head as she headed to the elevator. Yang watched her go and her temper cooled with every step away Aurora took.

"So are you ready?" Yang smirked as she looked at Weiss. "Front desk says their getting impatient, had to kick out two or five."

"I'm ready." Weiss closed her eyes and sighed. "You?"

"Only time I was in front of reporters and was the one being asked questions was that time I destroyed a village." Yang sighed. "I wish it was about that. Really wish it was because I broke something, a really big something."

"It'll be fine." Then it hit Weiss. "What about Ruby?"

"I took care of that this morning, that's why I was so late getting in." Yang took Weiss' hand and walked them to the elevator. "I have two of my people there and only family or people that Sage and Scarlet know personally are allowed in, should be fine."

"Okay." Weiss squeezed Yang's hand.

The ride down was silent. The three security personnel that Yang brought with her stood between them and the door. Yang silently gripped Weiss' hand until a few floors from the lobby. She turned Weiss to her and looked her in the eye.

"Penny, keep the doors closed when we reach the lobby." Yang called out to the inter com.

"Yes ma'am." Penny replied.

"Weiss here's what's going to happen." Yang turned her attention back to Weiss. "This isn't going to be an interview or press conference. Some of them might be professional reporters, but a majority looks like paparazzi. So we're just going to go straight to my car. From there we're going to pick up Ruby and head to my house."

"So we act domestic for the cameras?" Weiss mussed.

"That could be part of the reason." Yang hummed and glanced at the security personnel whom were growing obviously uncomfortable. "The other is that I want you safe. You're famous and there's no telling if you have some insane stalkers or something that might pose a threat."

"Oh." Weiss frowned. "Never even thought about that possibility."

"Ready." Yang watched Weiss nod once. "Doors."

The doors slid open and the security personnel stepped out first. They stood in front of the elevator and were shortly joined by ten more guards. In front of them was a crowd of people with cameras and microphones. The guards had just stopped moving one of them spotted them. One called out and soon the entire crowd started to converge towards them.

"Just look ahead and don't talk to any of them." Yang leaned in and whispered in Weiss' ear.

Yang gave Weiss a moment before she took her hand and started walking. The guards that gathered moved forward and parted the group, creating a path from the elevator to the doors.

As Yang and Weiss made their way to the doors Weiss found it increasingly uncomfortable to hear there questions. They ranged from almost professional questions like how did they meet or how long has the relationship lasted, to disgustingly personal questions about the sexual side of the relationship.

Weiss glanced at Yang who had a face she hadn't seen since they went to Destron. Yang was actually serious and it was having an effect. When someone asked too personal question Yang would glare at them and the person would seem to bite their tongue and not speak any more. Weiss glared as well but hers didn't have quite the same effect as Yang's.

Outside was worse, there were twice as many guards creating a human and faunus wall and there were three times as many paparazzi. Yang's red SUV was already up on the street and yang wasted no time putting Weiss in the passenger's seat. When Yang got into the driver's seat she immediately pulled into traffic.

"Must be a slow day for all of them to descend on the tower like that." Yang said after some time of silence. "That or they were waiting for a rumor of your love life."

"I think it's the latter." Weiss nearly giggled. "Did some of their questions make your skin crawl too, or was it just me?"

"Oh I still have goose bumps, look." Yang stretched her arm out for Weiss to feel.

"Which question made you like this?" Weiss asked as she ran a finger over Yang's almost shivering skin.

"A few." Yang said evasively, returning her hand to the wheel.

"You're not shy enough for the sexual ones to have this effect." Weiss hummed. "But you are young enough for maybe the two or three about marriage?"

Weiss watched as Yang shiver slightly at the word.

"This is a conversation for another time." Yang mumbled and turned onto a side street.

"Okay dear, let's just pick up Ruby and head home." Weiss mimicked the tone of a house wife from a very old TV program.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this any time soon, am I?" Yang said as she parked in front of the day care.

"You're still young, I don't hold it against you that you might be afraid to commit like that." Weiss leaned over and kissed Yang's cheek. "But we will be talking about it later tonight."

Yang hanged her head and sighed before she got out of the car. She walked over to the two guards that she assigned here.

"Anything to worry about?" She asked them.

"Nothing Ma'am." The one on the left said as they saluted.

"Just some parents with questions." The other said.

"Did you answer them?" Yang looked past the guards and smiled and waved to Ruby.

"Yes Ma'am, they're still a little uneasy about it but most of them understand." The right guard said. "Will that be all for today?"

"Another team is coming to relieve you in an hour." Yang looked down the street. "We're installing our security system here."

"Yes Ma'am." They said in unison.

Yang walked passed them and into the building. The moment she walked in she saw Ruby ready to go.

"Ready to go?" Yang smiled.

"Been ready, how'd it go at work?" Ruby asked as they walked out.

"Better than I feared, worse than I hoped." Yang opened the door for Ruby to climb in.

"So like all the missions you told me about?" Ruby buckled herself in.

"You have quite the mouth for a five year old." Yang smirked.

"I get it from my mom, and I'm six."Ruby huffed.

"In a few months you'll be six, be patient." Yang shut the door and got in on her side.

"So is Weiss living with us now or have you not asked her yet?" Ruby leaned between the front seats and looked between the two.

"Not yet." Yang hissed between her teeth.

"Yet?" Weiss questioned.

"I was going to ask after dinner." Yang glared slightly at Ruby and then pulled into traffic.

"Half the closet is full of my clothes, I have a tooth brush in the bath room and I spend every night I'm not in the office there." Weiss said coolly. "I was under the impression I was living with you."

Ruby stifled a laugh as Yang pierced her lips and hunched her back slightly.

"I'm new to the relationship thing, sorry." Yang mumbled.

"That can't be your excuse for ever." Weiss glanced at Ruby and smiled.

Ruby started laughing and Weiss started to giggle along with her. While Yang pouted and drove silently. Now that Yang actually thought about it, it was blaringly obvious that they were living together and have been for at least a year. The blonde mentally kicked herself, she could notice the slightest boot print in almost any terrain but she couldn't notice when her girlfriend moved in.


	26. Chapter 26

"Mommy, Weiss, you're on TV!" Ruby yelled, drawing the attention of the two in the kitchen.

"Seriously, already?" Yang grumbled as she sat down on the couch and turned up the volume.

"It involves me what did you expect?" Weiss sat down next to Yang and leaned on her shoulder.

"For them to wait for us to actually answer questions." Yang draped an arm over Weiss' shoulder.

"So here we have a picture of Weiss Schnee and her head of security kissing." A pretty good candid from there kiss at lunch comes on screen. "We even have some sources in the security department that say Ms Xiao Long admitted to their relationship is more than personal."

"Looks like you need to give them another mandatory privacy lecture, unpaid and on their own time." Weiss grumbled.

"Personal relations are not covered in the nondisclosure agreement sweet heart." Yang squeezed Weiss' shoulder. "But I'll have a word with them."

"Shush." Ruby barked.

"I say Ms Schnee is just getting some young tail and this Yang Xiao Long is getting ahead of herself." An attractive man said with a smirk. "I mean Weiss Schnee owns and runs the most powerful corporation in Remnant, and who's Yang Xiao Long anyway? I never heard of her."

Yang's temperature rose sharply while Weiss' eye began to twitch. They glanced each other and made a silent agreement. Make that man's life hell, in any way possible.

"I actually did a little research on her." A woman spoke up. "She got hunter certifications at fifteen, was a, vary, respected employee at Atlas Securities until she went to work for the Schnee Corporation as head of security. She is not some young floozy Ms Schnee is leading around."

Weiss and Yang glanced at each other again and smiled this time.

"Look at this picture." An image from there walk from the elevator went up. It showed Yang holding Weiss protectively and glaring daggers at some one. "Here's the context of this, someone had just ask if Weiss Schnee was as icy in bed as her personality is. Does this look like someone who can be led around?"

The man didn't say anything more, he grunted and started playing with his scroll.

"I like her, him not so much." Yang hummed as the commercials came on.

"Agreed." Weiss adjusted and looked over at Ruby. "What do you think Ruby?"

"I dunno." Ruby shrugged. "Can I watch cartoons now?"

"You have a TV in your room." Weiss pointed out. "You never use it."

"Fine." Ruby huffed and walked into her room.

"She's going to be trouble when she get older." Weiss whispered in Yang's ear.

"Please don't talk about that, I'm having enough trouble thinking of sending her to school in a few months." Yang groaned. "I don't want to think of her as a teen."

"It'll happen." Weiss hummed and kissed Yang's cheek.

"So how long do you think the media is going to obsess over us?" Yang changed the subject. "A few days, weeks, months?"

"Clever." Weiss said under her breath. "I don't know, even before we became public what I wore usual ended up on the cover of some magazine."

"So never." Yang sighed. "We're under the watchful and obsessive eye of the media for the rest of our lives."

"Sorry." Weiss kissed Yang's neck. "Sorry I made you fall in love with me"

"Don't be, I made you fall in love with me first anyway." Yang tilted Weiss' head up and kissed her.

"Agree to disagree." Weiss mumbled into Yang's lips.

"Deal." Yang pulled Weiss onto her lap. Yang was about to kiss Weiss again when she looked over her shoulder. "The fuck?"

"What?" Weiss looked behind her and saw an image of them on the screen, of them right now.

"Blinds." Yang said as she pushed Weiss of her lap and stood up.

Yang walked over to the wall next to the windowed wall and hit a button. Yang glared at every window she could see as the blinds came down. Yang sighed and growled slightly as she sat down again.

"Well looks like they have some more PDA of us to air." Weiss smiled slightly.

"They looked into my home. They spied on us in my own home." Yang growled.

"It's okay Yang." Weiss rubbed Yang's back.

"It's not okay." Yang snapped. "I underestimated them, I need to fix that."

"Yang, just breath, you need to calm down before you do anything." Weiss pulled her hand away as Yang grew too hot to touch. "Yang, you burned me!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Yang snapped out of whatever it was she was in and turned all her attention to Weiss. "How bad is it?"

"I think its fine, just hurts." Weiss looked at her hand and winced when she tried to move a finger. "Just need some burn cream on it and wrap it up."

Weiss got up and went into the bath room to use the first aid kit, Yang fallowed her.

"Weiss I'm so sorry." Yang said as she came into the bath room.

"Yang it's fine, I know how hard it is to keep your heat in when you get angry." Weiss hissed as the burn cream touched her skin.

"Let me." Yang took Weiss' hand and the container of burn cream.

Yang took a generous glob of the blue substance and placed it on Weiss' palm. Weiss winced and Yang held her hand still. Slowly Yang rubbed in the cream, tracing small circles around her palm. Slowly Yang felt the pain start to dissipate as a cool sensation spread through her hand.

Weiss watched Yang's hands and they moved. It always fascinated how such ruff looking hands could be so delicate. She watched Yang work on her desk once, and she was mesmerized by how quickly and precisely she could type. Not t mention Yang's other, talents, with her hands.

"Thanks." Weiss said softly as Yang finished rubbing in the cream and started wrapping her hand.

"My fault." Yang said softly. "I need to control myself better. This time it was a light burn, but I could seriously hurt you if can't keep a lid on it."

"Yang, look at me." Weiss cupped her hand around Yang's face and made her look at her. "I am fine, I know I can't stand too close when you get mad. I am fully aware of the dangers your semblance poses."

Yang didn't say anything else, she just nodded. Weiss was so stubborn when she thinks she has the right answer. It's justified with how often she's right. It's cute how she pouts and Yang can't help but smile.

"Yes Ms Schnee." Yang hummed lowly.

"Ms Xiao Long, I do believe I told you to call me Weiss." Weiss hummed back.

"Ick." Ruby gagged from the door way. "If you're going to do kissy faces can it not be in the bathroom? Some of us need to use the toilet."

Yang smiled and rolled her eyes. She took Weiss' hand, not the burnt one, and led her out and into the living room.

_**-Next day, early morning-**_

Weiss woke up first, she was barely able to fall asleep to begin with so she was still tired. She woke up on top of Yang, with her arms wrapped around her and their legs tangled together. She looked over at her side of the bed, where she originally laid down and saw Ruby. Ruby who came in a few hours ago mumbling about a nightmare.

Weiss then turned her head and looked at the clock. It took her a few moments to process what the numbers said. But when it finally clicked she pushed herself up off Yang. The over slept by almost two hours.

"Yang, wake up." Weiss said as she slapped the blonde.

"Ow, what'd I do." Yang said as she rubbed her jaw.

"Time, we're late." Weiss said as she flung the covers off them and got out of bed. "By two hours."

"What?" Yang grabbed the bed side clock and looked at it. "Damn, but we set the alarm on our scrolls."

"Those scrolls?" Weiss sighed in defeat as she pointed to two melted devices.

"Oops." Yang bit her lip.

Yang got up and opened the closet. She thumbed through her side and picked out a black suit and yellow shirt. Then she went through Weiss' side and got a similar suit in white and blue. She picked up yesterdays bra and sniffed it, didn't smell too bad so she put it back on.

After they were dressed Weiss gently shook Ruby awake. "Wake up sweetie, we need to hurry."

Ruby was much slower to wake up and slower still to get dressed. They were just leaving the condo almost thirty minutes later. Weiss used her other scroll to call Blake to see what she missed. Turns out due to the media presence, hoping to get some pictures of Weiss and Yang, employees were just getting in themselves.

Outside the parking garage several paparazzi were camped out with their cameras ready. Yang grew ever more annoyed at their persistence when they fallowed them all the way to Ruby's daycare. At the tower things weren't much better. The street was clogged with vans and care, odds being that they belonged to paparazzi and news companies were high.

"I'm going to call the council." Yang said to Weiss as they looked at the clogged street. "Get permission to restricted travel in the surrounding area. This is just stupid."

"I agree." Even Weiss, who has been in the eye of the media for her whole life, was off put by this display. "Are we really that big of a story? This is disgusting."

"Going straight to disgusting?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "No stops at stupid, weird, creepy or obsessive?"

"It was obsessive for them to do a live broadcast of us in the living room. They effectively shut down a street." Weiss waved her hand at the sight before them. "This is disgusting."

"This is a security risk too." Yang stopped and thought. "What's that talk show everyone watches?"

"Full Spectrum." Weiss said immediately.

"Think we could get on it?" Yang tapped her finger on the wheel.

"At this point it would be a bigger shock if they said no, but PR won't like it." Weiss' eyes widened slightly as she figured out what Yang was thinking. "Really think going on there and answering a few questions will make them stop?"

"Here's hoping." Yang smiled. "I'm closing down the tower today for security risk of the full street."

"Okay, let's head back. I'll call it in." Weiss sighed and called Blake to send out the email.

At just the second day the presence of the media got old fast, and Yang wanted them gone. Even if it's just some of them, they were just that unnerving. After Weiss finished giving Blake permission to close down Schnee Tower she call the publication branch of the Schnee Corporation to set up her and Yang's appearance on full spectrum, they weren't happy but Weiss had ordered it.

"Tomorrow, they want to do a special live broadcast for it." Weiss said after she hung up.

"Good, the sooner these freaks leave us alone the calmer I'll be. I can barely stay cool enough to touch." Yang grumbled.


	27. Chapter 27

"Nervous?" Weiss asked a skittish Yang.

"How can you tell?" Yang smirked.

"Your leg's been twitching since you sat down." She pointed to the limb in question.

"Right." Yang said making her leg sit still. "I've never been on a talk show."

"Just calm down." Weiss smiled at the nervous younger woman. "We have this all planed out."

"Right, scare and intimidate." Yang smiled and cracked her knuckles. "I like it."

"And don't forget our secret weapon." Weiss smiled and looked over at Ruby who was coloring.

"I feel kind of dirty. I feel like I'm not such a good mother for not being able to settle this without involving her." Yang sighed and looked at Ruby.

"Yang it was inevitable." Weiss put a hand on Yang's shoulder. "Even if we kept our relationship secret someone was bound to find out. At least this way we have some control over the situation."

"Right." Yang placed a hand over Weiss' and rubbed her cheek against them. "We're going to make them stay away. You with your cold threats and me being, well, lovable me."

Yang smiled in a way that would make a shiver run up your spine and make your skin crawl. A smile only a mother could pull off.

"They're ready for you." A stage hand tripped over her words.

Weiss and Yang nodded as they stood. Yang went over and got Ruby, who grumbled about never being able to finish her drawings. Yang carried Ruby all the way to almost the edge of the stage befor she started to squirm.

"I wanna walk." She whined.

"Okay, okay." Yang agreed and put down the squirming child.

Once on the ground Ruby took Yang's and Weiss' hands. "Ready."

The stage hands watching felt there insides squirm at how stupidly cute she was being. One or two of them actually gagged, some went aw, and there were a vindictive few that thought they told Ruby to do that. Regardless of what they thought it was cute and adorable. As Ruby pulled Weiss and yang onto the stage there was a collective aw from the audience and camera crews. Even Slate Gray, they host, was effected.

"Here they are everybody, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The talk of the kingdoms." Slate stood up from his chair and clapped as the three got situated on the couch. Yang sat closest to Slate, with Ruby on her lap, and Weiss sat next to them. "Glad to have you on the show."

"Well seeing as how the media affectively shut down my tower, I think everyone's going to be happy to get some answers about us." Weiss said sweetly and with a smile.

"I'm sure they're sorry about that." Slate tried to assure.

"Seeing as they fallowed us to Ruby's daycare, I doubt that." Yang was going to say more but a swift kick from Weiss sealed her lips.

"So this little ball of cutes' name is Ruby." Slate leaned over and smiled at Ruby.

Ruby shrunk back from Slate and scowled slightly. She then whispered. "I think his hairs fake."

Luckily it was too low for the microphones to pick up. But it was loud enough for the three adults to hear. Slate leaned back to his chair and coughed as he lightly touched his hair line with his finger tips.

"So Yang." Slate smiled and changed the topic. "I'm sure everyone is just dying to get to know you. You weren't on anyone's radar before the news a few days ago."

"I wasn't." Yang adjusted Ruby so she wasn't facing Slate. "I used to like having a low profile. It's a habit I got from the missions I did for Atlas Securities."

"What kind of missions exactly? We know you worked for Atlas and we know that you started working for them as a minor." Slates voice trailed off as Yang grew a scowl. "Too personal then?"

"Yes." Yang's expression shifted immediately to a smile. "I can't get too into the details of the missions because of the nondisclosure agreement, but I was classified as a heavy ordinance asset. Meaning I was only ever sent in when nothing else would work. In fact I pulled some strings and put together a little clip show from the less sensitive parts of my past missions."

"You can show them to us?" Slate sound egger to see them.

"Just don't ask where I was for some of them. Fair warning, the first and second clips are pretty violent." Yang warned.

_**-Clip one-**_

The first clip was at night in a dessert location. There was the sound of heavy breathing as blood curtailing roar is heard in the distance. The view swings and looks back at a group and scared looking faunas. They were all dirty and shaking and cold.

"Don't worry." Yangs voice was heard. "Just stay here and stay quiet. I'll handle the big bad over there."

"Yang that's not a good Idea." A man's voice is heard and the view changed to frame and older man in armor. He had a scared face and a big beard. "I've never seen a Grimm like that one, it's too dangerous."

"What's the mission?" Yang asked.

"Rescue the non-combatants." He said.

"Right and we can't keep them safe while they're that scared." The view got closer to the man and Yang whispered. "They're Grimm bait like this, I need to give them hope. If a girl younger than them runs off to fight with confidence do you think it'll help?"

The man went quiet and looked back at the group, then looked back. "Don't get yourself killed rookie."

The view shook up and down, like a nod. It then jumped up and move forward very quickly. The view jostled and blurred and then stood still. The view swept and peeked over a rock to see a large Grimm twice the size of a bus that resembled a cross between a lizard and a beetle.

The view swept back and you could hear Yang take a deep breath. "First solo fight, you can do this."

There was the sound of metal sliding on metal. Then the view looked down at Ember Cecilia. The view suddenly blurred as Yang spun around the rock. The Grimm became disturbingly close quickly as Yang ran towards it.

The Grimm's head moved faster than the camera could capture and the view was suddenly of the sky. The view looked down and showed Yang's lower body inside the Grimm's mouth. Yang roared as she slammed her fist into the side of the creatures head. Cracks where heard and seen on the mask of the Grimm. Yang roared again as her other fist made contact. This caused the Grimm to open its mouth to roar in pain.

Yang fell several meters to the ground. She landed with a loud thud and grunt. Yang got up and didn't give the Grimm time to recover. She punched the creatures leg, the moment it mad contact a metallic click was heard for a split second and then there was a loud boom as her gauntlets fired.

The recoil was seen rippling through Yang's muscles, as Yang chosen to slow this scene down to a fourth the speed. The shot tore through the creature's leg causing the limb below where she punched to fall off and disintegrate.

The creature's tail swept and slapped Yang. The view shook and blurred as Yang was thrown and landed. The view blurred again as Yang stood, just in time to see the Grimm hobble towards her at a frightening speed. Yang's hands are seen as the make contact with the monsters snout. The view looks down then back, to see that the Grimm is pushing her to the side of a cliff a few dozen meters away.

Yang's right hand quickly moves to the bottom of the lower jaw. Her arms are seen flexing as the Grimm's head begins to turn counter clockwise. Yang roared as she quickly spun the Grimm's head, hearing a sickening snap as the body goes limp and starts to disintegrate.

The view was changed to include Yang standing over the disappearing Grimm. She was glowing, as if she was on fire. Her hair bright yellow hair floated. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at the source of the view and her eyes were the deepest of reds.

She then smiled. "What do you think of that?" She yelled over.

_**-Back on set-**_

"Wow." Slate whispered.

"Whooo!" Ruby cheered and jumped from Yang's lap. "You see that."

"Ruby." Weiss snapped. "Come here."

With Ruby on Weiss' lap now pouting that she was yelled at. Yang smiled and rubbed her brow, she loved Ruby with all her heart but the child knew how to test limits and patients.

"I'm sure we're all assuming that the majority of the clip was from your perspective." Slate raised his eyebrows and nodded towards the crowd and cameras.

"Atlas Securities standard issue armor has a camera in the helmet, so yes it was my view." Yang nodded.

"So you said that was your first solo fight in the clip." Slate pointed out.

"That was the last mission in the Mistral fall back crisis a few years ago, I think I was sixteen." Yang said.

"You were a part of the fall back crisis?" Slate's jaw practically dropped. "But every mission was televised live."

"The human centered missions." Yang said with slight disgust. "Atlas Securities volunteered to save all of the faunas settlements, we were actually there without the Mistral council's permission. It's no secret that the council in Mistral has had some, friction, with the faunas communities."

"We were unaware." Slate said awkwardly.

"Most of the world is." Yang said matter of factly. "Is that all of your questions on that clip because I have three more."

"Oh I have a few question." Slate assured. "Where you, glowing?"

"I was." Yang laughed a bit. "That's my semblance. I store kinetic energy and add the stored force to my strength. The byproduct of that is heat."

"And your eyes?" Slate asked.

"I have no Idea, I've always written it off as a part of my semblance." Yang shrugged. She knew that she resembled her mother with her eyes like that, but that was way too personal.

"Anything you can tell us about the second clip?" Slate leaned in and asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Besides the fact I almost died, no." Yang said the first part with a smile, but when she said no her expression sends a shiver down your spine. "And before the clip is view I would like to express that I am not proud of what I have done in the video."

_**-Clip two-**_

This clip was day, though you could barely tell with the forest canopy blocking out the sky. In the initial view two people are seen. A tall woman in full armor, she had long black hair tied up, and the man from the previous clip. It the view was from Yang's perspective again. Everyone was obviously tense and exhausted. Their armor was scratch, scuffed and filthy. The man had his arm in a sling and woman walk with a sword taller and wider than her out and ready.

"Misia, how far?" Yang whispered.

"Not far, three or four cliq's." The woman whispered back.

"How'd they know were'd we be." The man grunted. "We weren't spected to do a fight like that."

"There scouts were better than the reports said obviously." Misia raised a clentched fist and they all stopped and crouched down. "Three with standard weapons, nothing special. Yang, think you can kick them out quickly?"

"Sit back old timer." Yang's view moved up passed the woman and peeked into a clearing, showing three White Fang members with riffles.

The view blurred as Yang accelerated towards the groups. The video was edited so it was slowed down to show every move. First was Yang falling forward into a hand spring. Followed by a pair of boots landing on one of their faces, cracking their mask, Yang used their face as a spring board to flip back to her feet. As one of the other two turned to see what the noise was Yang landed a fist in their gut, causing them to bend over, a sharp crack was heard off screen. For the third one, Yang slipped behind them and took them into a chook hold. After a few moments their body went limp and Yang let them drop.

With them taken care of yang waved over the other two. The view swiveled back and forth, to keep an eye out while they moved up.

"They're out further than we thought." Yang said quietly. "What the **** is going on here, this was supposed be an easy in and out. Deliver the ransom and take the VIP out." Yang preemptively censored the swear.

"Instead we get there VIP's dead and they swipe the ransom." The man grumbled. "These guys are a long way from the White Fang. I remember when they were respectable, political."

"Let's just get out of here." Misia said. "Yang go ahead, kick any one between here and the pickup point."

"Right." The view bobbed as Yang nodded.

The clip cut to a scene further into the jungle. At some point Yang regrouped with Misia and the man. There was the loud hum of an airship coming in. Gun shots were heard and streaks of red flashed around the screen.

"Misia, you and Brick fall back." Yang yelled.

"And leave you here?" Brick barked.

"Unfortunately for them." Yang yelled.

"Burn them." Misia yelled from off screen.

The view looked down at Yang's hands. They opened and closed a few time then they started to glow. The ground bellow her started to smoke and steam as the air around Yang became super heated. The view turned and looked at the oncoming White Fang. Yang breathed in and the view blurred. When it settled again only a single terrified faunas was in view, they dropped their weapon and had their hands up.

"Get out of her and leave the White Fang." Yang's voice was a growl.

They nodded violently and ran away.

_**-Clip end-**_

"It's obvious that your reputation in the Hunter world is in no way an exaggeration." Slate said nervously. "The young dragon."

"Ah, you know my nick name." Yang smiled.

"So we can't know anything about that clip?" Slate waved his hand.

"No." Yang's voice went cold.

"It was apparent that the White Fang were a part of the mission though." Slate pointed out.

"Yes." Yang's voice still cold.

Slate raised a finger and pressed on his ear. He nodded twice and then sighed. "Unfortunately to keep to the networks schedule and talk about the reason you two, well three, are here. The other clip won't be shown."

"Okay." Yang shrugged. "I only wanted the first two shown really. The third is more of a promotional piece for Schnee Security Solutions that marketing made me bring."

Weiss slapped Yang's armed. Yang exaggerated her flinch and rubbed her arm in mock pain. This little display earned a small laughing fit from the audience.

"So now we know more about Yang Xiao Long." Slate said through some giggling. "Now the question that everyone has for you two is, how did you meet?"

"Through work actually." Weiss said. "I needed a body guard for an impromptu mine inspection, Yang was the only one available on such short notice."

"Well we meet once before." Yang smiled and glanced at Weiss.

"Please don't remind me." Weiss groaned.

"I'm guessing the first meeting didn't go too well?" Slate asked.

"She was shameless." Weiss said as she adjusted Ruby who was begging to grow restless. "A complete flirt."

"Hey, I'm flirty." Yang shrugged in agreement.

"Moment you knew you were attracted to each other?" Slate read from a scroll.

"Moment I saw her in person." Yang looked at Weiss. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you were that night?"

"No." Weiss said plainly as she squeezed Ruby's cheeks. "Don't fall asleep."

Ruby grunted and tried to shake her head.

"And you Weiss?" Slate asked.

"That time in my office, when she came in to yell at me about not eating lunch." Weiss put Ruby on the couch. "She came in, barged is more like it, spun my chair looked me dead in the eye and gave me a little speech about how much of a pampered princess I was."

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Yang blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It sounds very sweet Yang." Slate assured.

"She was right, completely right." Weiss assured. "We got out there, I nearly died landing. I had to walk a number of miles to the mines office each day, in heels. I could barely stomach the food they had. I really am pampered. I'm more than glad she snapped me out of my little bubble before we went out there."

"Oh wow, I'm getting questions from the public, a lot of questions." Slate said flicking threw his scroll. "A few people really want to know when you first slept together?"

"Sex or just in the same bed?" Yang asked immediately and earned another slap from Weiss.

"The majority say's sex." Slate said meekly and looked at Weiss.

Weiss looked Slate in the eye and shook her head slowly. Slate nodded and deleted any questions involving sex. He skimmed his scroll and found an interesting question.

"At what point did you two become an official couple, in your opinion?" Slate put down his scroll.

"Well." Weiss and Yang trailed off in near unison.

"The first few weeks were complicated." Weiss said.

"That's putting it lightly." Yang tacked on. "With the trip to the mine, that drama with the board, and the thing…"

"My life being threatened." Weiss said.

"Your life was threatened?" Slate gasped.

"Heard of Mercury?" Weiss asked.

"Oh my Dust." Slate gasped. "The mercury?"

"He turned my car into a bomb." Weiss nodded. "Went into hiding for a few days, and in that time I fell in love with Yang."

Yang started to blush and scratch her nose. She could feel the eyes of everyone watching on her. She knew that more than likely most of them were either jealous or envois of her.

"Yang was with you?" Slate asked.

"She was the first person I called when I felt something off." Weiss looked at Ruby who fell asleep to hide her blush. "She came immediately, looked at the situation and made a decision. I went to a safe house the next day."

"Yang we know when Weiss fell in love with you, when did you fall in love with her?" Slate asked after a pause.

"Every day."Yang said with a smile, then turned to Weiss. "From the moment I saw you and every time since."

Yang's declaration made Weiss' face turn beat red. It also had a very similar effect that Ruby pulling them on stage, sweet and romantic instead of cute. But it was at an equally sickening point and the fact Yang could say it without feeling embarrassed was no small feat.

"Well isn't that lovely." Slate cheered. "We'll continue the interview after this commercial brake. See you when Full Spectrum returns."


	28. Chapter 28

"Welcome back to the Spectrum!" Slate cheered and the audience applauded. "As you know today is a special live broadcast with the talk of the Kingdoms, Ms Weiss Schnee and her girlfriend Yang Xiao Long."

Slate waved his hand and the camera panned over to show Weiss and Yang sitting together on a couch. Ruby had pretty much falling asleep by the commercial brake so they moved her back to the green room to sleep.

"Now then Yang, I was watching our message boards during the brake." Slate waved around his scroll. "And after weeding out all those filthy perverts, the most asked question is what's with that adorable ball of cute named Ruby."

"Ruby's my daughter." Yang said plainly.

"I am going to assume you don't want to talk about her." Slate place his hand on the arm of the couch.

"That's right." Yang sighed. "We were hoping she would stay awake long enough to answer some questions. To get her ready for what will most likely be a very public life."

"What makes you say that?" Slate cocked his head to the side.

"I had to place two of my guards at her daycare to keep the paparazzi from getting to her. I'm spending a lot of money installing a security system there as an apology to them." Yang said. "A lot of the parents are obviously concerned and nervous about the suspicions vehicles the media's parked out on the street."

"This is one of the reasons we've kept out relationship secret for so long." Weiss placed a hand on Yang's fist to calm her down. "We were concerned for Ruby's safety."

"Completely reasonable." Slate raised his hands. "There are a lot of obsessive and unstable people in this profession."

"You're telling me." Yang scoffed. "I've kept a record of every paparazzi and reporter who had to be removed by force from Schnee Tower. From the first day eighty six were kicked out, half of them tried to get in with a different name."

"Let's change the subject." Weiss said see how close to losing control Yang was getting. "Anything else the people want to know about us?"

"A few more questions yes." Slate looked at his scroll and flicked through a few pages. "This one was for Ruby, Weiss vetoed questions like these. A few people want to know about your first kiss."

"Oh." Weiss looked down and to the side as she blushed.

"Don't wanna?" Yang teased and nudged Weiss.

"Oh just tell them, I'm sure you're dying to." Weiss quipped.

"It was when I took Weiss into hiding, only for a few days." Yang looked at Weiss to see if she changed her mind. "The first night Weiss was justifiably terrified. She came to me because she couldn't sleep. She hugged me, it was a very serious situation and I tried my best to be professional. But the look she gave me, I just couldn't say no to it. Then I kissed her, and then I kind of pushed her away."

"You pushed her away?" Slate asked to confirm.

"I know I sound out of my mind, but it was a very serious situation, and I am a professional." Yang assured.

"It was my first kiss." Weiss said quietly. "Yang's my first everything."

"You two are so sweet I'm going to need to go to the dentist after the show." Slate joked. "So Yang is your first everything?"

"Kiss, romantic partner, you name it." Weiss blushed. "She's the only one who treated me as a person instead of a very expensive product of Schnee Co."

"Lovely, absolutely lovely." Slate smiled and hummed. "Oh, I just got forwarded a few messages from my friends in other shows. Yang we know that you got your certifications at fifteen, how and why did that happen?"

"Next question." Yang's voice sounded like a knife being sharpened.

"Okay." Slate tripped over the word. "Another question from the Inter Kingdom Gazette is asking to define your sexualities."

"Lesbian." Weiss said and smiled slightly as nearly every man in the room groaned in disappointment and some women cheered.

"Pansexual." Yang said and got some confused looks. "I'm attracted to the general humanoid shape, I don't care for gender."

"So essentially bisexual?" Slate asked.

"Bi means both or two. To me this ignores non binary people and people born intersex. Pan means all or every. So by my definition I'm not bisexual, I'm pansexual." Yang shook her head and sighed. "You can tell I need to do this little speech every time I tell someone."

"It does seem well practiced." Slate nodded. "Another question from my friends in the media is from the editor of Black and White, watch out it's about clothes. Looking back at the start of Yang's employment as Schnee Co. we see she wears a simple suite. But just the other day it was a very stylish three piece set. Is that Weiss' influence on your wardrobe or are you learning to dress to match your tax bracket."

"That's me." Weiss answered. "She still prefers thermal shirts and jeans."

"I'm practical." Yang cracked a grin.

"You had one dress when we started dating." Weiss pointed out.

"Yes and I'm proud to say that that number is down to zero." Yang smiled triumphantly.

"You got rid of the dress?" Weiss asked lowly.

"Not really. Put it in storage. It's in a box somewhere." Yang adverted her eyes from Weiss.

"We're going dress shopping after this." Weiss insisted.

"Fine." Yang sighed and threw her head back. "Next question."

"My colleague from Vacuo Talks wants to know if you two have any long term plans." Slate read from his scroll.

"I'm twenty three, I find it hard to plan my life past lunch some times." Yang joked. "I leave the planning to Weiss."

"She does." Weiss nodded. "I can't say I don't like being the one in control."

"Weiss holds the reigns then?" Slate tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"We're both very powerful women." Yang pointed out.

"I'm the CEO and owner of a inter kingdom conglomerate and Yang is the president of my security firm." Wiess continued.

"We flipped a coin." Yang joked. "But seriously we're both new to the relationship thing, and we both decided to go at whoever's pace was slowest. It was Weiss." Yang added the last part quickly and pointed at the person in question.

"Hey!" Weiss slapped Yang's arm.

"Adorable." Slate breathed. "Another question, from me this time, do you think this relationship will be for the long run?"

"Haven't thought about that." Yang said.

"We decided at the start to play it by year, as in one day at a time." Weiss added. "A lot can change very quickly."

"I see and understand. Me and my significant others have done the same thing." Slate nodded. "I have two more pretty big questions if you're ready."

"Go ahead." Weiss nodded.

"One is from a security official for the council in Mistral." Slate tapped on his scroll and brought up the question. "Yang has your personal relationship interfered with your job?"

"Actually it's saved my life a few times now." Weiss spoke up. "I was attacked three times over the course of two years by an individual, and they would have killed me if Yang hadn't been trying so hard to be next to me."

"Care to elaborate Yang?" Slate directed his attention to Yang.

"Fully?" Yang asked Weiss, who blushed slightly and nodded. "I think there's security footage if you're interested."

"One moment." Slate said and pressed a finger into his ear. "The network actually granted us as much time as we needed. If we go over our time slot, the interview will be switched to an online medium."

"Okay." Yang nodded and took out her scroll and called Penny. "Penny access the mirage girl clips from the archive and stream them to the studio."

_**-Noe&amp;Yang's fight, Weiss' office-**_

It looked to be late at night in Weiss' office. Yang could be seen sitting on the edge Weiss' desk and Weiss leaned back in her chair. It looked as if they had just finished something and Yang was getting ready to leave as she stood up straight leaned down and kissed Weiss. Yang walked to the door and put her hand on the door knob but stopped, something felt off to her.

"Something wrong Yang?" Weiss hummed from her desk.

"Weiss down!" Yang yelled as she dove away from the door.

Weiss watched Yang with a puzzled look for a fraction of a second before the door was busted down. The lights flickered and went out from the force of the two large doors being ripped from their hinges, and in the light of the door was the silhouette of a small girl holding an open umbrella. The figure closed the umbrella as she walked towards Weiss' desk. Half way to her the figure pulled out a long blade from the umbrella.

"Weiss I said get down!" Yang yelled again.

Weiss had just ducked under her desk as Yang threw one of the large doors at the figure. The figure shattered as like glass just before the door reached her. The door thumped against the window and fell, leaving a crack in the industrial glass.

Yang quickly scanned the room for the attacker. Then Yang flinched in pain, she looked down to see the tip of the assailants blade poke out of her abdomen. Yang gritted her teeth as she grabbed the tip of the blade and bent it at a right angle. Then Yang flinched again as the blade was allowed to fall from it's wielders grip.

Yang grabbed the part she bent and reach around to keep the blade level. A low roar and sizzling was heard as Yang's temperature rose. Silver drops fell behind yang as her heat melted the blade. She pulled the blade through her.

Yang looked behind her to see if the assailant was still there, she wasn't. Yang stood still and allowed herself to be healed by her aura. She scanned the room again, something was off again. Then it hit her.

"Weiss!" Yang yelled and rushed to the desk.

Yang looked under the desk to see a terrified Weiss. So her feeling wasn't about Weiss, then what. Yang her a tap and snapped her head towards the sound. She barely even had time to recognize that it was a foot before it slammed into her face and sent her across the entire room. Yang got up immediately and was met with the face of her assailant. Mismatched eyes and tricolored hair, tied together with a cocky grin.

Yang threw a jab and the attacker spun around it, landing the back of a small fist on Yang's fresh wound. Yang's eyes went red as she start throwing punch after punch. Yang got angrier and angrier with every punch as the assailant side stepped, ducked under and dodged every fist. A cocky grin and unneeded flourishes to her movements added to Yang's anger.

Then Yang threw a feint. She started to throw a jab with her right fist and when she saw the attacker start to dodge she switched to a left hook. The attacker glanced at the attack she was walking into and her grin vanished. She blinked and her eyes shifted to a matching brown. When Yang's fist seemed to make contact the form of the attacker shattered.


	29. Chapter 29

"I can still barely believe this." Juane stared at the screen displaying the talk show. "I mean we knew, right?"

"I knew before they did." Pyrrha giggled slightly.

"There was no reason for them to have so many, private, meetings." Ren said emphasizing the word, private.

"Penny can't keep a secret." Nora sung and smiled.

"But seeing it on an inter kingdom show really exaggerates how far apart our worlds are." Juane rubbed the back of his neck.

On the show Yang and Weiss were in the middle of a bickering match, looks like Slate instigated it. Juane looked over to see Nora wearing a wicked and almost twisted grin, Ren looking almost disinterested and Pyrrha pressing her finger tips together and smiling.

"Sush!" Nora hushed Juane. "They're getting mushy."

Juane sighed internally and looked back to the screen.

_**-Tiayang&amp;Qrow&amp;Zwei, Xiao Long House-**_

"Does this make you feel uncomfortable?" Tiayang asked bouncing his leg. "It's making me a little uncomfortable."

"Calm down Tia." Qrow sighed.

"it's my little girl, on an inter kingdom talk show, talking, about her love life, with a woman nearly twice her age, that's her boss." Tiayang's words got increasingly fast and his leg fallowed suit.

"She stopped being little, or anything close to it, years ago." Qrow chuckled. "She grew up."

"But she's my baby." Tiayang groaned as he watched Weiss give Yang a quick peck on the cheek. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Like this." Qrow got up and left the room.

He returned a few moments later with two bottles of beer. He sat back down and swung his legs up and over Tiayang's lap, making his leg stop bouncing. Qrow leaned back and popped the tops of the beers with his thumbs, courtesy of his semblance. He offered a beer to Tiayang and shrugged as the over protective father glared at him. Qrow took a swig from one of the bottles and looked back at the screen.

"What do you think Zwei?" Tiayang looked down at the corgi laying on his back.

Zwei turned his head and looked at Tiayang. After a brief pause Zwei yelped and stuck his tongue out. Tiayang hung his head and reached out a hand to Qrow, who placed a bottle in his hand.

"Why did she have to grow up so fast?" Tiayang asked.

"Because you didn't want her too." Qrow chuckled.

_**-Raven, Unkown Location-**_

Red eyes watch the figures of Yang, Weiss and Slate converse on the screen of a scroll. The sound was set low, so low she could barely hear it. She strained her ears with every word that they spoke. A soft smile crossed her face as yang's laugh came through.

She hit a button on the side that dimmed the screen and slid her mask on as she heard a door open. The scroll collapsed and she slid it into a hidden pocket. She looked over to see who her visitors were. She scowled under her mask as she saw two figures walking towards her. A White Fang lieutenant with a lions tail and a presumably human woman in a red dress.

"We have a job for you." The woman purred.

"I don't work with terrorists." Raven gripped the handle of her sword.

"We are not terrorists!" The lieutenant roared and pointed. "We are fighting for equality of all fuanus."

"Then try politics." Raven snapped. "Blowing things up and killing hundred gets fear and more hatred. Your new leader is too impatient."

"You will not speak badly of him!" He took another step towards her.

There was a sharp sound and a red blade was at his thought. He stopped just shy of walking into it and stabbing his own neck. The woman walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go wait outside." Her voice was sweet but laced with a poison.

The lieutenant looked at her and nodded. He took a half step to the door then stopped. He turned his head to look at Raven again and saw that the tip of the blade now pointed at his eyes, Raven hadn't moved. He turned and left.

"Now that the blunt tool is gone let's talk." The woman turned to Raven.

"I don't work with terrorists." Raven repeated. "What don't you understand about that?"

"You're not working with them, he's not related to the job I have for you." She brushed off the glare she was feeling from Raven.

"I don't work with people who associate with terrorists." Raven sheathed her sword.

"We both know that's not true." The woman chuckled. "If it were you'd be out of money, and if you were out of money. Well you know what would happen Rave."

As she finished saying Raven's name a the tip of the sword at her throat.

"Who else knows?" Ravens words were sharper than her sword.

"A few." The woman's golden eyes fixed on the blade. "My associate and a few trust worthy lackies. Now are you going to put that away so we can talk?"

"Fine." Raven pulled the blade back and twisted her wrist causing the blade to collapse. She then put it back into the sheath. "Let's talk."

_**-Blake&amp;Velvet, Blake's apartment(formally hers and Yangs)-**_

"So our boss." Velvet nudged Blake.

"Yeah." Blake nodded and kept staring at the screen showing the show everyone in the kingdoms was more than likely watching.

"And your best friend." Velvet didn't know exactly how to start this conversation.

"Yeah." Blake looked down for half a second.

Velvet sighed and looked at the screen. Yang and Weiss were apart from each other, but the way they interacted made their relationship obvious. Velvet looked at Blake who had her eyes glued to the screen. They have been something to each other for three years, and in that time it was more for fun. For Velvet a stress relief from work and for Blake an easy and safe way to experience something she never really had, a romantic or rather sexual relationship.

"Blake look at me." Velvet turned Blake's head. "We've been together for pretty much the same amount of time as them right?"

"A few months or so." Blake pressed her lips together.

"And in that time we've done what?" She kept a hand on Blake's cheek to keep their eye contact.

"A few things." Blake gave a small smile. "Well a little more than a few."

"For two people, in a relationship like ours, what would you call them?" Velvet brushed her thumb on the cat's cheek.

"Lovers, I think." Blake twisted her mouth.

"Right." Velvet sighed, here goes everything. "Do you love me?"

Blake's heart sank fast like a stone in water. Did she love Velvet? It took her years to figure out she loved Yang, years. She never even thought about it, being with Velvet just felt natural. It felt right and not because she was another faunus. Blake looked at Velvet. She looked so vulnerable with her ears pointing down, her brow knitted and eyes searching Blake's for an answer.

"I…" Blake's voice trailed off. She didn't exactly know how to put it into words. So she didn't. She leaned in and placed her lips on Velvets. After a brief moment she pulled back. "I don't know how to say it. I can't really understand it myself. It just feels right when I'm with you."

"I take that for now." Velvet flicked the cat faunus' nose and smiled teasingly. "But I am expecting you to actually say 'I love you Velvet' someday."

"I love you Velvet." Blake smiled and pressed their foreheads together and did something she hadn't done since she was a kid, purred.


	30. Chapter 30

"If Yang wasn't there." Weiss gripped the blondes hand. "I don't think I would be here right now."

"And if you and Yang weren't together?" Grey asked as her glanced at the audience.

"I wouldn't be there because there wouldn't be a reason." Yang put simply.

Gey looked back to his scroll and flicked through a list. He moved on from question submitted by others in the entertainment industry. As well as questions about their professional life. He went to the section of his list from regular people.

"I just have one question before we move one." Grey looked at yang. "How did she get in?"

"We think it was her semblance." Yang shrugged in frustration. "You saw in the fight how it looked like she disappeared. We called her marriage girl because we think she can bend light."

"So she can turn invisible?" Grey asked.

"Effectively, yes. That's why she didn't trip any alarms or why she didn't show up on any cameras." Yang tried to keep her tone even. But her annoyance at the situation was prevalent.

"Since you clearly hate talking about it lets move one." Grey looked back to his scroll. "One prevalent question that is repeated. over and over is how did your parents and the rest of your families react?"

"You want to go first?" Yang elbowed Weiss gently.

"I haven't had much contact with them though." Weiss shrugged. "After I took over the company my father became a recluse. My mother was his second wife and she disappeared after she got the divorce."

"What about your sister." Yang nudged. She was a little curious about Weiss' family.

All that Weiss ever told Yang about her family were old stories from when she was a kid. Add that to the fact that Weiss liked to dance around the subject whenever it came up.

"Haven't spoken to her recently." She gave Yang a side long glance and mimicked one of the blondes smirks. "How about yours. Please, do tell them the story about how they reacted."

"Um." Yang pressed her lips together then transitioned into an awkward smile. "Do I, uh, have to?"

Weiss leaned to Yang's face until they were inches apart. "Yes." Weiss patted one of Yang's cheeks.

"It was on Membrance day. We have a tradition of going to an area on Patch called old rock, a cliff on the north side, for a picnic like thing." Yang rubbed the back of her neck. "You know Membrance day is just for family to remember the ones you've lost. We were running late so I told them that we would meet at old rock. And, well, I just kinda showed up with Weiss."

"I imagine that was a little bumpy." Slate tried his best to suppress his amusement.

"Qrow was fine with it, I believe he took one look and understood." Weiss made no attempts to hide her amusement at the memory. "Yang's father, however."

"He's a little over protective." Yang held her finger and thumb close together.

"A little?" Weiss looked at Yang with raised eyebrows.

"Okay vary." Yang raise her hands in defeat.

"He couldn't form a coherent word for an hour, a sentence took two." Weiss smiled at the memory of Taiyang stammering and Qrow shaking his head. "It was quite amusing."

Yang sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to get a little call after this thanks to you."

"Next question please." Weiss hummed.

"Okay here's a big one that hasn't been submitted yet, living arrangements." Slate tapped on his scroll. "Who's living with whom and where."

"I, apparently, moved in with Yang without her knowing." Weiss poked fun at Yang's obliviousness.

"Without your knowledge?" Slate looked at a growingly uncomfortable Yang.

Yang looked everywhere but the camera or Slate or Wiess. The blonde tugged at her collar and mumbled something too low for anyone to properly hear.

"She's pretty and she knows how to fight and keep me safe." Weiss rested a hand on Yang's shoulder. "But she's not that bright."

"Hey!" Yang snapped.

"Yes, my dearest oblivious blonde?" Weiss asked.

Yang opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. She repeated this twice, failing to form words to start her argument. She looked away and scowled at the floor. Weiss leaned to yang's ear and whispered something. Yang didn't move, but she did start chewing on her lips.

"Any more questions?" Weiss sighed, sometimes she forgot just how young and immature Yang is.

"No, none that haven't been answered already." Slate started flicking through pages on his scroll.

He then saw that they had ran well over their original time. With a sleeping kid in the green room and a fight brewing between both his guests. Slate decide it was best to end the show now. He turned to the camera and smiled.

"Well then I believe it would be best to stop the show here, after all there's a sleepy kid who needs to get home." He turned to Weiss and Yang. "Thank you both for coming to night, and thank you for the boost in our ratings." He hear someone say the word two in his ear piece and looked at camera two. "I've been Slate Grey and thank you for watching Full Spectrum."

The audience applauded as the on air sign clicked off. The audience started to leave as the Weiss, Yang, and Slate went back stage. Yang walked ahead with a scowl to retrieve Ruby. Weiss sighed as the blonde walked away.

"I really shouldn't have said that." Weiss sighed as Yang left ear shot. "I keep forgetting that Yang is only twenty three."

"Dating younger people is always a dance on tip toes." Slate hummed an agreement. "How long do your fights usually last?"

"If this does turn out to be a fight it will be our first." Weiss crossed her arms and looked down.

"Four-ish years and not a single fight?" Slate said with obvious disbelief. "I just have one more question, How? Please teach me your secret for that feat."

"I don't know how, we talk about everything." Weiss shrugged. "Mostly I think we just clicked very well. Sometimes I would make a remark that made her angry and she was very vocal about it, and vice versa. But this is the first time that she's been quiet after a remark."

"You sound scared." Slate knitted his brows as he looked at the CEO.

"I know what she's capable of." Was all Weiss said as she walked away.

Yang would never hurt Weiss of course, that isn't what Weiss ment. Yang was just a degree short of being a psychologist. Her work for Atlas Securities has conditioned her for psychological anything; attacks, torture, manipulation. Both for protection against and administration of.

Weiss caught up to Yang and walked along her side. Weiss looked at Yang as she held a sleeping Ruby. Weiss smiled at Ruby, but her expression switched when she looked at Yang.

In the car Weiss was quiet, waiting to see if Yang would speak first. She didn't. For the whole ride they sat in silence. Weiss looking over at Yang every so often and always seeing her were a slightly angry look.

Back home it wasn't much different. Yang put Ruby to bed then changed out of her suit and got ready for bed without a word to Weiss.

Weiss sat on the bed and watch, a slow tingling of anxiety at the back of her mind. How bad did she mess up, she wondered. She wrapped her head around the comments that she said. None of them were much worse than anything she said before that got a rise out of Yang. She had to ask.

"Yang." She waited for a response, but she didn't receive one. "Yang please talk to me. If I said something offensive please give me the riot act like you usually do."

Yang didn't respond. She just walked over to her side of the bed and took her pillow. Weiss' heart sank as she watched Yang walk out of the bed room, pausing at the door.

"See you in the morning." Yang's voice was flat.

"This is a fight." Weiss' words were filled with dread as she laid down and turned the light off.


	31. Chapter 31

"Come on Yang, pickup." Blake tapped her finger on the balcony of her scroll as she pressed to her ear.

After seeing the exchange between the blonde and Weiss on the show she knew what would happen. Yang would react badly to what Weiss, and every one watching, assumed was some light teasing. After the city ring she gave up and took the device away from her ear with a very cat-like hiss.

"Wow..." Velvet said from her perch on the couch. "This must be really bad for you to actually hiss."

"Yang is being a stubborn, I would say stupid but I don't want to fan the fire." Blake collapsed and extended her scroll trying to think of a way to help Weiss fix this. "I'm going to try for Weiss."

Blake pressed her scroll back to her ear as she called. Unlike with Yang, Weiss answered nearly immediately.

"What did I do?" Weiss asked immediately as she answered. She sounded tired and more than a little worried.

"Stepped on a very well hidden land mine in the field we call Yang." Blake said calmly. "She has a very bad history with people making fun of her intelligence."

"How bad?" Weiss sounded like she had a twist in her gut.

"In middle school she started fight because someone said that her mom might have stuck around if she was smart." Blake remembered the fight and a chill went down her spine. The poor boy was in the hospital for a month afterwards. "She didn't do very well academically, and kids are cruel. Especially if you're related to a college professor."

Weiss took a shaky breath. She started to think about ways to apologize.

"How should I..." Weiss started.

"Don't apologize." Blake cut her off. "She's a big girl now and needs to act like it. It'll be hard but she needs to grow up."

"Right." Weiss was in full agreement. "So return her silent treatment with what, more silent treatment?"

"Just pretend like it's not happening." Blake sounded firm on this subject. "I've had to deal with my share of Yang's tantrums. Don't apologize and you can't cave. She's a lot like Ruby with this."

"I can deal with Ruby." Weiss said, what was in her voice at the beginning of the call has faded at this point.

"Than you can deal with Yang." Blake let out a sigh of relief. "When are we going back to work?"

"Tomorrow, we lost a lot of productivity because of the damn circus that the media caused." The CEO took a very familiar business tone with her voice. "Thanks Blake I'll see you tomorrow."

Weiss hung up leaving Blake with a mild sense of accomplishment. That seemed much easier than she first thought it would be. Over the last few years Blake and Weiss became more like friends than employee and boss. So Blake did tend to forget the full scope of Weiss' ability.

"Seems it went well." Velvet sounded more like she was asking a question than making a statement.

"I keep forgetting how much of a hard ass Weiss can be, in a good way of course." Blake smiled at her girlfriend across the couch. "It's late, want to sleep here?"

"Sure." Velvet smiled.

Yang laid on her side on the couch and stared at the back cushion. Her face twisting and contorting in various forms of anger. Not at Weiss, or her past tormentors, but at herself. She was pissed at herself for letting such an old wound cause so much trouble. She didn't want to be sleeping on the couch, she wanted to be wrapped around Weiss and have sweet dreams.

But she was angry, very angry. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to control her semblance. She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I thought I was more stable than this." Yang growled. "Why the dust did I get my hunter certifications then."

Yang sat up and rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand. It was the office work, that had to be it. Until she took this job she could take a jab at how smart she was no problem. She lost her outlet.

Watching her hand make a fist. Then rolling it on her wrist. The action used to be second nature, used to feel comfortable. Now it felt strange. The scars that crisscrossed her fingers and knuckles. She remembers how she got each one.

"I'm not made for an office like Weiss, or Blake." Yang fell back and sighed. "I need a vacation. Something relaxing. Maybe take a group of hopefuls out and see what happens."

The next morning Yang was the first to wake up. The couch, as it was, was not the best place to sleep. Yang went into her and Weiss' room. She went to Weiss' side and knelt down. Weiss was facing away from the edge so all Yang could see was the back of her hair.

Yang knew what she wanted to say. She just didn't know how to start. Yang's hand went to Weiss' head and she ran her fingers through her girlfriends hair. At her touch Weiss stirred in her sleep. After Yang's fingers brushed though Weiss' platinum hair a few times Weiss turned over and looked at Yang with half open eyes.

"'Morning." Yang said with a half smile.

"Good morning Yang." Weiss yawned and adjust herself so she was on her side facing Yang. "What time is it?"

"No idea." The blonde shrugged. "I woke up and came in here. We're up before the sun though."

"Too early, wake me up when the sun comes up." Weiss rolled over and closed her eyes.

"I have something to say though." Yang shook Weiss' shoulder.

"Fine, what?" She opened her eyes and glared at her waker. "It better be an apologie."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm not going to make an excuse, I'm just going to say that I lost an outlet for my frustration when I stopped going out on missions." Yang looked down in a sense of shame.

"You're sorry, thats good." Weiss turned to her side again.

"I'm also going to start going out in the field again, every once in a while. It's where I belong, an office makes me irritable and stir crazy." Yang reached up and took one of Weiss' hands. "Is that okay?"

"How often and how long will you be gone?" Weiss yawned as she weaved her fingers into Yang's without thinking.

"A week or week and a half, depends on what we run in to. I'm thinking doing it every three months." Yang brought theirs hand up and kissed Weiss' fingers. "Sound good?"

"You will miss me." Weiss told Yang like an order.

"Of course." Yang gave one of her cocky smiles. "So, fights over?"

"You were throwing a tantrum, it wasn't a fight." Weiss huffed and tried to hide the small smile that was trying to show.

"Was I that bad?" Yang chuckled.

"Worse than Ruby when I won't let her have more cookies or strawberry ice cream." Weiss took her hand away and rolled over. "Now let me sleep some more. If you're coming to bed get in."

"Yes, yes." Yang stood up and got into her side of the bed.


	32. Chapter 32

Blake waited at her desk busying herself with folders and miscellaneous work. Every now and then she would glance at the elevator door with baited breath. After last night she was more than a little worried. Worried that Yang would mess up her relationship with Weiss just after making it public.

When the doors finally dinged open she dropped what she was doing and looked over to them. But who she saw wasn't Weiss. It was Velvet with a small collection of papers. Blake sighed and went back to what she was doing.

"What's the matter love, not good enough for you now?" Velvet gave a small smile as she walked over.

"What, no." A slight blush crept onto Blake's cheeks. "Just waiting for Weiss to see what's happening with Yang."

"I actually saw the two in the lobby on my way in ten minutes ago. Acting like the whole thing didn't happen." Velvet jabbed her thumb towards the elevator. "Ether they're putting on a show or they made up."

Blake stared at her girlfriend with a surprised look. She blinked a few times before she shook her head. "What?"

"Yeah. They were holding hands and talking and public couple stuff." She shrugged. "If I didn't know them. I would say that Yang was acting all pouty for the camera."

Blake put her face in her hands and leaned on her elbows. "That is…" She talked into her palms. "The most…" She dragged her fingers down her face. "This most mature thing that Yang has ever done. Ever."

"If I didn't know you any better I'd say you were jealous." Velvet leaned in and put her face in front of Blakes. "Are you?"

"No, kind of." Blake smiled. "In a sisterly way. Whenever I ticked her off it was at least a week befor she would talk to me."

"As long as it's platonic." Velvet hummed and leaned in. She gave Blake a light kiss and then straightened herself. "Back to the reason I came up here. These are the expense reports for last month. As well as the projection for this one."

"You could have emailed those." Blake pointed out as she took the pages.

"Then I would have no excuse to see you." Velvet smiled as she watched Blake blush again. "It's also really slow right now and I needed something to do."

"Chief financial officer of Schnee Dust Co. too slow for you?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"When it's not tax season or the end of a quarter, yes." Velvet turned and headed to the elevator. "See you at lunch."

"See you then." Blake said as she went back to her busy work.

Down a hundred floors, where the security was centralized. Weiss and Yang sat in Yang's office going over some things. Yang was serious about going back in the field. Cooped up in this office all the time was making her stir crazy. And fixing that isn't as simple as doing training every now and then. She was already doing a weekend sparring tournament. With employees trying to get hunter certifications.

On Yang's desk a map of remnant was shown. Small white circles were dotted around it for possible locations for the excursion. They varied in locations from mountains and plains to swamps and in the middle of the ocean.

Yang tasked Ren with making a short list of hopefuls for the trip. She asked Pyrrha to doing a publicity spin on this and making it vary public.

"So I'm thinking of dividing the area's into a levels. With which one we go to dependent on the list Ren makes." Yang tapped a few prompts on her desk and the colours of the circles changed to vary green, yellow, red, and black. "Green's easiest with the area being stable and few Grimm sightings. We'll use those for basic survival training. Yellows harder with the area being less stable but still no Grimm. Red is the hardest area with the stability of yellow but add some Grimm."

"And black?" Weiss asked glancing at the three black circles.

"Grimm infested. Old Grimm too." Yang tapped some prompts and the desk was divided into thirds. Left was a desert, center a marsh, right was rough looking mountains. "There are bounties from Inter Kingdom Defense to clear them out. They're the goal. I'd say we might be able to tackle them in about two or three years."

"You're going to a green area first, right?" Weiss asked as she saw an excited gleam in Yang's lilac eyes.

"Of course." Yang smirked. "They would all need to be as good as me for black area to be an initial consideration. Two of me for us to go."

"Just stay safe you oaf." Weiss smiled at her girlfriends bravado.

A knock at the door drew their attention. Ren stood on the other side of the clear door with a scroll in hand. Yang waved him in. He looked at the desk and the areas displayed. A single brow twitched and he looked right at Yang.

"If I knew you were thinking of going to infested areas I would have told you no." Ren squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not stupid." yang tapped her desk and the map returned. "Those area's are the long term goal. Area's marked in green are the first trip."

"Better." Ren handed Yang the scroll. "Here's the list you asked for. They're all from mine details."

"Mine details?" Yang hummed as she looked through the list. "Green might be a little too easy for them. It's supposed to be for training."

Yang swiped the list to the side of the scroll. The motion transferred it to her desk. The short list showed forty people, most of them faunus. Next to their picture was their name and assignment. As well as some minor bio entries.

"I'll work on narrowing this down. Forty people grouped up out there is grimm bait."Yang sat down in her chair and looked over the list. "Lets have a meeting about it after lunch."

"See you then." ren said as her bowed out,.

"Yang…" Weiss started once Ren was out of the office.

"Don't worry." Yang looked up and smiled. This time with not an ounce of cockiness nor bravado. "I'll stay safe. For you and Ruby."

"You better." Weiss said as she walked around the desk to Yang. She leaned over and kissed the blonde. "I won't forgive you if you don't"

"Hey, it's me we're talking about." Yang cupped her hand behind Weiss' neck and pulled her into a hug. "I won't let anything stand between me and getting back to you two."

"Good." Weiss mumbled into the cleft of Yang's neck.


	33. Chapter 33

Yang tapped on her desk. Opening and closing a map of Remnant. She glanced left and right at the empty offices of Pyrrha and Ren. Then she looked at the elevator. She went over in her head what she decided to do.

Two groups of the standard size of four. The region that they would go to are the swamps on the continent north east of Vale. A Green rate area. The people she selected my be experienced with hunter certifications. But they've only ever guarded a mine. Surviving in the wilds is something best eased into.

What they would do is go in with just their weapons and clothes on their backs and live for a week. The only piece of tech that she was allowing was an emergency transmitter each. She didn't expect to use them but it's better to carry around dead weight then be dead.

Yang tapped on her desk again to bring up the map. She manipulated the image to zoom in on the area she wanted to go. She wanted to double check the area. Tapping an icon on the map a type of radar started sweeping the terrain. Two contacts showed within twenty kilometers of the area. They were small and faint. Meaning they were young and small Grimm, most likely Creature Class or Beast Class at worst.

Everything looks good. Now if only it would stay that way for the next three weeks.

A sudden knock drew Yang's attention from the map. A smile quirked her lips as she waved Weiss in. Tapping her desk as she stood she minimised the map, habit.

"Hey Weiss, didn't expect to see you until we headed home." Yang shrugged. "Or when I came to say goodbye because you were staying late."

"Shut up." Weiss lightly slapped Yang's shoulder. Weiss then looked at the desk. "I assume that you've finished planning?"

"All set. All thats left is to hope that conditions stay the same for the two weeks 'til we leave." Yang took Weiss' chin and turned her head to face her. "Something up?"

"No." Weiss quirked a smile. "I'm just not looking forward to a week without you."

"It'll be over before you know it." Yang watched Weiss thin her lips. "If you're having trouble just ask Ruby. She's got a few tricks when it comes to missing me."

"I'll be sure to." Weiss chuckled. "I love you."

"Love you too, see you when we head home." Yang brushed away Weiss' hair and kissed her forehead. "'kay?"

"Okay." Weiss nodded and walked out of the office.

Yang sat back down and leaned into the high backed office chair. She tapped her desk and the glass walls became opaque. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to control her breathing. Each breath felt hotter and hotter in her throat. She peek between her eyelids at her reflection. She saw her irises burning red.

"Why aren't you listening?" She said under her breath.

She needed this trip more than she thought.

Latter that day day after the meeting and sending out the emails. Yang made a trip to the in house gym a few floors down. She was trying to work out some excess heat by pounding the ever living shit out of a punching bag. Four punching bags to be precise. The last three burst after a few minutes.

A ringing sound stopped yang mid punch. She took a towel and wipe off some sweat as she picked up her scroll. The alarm told her that what time she appeared for this workout is over. With a quick rinse in the sowers she was dried and changed in under ten minutes.

She was waiting in the lobby when she finally saw Weiss exit the elevator.

"Hey, not staying late?" Yang smirked. Which quickly grew as she saw the two briefcases Weiss was carrying. "So you're taking your whole office with you?"

"These are the reports I need to read." She set one down in front of Yang.

"Didn't we go digital like a year before I was signed on?" Yang said as she picked up the heavy tote and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Company sensitive documents aren't." Weiss sighed. "Nearly eight floors are just filing cabinets for these."

"The fact that you're bringing these home means?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"It means I'm bringing them home with me." Weiss huffed as she walked ahead of Yang.

Yang smiled and shook her head as she easily kept up with her short girlfriends hurried strides. Waiting at the car lift Yang continued to smile at Weiss. Staring obviously until The older woman reacted.

"What?" Weiss looked sideways at Yang.

"Oh nothing." Yang arced her gaze away from Weiss. "Just comparing how different you can be in just a few hours."

"Meaning?" Weiss fully turned towards Yang.

"This morning in my office you were all hugs and I'll miss you's. At lunch you were talking about how you don't know what you'd do without me." Yang looked at Weiss' face as a tinge of pink came to her cheeks. "Now you're trying to be all cool and collected. Dodging question instead of just saying you want to spend time with me."

"What are you getting at?" Weiss tried to sound professional. While also making a mental note to see if the car lifts can be sped up.

"Was it because we were in the semi-privacy of my office that you acted less rigid?" Yang asked as the car lift clicked into place.

"I don't know." Weiss said as she climbed into the vehicle

"Not a clue?" Yang continued the conversation as she got in.

"I was raised to be the perfect woman to run this company. Some of my earliest memories are of my father teaching me how to run a business." Weiss thinned her lips as she remembered. "I guess how I act in front of my employees that I don't know on a personal level is reflex. Sorry if it's giving you whiplash."

"It's not." Yang mentally kicked herself. "I was just trying to poke fun. I didn't mean for you to remember something you didn't want to."

"It's fine. In our three years together we haven't done much talking about my family life. My fault mostly." Weiss smiled to try and tell Yang it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I know." Yang smiled and shrugged. "I still haven't met any of your family."

"We might get to that." Weiss said reluctantly.

"At your pace Weiss." Yang nodded.

The rest of the ride to Ruby's daycare was quiet. Neither of them wanting to break it. The silent layer of comfort that settled naturally around them. The first sounds to break it was the sound of Yang's door opening and closing. The next was Ruby's door opening and a giddy toddler getting in. Talking three miles a minute about her day. Something about a food fight and then time outs. Then with Yang back behind the wheel the car moved.

"I got news Rubes." yang said after Ruby settled.

"Really what? What?" Ruby bounced as much as she could while strapped into her car seat.

"In two weeks I'm going on a mission." Yang smiled over her shoulder.

Ruby gasped and then smiled. "Really?"

"Yes really." Yang laughed. "I'm taking some of my people out for a training mission."

"Can I come?" Ruby smiled, eyes beaming.

"Sorry kiddo. There are some qualifications you don't quite meet." Yang shook her head and shot a glance at Weiss.

"Like." Ruby pouted and crossed her arms.

"You're too young." Yang started.

"You need special permission from the government." Weiss continued.

"You're my daughter and you have to beat me in a fight before I let you anywhere near the wilds." Yang said sternly.

Ruby humphed and sulked into her seat.

"Hey don't pout. You get to spend some quality time with Weiss." Yang looked into the mirror to see Ruby unfazed. "And Blake, maybe Velvet."

"If you want I can show you around the tower." Weiss said in a teasing tone.

"The tower?" Ruby looked at Weiss seat curiously.

"Where Yang and I work. The tallest building in Vale." Weiss turned around to look over her seat at Ruby. "Sound fun?"

"Yes!" Ruby nodded her head so fast you'd think she gave herself whiplash. "I wanna see the tower!"

"Okay. First day after Yang goes on her trip I'll show you around the tower." Weiss stuck out her hand for a handshake. "Deal?"

"Deal." Ruby took Weiss' hand and shook it.

At least Ruby won't be bored, Yang thought as she drove.


	34. Chapter 34

The weeks went by and the eight people Yang selected had arrived. They all waited in a briefing

room on the security floor. Yang was in her office ironing out last minute details. A few more Grimm showed up in the planed area so it had to be moved a few kilometers further inland than she wanted.

Yang sighed as she stood up and took a scroll. She walked the short distance to the briefing room and entered. Three were sitting, sleeping off jetlag. The rest stood in a cluster talking lowly. Yang put two fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply. Waking the sleeping three and grabbing the attention of the others.

"Good, you all made it." Yang smirked as they all sat down. "Now I assume you all actually read the email. So I'm just going to stand here as you introduce yourselves. Name, origin, weapon, and semblance." Yang pointed to the nearest person to her left. "Go."

"Zack Thundrence." He said rubbing sleep from pale yellow eyes. "Deep Stone Mine on the south west continent. Weapons are bolts, disposable javelins. Semblance is that I can produce lightning at one one hundredth of the natural scale."

Yang nodded as what he said corresponded to his profile on her scroll. Three years with hunter certifications, two spent outside a kingdom. Yang pointed to the woman beside him to go.

"Orochi Sakura." She smiled nervously. "Solace Mine, furthest mine to the east. My weapon is called Kusanagi, it uses dust to augment the blade. And my semblance allows me to use someone else's senses."

Yang started to nod and then looked right at her. "Wait what?"

"I can link into someone's mind telepathically and see what the see." Sakura thinned her lips under the scrutiny.

"You'll only use that in a combat situation, right?" Yang raised an eyebrow. She didn't know a semblance like that was possible and it was kind of unnerving.

"Yes ma'am." She nodded.

"Theo Ordin." The next one spoke up. "Weapon Mjolnir, a shot gun and hammer. I'm from Deep Root Mine in the far north. My semblance is the berserk. In battle I'm liable to lose myself until what I'm fighting is mush. Much similar to your Ms Xiao Long."

Yang raise an eyebrow and nodded slowly. The first threes personalities seemed like fun at least. She pointed to the last one on the left side.

"I'm Ali'ze Totonac." She sounded giddy as spoke in a clipped accent."My weapons are: Sak, Kan, Chaak, and Ex. Two are axes that turn into big hand cannons. The other two are Dust bracelets that I use in conjunction with glyph semblance. Oh, I'm from the Mezo'Amari Mine in the southern jungles."

Yang nodded and hoped that some of this energy that she had would get used up. And fast. Was she this hyper when she first started? She looked to right and pointed to the first person on her right.

"Kit Lupus." He yawned and flattened his ears. "I'm from Shadow Mount Mine to the south west. My weapons are Prince and Princess, short daggers. My semblance allows me to move at subsonic speeds."

Short and to the point. Boring but efficient. Yang looked to the next.

"Norren Vermin." He smiled and revealed a set of large incisors that match his rodent ears and tail. "I'm from Hive Cave Mine to the south. My weapon is Caseum, an antimalarial rifle slash battle axe. My semblance makes my body vary pliable. Meaning If my head fits through it so will my body."

Yang tried to hide her half smirk. She already liked Norren. Looking to the next in line.

"I am Francesca Morion." Her fox ear twitched happily. "I am from Half Swamp Mine, a little north of where we're going. My weapons are collectively called Wah'goosh. Four blades connected to a considerable length of high tension cable. I control them with my semblance of magnetism."

Yang sighed a little internally. She reminded her of Weiss when they first met. She then looked to the last one.

"I'm Su-in Pihzen." The small woman at the end said. To Yang's interest she had vitiligo around her eyes that exaggerated her panda faunus nature. "I come from Grass Forest Mine a little south of here. My weapon is San Bufen. A bow that utilizes my semblance that changes to two swords and then combines into a shield. My semblance is to condense objects to the consistency of steel."

"Great." Yang nodded. "Now that we all know what's mission critical about each other. I'm going to devide into your teams now. Kit and Zack are leaders. Kit team A and Zack team B." Yang swiped and tapped on her scroll as she made up the teams. "With Kit are: Theo, Norren, and Ali'ze." She coughed slightly after the last name then whispered. "I think I said that right."

"You did." Ali'ze affirmed.

"Right." Yang nodded. "On B with Zack are: Sakura, Francesca, and Su-in." Yang tapped on her scroll and sent a message to all of them. "We leave tomorrow at oh five thirty. Until then teams will bunk together in the room assignments I just sent you. 'till then you stick with your teams. Now you're dismissed."

They all stood with nods and voices of affirmations.

"You going on the mission tomorrow?" Ruby said through a yawn.

"That's right kiddo." Yang smiled as she tucked Ruby in. "I'll be gone before you wake up."

"Will you bring me a present?" Ruby snuggled a Beowolf plushy.

"I'll be in a forest Rubes. No shops for gifts." Yang smiled.

Ruby mumbled something as she fell asleep. Yang brushed Ruby's hair to the side and kisses her forehead.

Leaving Ruby's door open slightly Yang sat down on the couch. She leaned back and sighed as she sunk into the soft cushions. She was going to miss this. Nice and comfy things like couches and beds.

"Don't you look content." Weiss hummed from behind Yang as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Just enjoying the luxuries before leaving to worry about water and food." Yang smiled and put her hands on Weiss' forearms.

"Enjoy the bed." Weiss hummed and kissed behind Yang's ear. "I have a little send off gift for you."

Weiss unwrapped herself from Yang. Trailing her fingers along the blonde's collar. When Yang turned around she saw a trail of Weiss' clothes. She then smirked as stood the jogged to the bedroom door.

Inside Weiss posed on the bed in her underwear. Her hair was down and she looked at Yang with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

"Tell me, Yang, whose name is on your paychecks." Weiss' voice was almost like a growl.

"Yours." Yang smiled and loosened her collar.

"Say. It." Weiss ordered.

The authority in her voice took Yang aback. But that lasted just a moment. When it past her familiar smirk took to her lips. "Yours." Yang kneeled onto the bed. "Miss Schnee."

"List of things I'll miss." Yang panted. Out of breath from Weiss' going away gift. "Decent food, clean water, warm and soft beds, heating, AC."

"Short list." Weiss huffed. Her head resting on Yang's shoulder. "Sounds a little shallow too."

"I'm not done." The blonde huffed at Weiss' interruption. "Service on my Scroll, Colour Me This, updating my status on Pallet, everyone in the office, and you and Ruby."

"Glad to know where we place on your list." Weiss hummed as she felt sleep start to take hold.

"I save the best for last." Yang hummed before she passed out.


	35. Chapter 35

It took three hours for the airship to reach the area where Yang and the eight others would spend two weeks. They all entertained themselves in the drop bay that was filled with a dull blue light. When the light flicked to red Yang stood up.

"Alright, we're dropping in thirty." Yang couldn't help but smile. She missed the feeling she always got right before a drop. "I assume all of you have done a weapons and amo check."

They all responded with a simultaneous 'Yes Ma'am'.

"Good. Did all of you write your wills?" Yang took out her scroll and inserted it into a slot next to her seat, a light next to the slot lit up when she did.

The others did the same in unison.

Yang had a rule for all of her employees working outside the kingdoms, update your will daily. Outside of kingdom walls the possibility of death is a constant with Grimm attacks or bandit raids. It was a constant reminder to them of how dangerous their job was.

The red light flicked to green and the center of the floor dropped down then opened up. Bellow tree tops blurred buy five hundred feet down at two hundred miles and hour. The whirl of servos could be heard as the airship slowed to a stop and hovered.

"Let's see how you land." Yang gave a crooked smile as she stepped off the edge.

Her gauntlets fired and canceled her momentum every twenty or so feet. Though she didn't go all the way to the ground. On the way she spotted a sturdy looking branch towards the canopy. Landing on it with a solid enough thunk to shake a few leaves loose. Once confident in her foot she looked up to see how the others will land.

First out after her was Theo. First one out he acted not far off from a maniac with bellowing laughter as he fell. He took out his weapon and changed it into a hammer and started spin head over feet with the head of the hammer over his own. Then twenty feet above the treeline he clicked the hammer and a plume of fire extended twelve feet. The force was enough to not only stop his fall but push him several feet back up. From there he fell the remaining forty feet without stopping and created a medium sized crater as he landed feet first.

Next was Norren who just fell. A sickening thud was heard as he landed. His body twitched for few seconds and then he stood up. Brushing the dirt off like nothing happened he went and stood next to Theo.

"I am a rat, semblance included." He answered the unasked question. "If a rat was the size of a man it could easily survive that fall, and I am the size of a man."

Then an arrow with a rope attached to it and two blades with steel cords flew out. They anchored themselves and the lines were pulled taught. On the line of the arrow everyone, with the exception of Ali'ze and Francesca, repelled down. Francesca came down by trading the length of the cords in front of her with the cord behind her.

The final one to come down was Ali'ze who skipped from one glyph to the other like she was playing hop scotch.

With everyone on the ground Yang stepped off of the branch and joined them.

"Impressive, lazy, but impressive." Yang pointed at the the ones who zip lined with Su-In. "The point was to figure out your own landing stratagy. Like Theo, but less extream. Any way thats over now, but I expect you all to land yourselves when we get back. Now lets see how you all do with just your weapons."

And like that their two weeks in the forest starts.

* * *

Back in Vale an energetic Ruby kicks her feet back back forth while she sits on Blake's desk.

"I'm bored." Ruby then fell back and took up most of the desk. "This is boring. Weiss said she'd show me where mommy works. But this is BORING!"

"Calm down Ruby, Weiss is very busy." Blake said as she flipped through some folders.

"But she's the boss lady, the boss lady should be able to do what ever she wants." Ruby exaggerated the 'ever' by sitting up and raising her arms.

"Sounds nice, but it's not how it works." Blake chuckled. "The boss lady has to make sure everything's working right and is responsible for everyone. Being the boss lady isn't as fun as you think."

"Boo." Ruby hopped from the desk and flopped on the floor.

"Just be patient." Blake told Ruby as she checked Weiss' schedule.

It's nine forty and Weiss is in a meeting and two video conferences until one. In the middle at twelve she has twenty minute break or lunch. After it she has two hours befor she's needed again.

Glancing at Ruby Blake doubted that the little girl will last that long. So to help keep Ruby's bordom under conroll Blake took out her scroll and qued up a season one of Super Hunters show that Ruby likes so much.

"Here watch this." Blake held the screen infront of Ruby's face.

As she reconized the opening Ruby's face lit up and she grabbed the scroll.

"Supah Huntahs." In her exitment Ruby mispronounced the name.

Ruby ran over to one of the couches and curled up to watch the show for the next couple of hours.


	36. Chapter 36

Two days, Weiss thought as her hands tightened around the steering wheel. She couldn't last two days without getting hurt. Weiss parked the car and walked into the Vacuo hospital.

When she walked in she was immediately recognized by a nurse and guided to her destination. On her way she passed the members of the teams that Yang brought out for some training. None of them would meet her eyes and all of them had some kind of injury that aura alone wouldn't heal. Then she came to a halt infront of a door with Yang's name writen on a slip of paper beneith the room number. Taking a deep calming breath she entered.

Inside where two other people besides Yang. A man wearing a green suite with grey hair and some kind of cane, and a woman with blond hair in a bun wearing what seemed to be a suit with a skirt and a tattered cape. They were all looking at the door waiting for her to enter.

"Hey Weiss," Yang said with a smile. "This is Ozpin and Glynda, my mentors."

"We were just checking in on Yang." Ozpin started to walk out but stopped momentairily beside Weiss. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"It's a pleasure to have met you, miss Schnee." Glynda gave a curt nod and fallowed after Ozpin.

It was quiet after they left for a moment. Weiss was catagorizing her thoughts and emotions and Yang was trying to find the right thing to say.

"Sorry." Yang was about to put her right hand behind her head but froze just befor the motion. "Some old Grimm rushed at us from the north, there were no reports of them in the area. If I'd known I wouldn't have gone with in a thousand miles of them with out an army."

Weiss stayed silent as she walked to the bed and grabbed the blanket over Yang. With out warning she pulled it away and reveiled what she was trying to hide. Her right arm now ends befor where her elbow was. She has a masive wound on the same side thats stitched shut but runs from her breast to her hip. Her left leg is also broken in it's entirerty. The others weren't hurt nearly as bad, the worse of them had a crast on her wrist.

"You idiot," Weiss whispered. "I knew I didn't like you going out there."

Weiss clenched her fists and looked at Yang's now missing arm. It was wrapped but even her shoulder looked like it was chewed on.

"Why aren't you wearing the hospital gown?" Weiss tried to focus on the mundain to calm herself.

"Ozpin wanted to check on the wound on my stomach." Yang clenched her fist. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Weiss focused on Yang's face.

"I wont be able to protect you like this." Yang raised what was left of her right arm. "I can't fight like this. I needed both my arms, but I was an idiot and lost one. So I'm sorry."

"That doesn't matter." Weiss said.

Weiss went to put a hand on Yang's shoulder and she flinched away. So Weiss sat on the bed and pulled the blonde into a hug. It was just two days but it felt so good to hug her again.

"It does matter." Yang hissed.

"No it doesn't!" Weiss yelled. "All that matters is that you came back alive. Thats what matters to me and Ruby. Thats all that will ever matter."

Weiss tightened her hold on Yang. Then she felt Yang's arm circle her waist.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Yang whispered.

"Stop appologizing already." Weiss pulled back slightly and kissed Yang.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter and the wait**


	37. Chapter 37

"So what did you and Rubes do with your time while I was away?" Yang asked after a while of silence.

It was comfortable and it took a moment for Weiss to talk. The moment she got the call she made Blake watch Ruby and took her private airship here. In Vale it's three in the morning and Weiss was nearing twenty four hours with no sleep. So she fought sleep while laying with Yang in the bed using the blondes good shoulder as a pillow.

"I showed her around the building for the first day. The important parts: my office, yours, the cafeteria, the hub. We bumped into Penny and they became fast friends. After that we ate cookies and strawberry ice cream for dinner." Weiss chuckled.

"What? Icecream for dinner?!" Yang groand in disappointment. "Aren't you the older one?"

"I was joking, she had two cookies with strawberry milk. It was beef take out from the place one eighth. I can't cook as well as you and I didn't feel like hearing her complain." Weiss said snuggling closer to Yang. "I missed my bed warmer."

"Oh is that how you see me?" Yang asked squeezing Weiss.

"Yes." She hummed definitely.

"How about the day after that?" Yang asked.

"Meetings all day, she was at daycare. When I picked her up she was making sun be her throne and Neptune was one for the twins, they were having a nice tea party." Weiss yawned. "I'll have R&amp;D work on a new arm for you."

"Thanks." Yang kissed the top of Weiss' head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Weiss said by reflex.

Yang lays there awake as Weiss drifts to sleep. She thinks about how long she's actually been in this relationship she thinks that it's been about two years. She was living with Weiss, she was the last person she saw at night and the first she saw in the morning. Their lives had become so entangled that Yang couldn't imaging Weiss not being their. When that thought crossed her mind she felt hurt.

"I'm never letting go." Yang whispered.

The next day Yang and Weiss went home to Vale with the others having orders to rest up until fully healed. When they landed Ruby came at Yang faster than she could see and leaving behind a trail of petals. The result was Ruby tackling into Yang causing her wheelchair to be pushed back.

"Hey Rubes." Yang said surprised. "When did you get your aura unlocked?"

"This morning, gramps said it would be a good surprise for you. Like what you did with grandpa, oh grandpa agreed that it was a good idea too." Ruby smiled brightly.

"Oh did they?" Yang said smiling.

She then glared daggers at Tiayang and Qrow who waved back smiling.

Tiayang mouthed, "what goes around comes around."

"Supper speed seems really cool, but you can't use it all the time. Never use it any where but at gramps and grandpa's house." Yang gave her one rule with her semblance.

"Okay." Ruby nodded then hopped down. "I wanna push you."

Ruby then did just that and started pushing Yang towards the car. Yang was stuck in the back seat with Ruby, taking up two seats. Along the way from the airport to the condo they played idle travel games.

When they turned onto their street Weiss clicked her tongue drawing Yang's attention forward.

"Damn it, this again?" Yang sighed at the group of reporters. "How did they even know?"

"We're both public figures Yang, even without our relationship known you were gaining a lot of renown running Schnee Security Solutions. You also wanted the training to be high profile." Weiss tapped her finger on the steering wheel.

"On sec." Yang said pulling out her scroll.

She called the office and got a team to the front of their condo. In ten minutes the reporters were cleared out and they went in with no issues.

"Good Idea." Weiss chuckled. "Don't want the world knowing what you look like before an official press release can be made."

"My leg should be healed in two days if I sleep for most of it. My stomach is already good." Yang said.

Weiss chuckled again at the scene. Ruby was pushing Yang in circles in the livingroom.

"R&amp;D started working on your arm the moment I called them this morning. They said they should have a working prototype ready in three days. Would take longer if you didn't have full medical and biometric information of all security personnel put on file." Weiss said.

"A robot arm!?" Ruby squealed. "Will it shoot lasers? Can it turn into a sword, or a scythe? Will it look like a giant claw? How many fingers will it have: two, three, eight, twenty?"

"Just a normal arm." Weiss shook her head befor Ruby went any further. "Now, lunch?"

"Pad thai, super spicy." Yang suggested.

"Ew," Ruby stuck her tongue out. "Stir fry's better."

"Pizza it is then." Weiss said. "Small cheese for Ruby. Half hamburger, half spicy sausage for me and Yang."

Ruby and Yang booed Weiss playfully while she ordered lunch. After lunch they spent the day lazily watching tv and movies until Weiss was called into the office. All the while Yang was thinking and decided, she was just missing the prop. So she took out her scroll and started window shopping for one. then a soft crackle and a soft flash of red light took her attention to the coffee table. On it was a black ring and a note.

"_I know I've never really been there for you, it was to protect you. But even still I've watched you and gave a subtle nudge when need be. Thank you for stopping your search for me. This might not be what would suit her best but you can at least use it as a stand in until you find the perfect one. I'm sorry - Raven Branwen"_

Yang bit the inside of her cheek at the conflicting emotions. Her mother was so close. But she took a deep breath as she looked at a napping Ruby, she made her choice and Yang made hers.

She then looked at the ring. She couldn't tell what metal it was made of but it was black with feather details and a series of small rainbow colored Dust gems. It also looked like the size was adjustable from a section of the ring having a telescoping portion.

Yang folded the note and put it to the side and waited. Weiss walked in nearly an hour later.

"I'm sorry Yang." Weiss sighed as she entered.

"Doesn't matter come here." Yang smiled and reached out her hand.

Smiling Weiss took it and was immediately pulled onto Yang's lap.

Then Yang circled her arm around Weiss' hip and pulled her close.

"You know, I've been thinking," Yang said.

"Oh no, last time you did that you lost an arm." Weiss teased.

"Hey!" Yang sounded offended. "Anyway I really have, about you and us. Let me see your hand."

Raising a brow Weiss offered her right hand to Yang.

"Your other hand." Yang smiled.

Now raising both brows she offered her left hand to Yang and her heart rate doubled. A red tinge also came to her ears and the back of her neck.

"Now hold still I was planing on doing this part with two hands." Yang said.

She then brought out her mother's ring and slipped it onto Weiss ring finger. It was a little big but when Yang squeezed on it it shrank to a perfect fit.

"Well?" Yang asked.

"You idiot," every inch of Weiss was now covered by a pink blush. "What took you so long?"

"Hey, you could have asked." Yang smiled and squeezed Weiss. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes." Weiss' voice hitched.

The older woman then fell into a hug and buried her face in the curve of Yang's neck.

* * *

**AN- I'm running on fumes so I think I'll end it with the honeymoon, sorry (I sound like Pyrrha)**


End file.
